EL TIEMPO ES MUY MALVADO
by julieta-chan
Summary: "Peleas, golpes, celos, engaños abundaran en su matrimonio, ambos en guerra siempre estarán... Pero juntos vencerán todo eso, juntos serán invencibles"
1. Chapter 1

Hola primero que nada quiero decirles que esta es mi primera historia y de verdad espero que les guste. He leído demasiados fics y por fin me e decidido a subir mi historia.

Ahí por si alguien se pasea por mi perfil aun no tengo nada jeje aun pienso en que poner... Espero me disculpen si encuentran faltas de ortografía y acepto críticas constructivas, solo no sean muy duros.

Y sin más les dejo leer

¡Saludos!

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

CAPITULO 1: JUNTOS SERAN INVENCIBLES.

_"Agresiva, terca, escandalosa, rebelde e insolente. Así será tu nueva esposa mi señor, sin embargo es inteligente y será poseedora de gran belleza. Una belleza que te causara muchos problemas con varios hombres, pero no debes preocuparte mi señor porque el corazón de ella te pertenecerá, ella te brindara el más puro y noble amor que hayas conocido antes al igual que tu caerás rendido a sus pies y Juntos serán invencibles"_

La nación del fuego es uno de los cuatro reinos más fuertes y poderosos en todos los aspectos, su castillo yace en lo alto de una colina cercado de una alta y gruesa muralla, generalmente transitable por el adarve, un camino que la recorre en su parte superior. De trecho en trecho, se intercalan en la muralla cubos o torreones que permiten defender el lugar de algún ataque enemigo. Y por donde quiera que me mire el lugar se encuentra plasmada la imagen de un abanico que es el símbolo del clan de sus reyes.

En una de las inmensas habitaciones se encontraba el futuro rey dando vueltas de una lado para otro, aquella habitación era sencilla como para ser del futuro rey. Contaba con puerta de arco, una enorme cama de dosel en medio del lugar, dos amplios armarios, un amplio baño, un balcón y varios muebles más.

-¿Qué es lo que te aflige mi señor?-

La suave pero sería voz de su acompañante lo saco de lo que sea que estaba pensando, su mirada se posó en ella por unos momentos para después ignorarla y salir al balcón en busca de aire frio para despejar su mente. Contemplo su pueblo, que comenzaba terminando la colina, el lugar estaba iluminado por antorchas y desprendía cierta paz y calma.

Su acompañante que se encontraba sentada en una silla mirando atentamente al futuro rey se levantó de su lugar para alcanzarlo en el balcón. Aquella mujer era poseedora de gran belleza, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules como un zafiro, facciones finas y cuerpo bien definido. Las mujeres la envidiaban por su belleza pero aún más por ser la consejera real, siempre a lado de cada rey por lo que hacía que muchos rumores surgieran por ese hecho.

-¿Acaso el gran Uchiha Sasuke tiene miedo de mi profecía?-

-Hmmp, tu profecía habla de que me casare con una mujer loca, no tengo porque tenerle miedo.-

-Quizá a la mujer no, pero quizá a la idea del matrimonio si - esbozo una ligera sonrisa haciendo brillar sus zafiros - O acaso ¿Mi señor piensa seguir con su vida de mujeriego aun casado?-

-No entiendo porque no- Sasuke se recargo sobre la barda del balcón - Solo me casare con ella por compromiso-

La mujer retomo su semblante serio pero tranquilo sin dejar de ver la luna, ella sabía que el futuro rey solo se casaba por una condición que el consejo había impuesto para que tomara el título de rey. Aunque a Sasuke no le gustaba la idea tenía que acatarla si quería tomar la corona pero nunca conto con que su acompañante profesara una mujer en especial para él, que bien podía dejar de lado esa profecía y casarse con quien el quisiera, pero cuando una profecía de ella no era cumplida... El precio a pagar era muy caro y no precisamente por ella, si no, por el mismo destino que se encargaba de hacerlos pagar por sus malas decisiones.

Gracias a esa mujer y sus profecías el reino Uchiha siempre se había mantenido en la cima, Fugaku Uchiha había sido el primero en conocerla y tras haber descubierto lo útil que le podía ser decidió mantenerla a su lado como su consejera real dejando que gozara de todos los privilegios e incluso había hecho que viviera con ellos en el castillo. Sin embargo, nadie era capaz de conocer la verdad sobre ella, muchos decían que era bruja y que mantenía pacto con el diablo, otros decían que era la amante del rey y muchas cosas más.

-Mi señor puede arrepentirse de eso-

Sasuke arqueo una de sus perfectas cejas enfocando su mirada en su acompañante temiendo porque hubiese tenido una nueva profecía, anteriormente Sasuke no creía en nada de esas cosas, lo consideraba tonterías o fanfarronerías pero con ella aprendió que todo eso era real, gracias a la profecías de ella se habían evitado varias guerras entre naciones, revueltas en el pueblo incluso muertes de personas allegadas a ellos y así había aprendido a confiar y creer en ella.

-Acaso ¿Has tenido más profecías?- cuestiono al escucharla tan segura de lo anterior dicho.

-No- mintió - Solo trato de evitar que tome decisiones equivocadas mi señor- ella sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba a su rey pero no pensaba intervenir, no podía resolverle la vida diciéndole todo su futuro. Su rey al igual que todos tenía que aprender por sí solo, tenía que caer y levantarse, aprender de sus errores y sufrir por ellos como toda persona.

-Yo sé lo que hago.-

-Si usted lo dice mi señor, no puedo cuestionarlo-

Ella dio la conversación por terminada y con una leve reverencia salió de la habitación. Llego hasta sus aposentos, soltó las cortinas de su cama con dosel, cambio su vestido por un camisón blanco y se dispuso a dormir con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al saber que pronto llegaría la mujer que haría sufrir a Sasuke.

-X-

-¡Quítenme sus asquerosas manos de encima!-

El grito lleno de furia de una mujer llamo la atención del príncipe Sasuke que se encontraba en el salón de audiencia ocupando el lugar de su padre ya que desde temprano había salido. Las puertas de madera maciza en forma de arco se abrieron dejando entrar a dos guardias sujetando a una chica de cabello rosa pálido que venía forcejeando y gritando a los cuatro vientos cientos de insultos. La llevaron hasta el soltándola bruscamente.

La chica era delgada pero con cuerpo bien definido, ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, rasgos finos, cabello largo hasta la cintura. Su belleza se podía apreciar a pesar de las manchas de mugre que tenía por su rostro, pies ya que iba descalza y brazos, vestía ropa vieja, desgarrada y sucia. Miraba con odio a los guardias para después dirigir su mirada al futuro rey que tampoco se quedó atrás y le dedico una mirada asesina pero también con algo de desprecio por ser una plebeya, pero para su sorpresa ella no se intimido ante su mirada y siguió viéndolo con odio.

-Señor- el guardia número uno hizo una reverencia - Varios comerciantes acusan a esta niña de ladrona, está ocasionando varios problemas en el pueblo-

La chica bufo molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que ha robado?- cuestiono el futuro rey mirando con severidad a la chica tratando de intimidarla pero ella no pensaba ceder.

-¿Acaso importa?- respondió con enojo - De todas maneras me meterá a la cárcel o los calabozos-

-Debes darme las razones para darte un juicio justo- contesto con tanta frialdad como le fue posible.

-¿Justo? No me haga reír "Su majestad" - soltó una risa amarga retando con sus esmeraldas a Sasuke - Los juicios justos no existen para las personas como yo-

Sasuke comenzaba a enojarse al ver la insolencia de aquella chica, pero de la nada las palabras de si consejera vinieron a su cabeza _"Agresiva, terca, escandalosa, rebelde e insolente..."_ trago grueso al pensar que la chica que tenía enfrente pudiese ser la de la profecía, mataría a su consejera de ser así porque esa niña que tenía enfrente era una plebeya ladrona y que sus padres nunca aceptarían, mucho menos alguien como el que gozaba de tener a las mejores mujeres a su lado.

-Llamen a Saori- ordeno viendo al guardia numero dos que de inmediato asintió y salió de ahí.

Sasuke rogaba a los dioses porque aquella chica de cabellos rosas no fuera la que su consejera de nombre Saori había procesado porque de ser así, estaba seguro que no cumpliría esa profecía. Por otro lado, Saori se encontraba en su habitación terminando de tomar una taza de té esperando tranquilamente a que fueran por ella y como si los hubiese invocado, el guardo numero dos llamo a su habitación.

-Adelante- ordenó.

-El príncipe Sasuke solicita su presencia en el salón de audiencia señorita Saori-

Saori asintió levantándose de su lugar, una ligera sonrisa cruzo por su rostro al imaginar la cara de Sasuke al conocer a su futura esposa y es que ella nunca le había dicho como era la chica y mucho menos que era una plebeya. No hacia eso con maldad porque su visión había sido exacta y era esa chica de cabellos rosado la que se tenía que casar con Sasuke. Entro al salón de audiencia sin pedir permiso mientras escuchaba como Sasuke peleaba con la chica a palabras algo fuertes.

-Haruno Sakura-

Mantuvo su postura seria pero con un brillo especial en sus zafiros, se acercó hasta Sasuke sin despegar la mirada de la chica pero no la miraba con desprecio si no con curiosidad. Sasuke casi le da el ataque de histeria cuando Saori confirmo sus sospechas con respecto a esa chica.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunto Sakura algo confundida.

-Es mi deber saberlo-

-Sáquenla de aquí- ordeno Sasuke a sus dos guardias - Enciérrenla en la habitación de Saori en lo que decido que hacer- los guardias asintieron no muy confiados.

Saori soltó un ligero suspiro, sabía que ahora tenía que lidiar con Sasuke que estaba más que molesto y que seguramente quería matarla en ese momento.

-¿Qué es lo que te aflige mi señor?- cuestiono de lo más tranquila, ella no le tenía miedo a ningún Uchiha y mucho menos se dejaba intimidar por ellos ya que poseía una mirada y un carácter casi igual al de los Uchiha solo que a ella la rodeaba el misterio -¿Qué es lo que perturba la paz de mi futuro rey?-

-Sabes bien que él lo que perturba mi paz- Sasuke la fulmino con su mirada - ¿Enserio es ella la de la profecía?- frunció el ceño ante el asentimiento de Saori - ¿Porque la haz elegido a ella? ¿Es una clase de castigo?-

Saori suspiro, Sasuke aún era joven y engreído. Tan solo contaba con 18 años de edad y estaba por convertirse en rey pero no porque lo mereciera, sino porque Saori así lo había previsto y aunque Fugaku estuvo a casi nada de negarse y entregarle la corona a Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke... Saori había sido buena con Fugaku y le había advertido que de entregarle la corona a Itachi, y no a Sasuke, muchas cosas malas se vendrían encima de su reino y la muerte de Itachi sería inevitable haciendo que de igual forma Sasuke tomara la corona porque ese era su destino. Saori había sido generosa al decirle todo eso a Fugaku y así evitar la muerte de Itachi.

-Yo no la he elegido mi señor, el destino se encargó de eso. Es el destino quien ha decidido ponerla en tu camino-

-No me casare con ella-

Saori mostro una sonrisa fingida y asintió dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con él, no cuestionaría las decisiones de su futuro rey. Camino hacia la salida con su andar elegante para regresar a su habitación.

-¿No piensas decir nada?- cuestiono Sasuke al sentir que se marchaba sin cuestionarlo y eso era mala señal para él.

Saori se detuvo sujetando el pomo de las enormes puertas, mostro una sonrisa de lado que pasó desapercibida para Sasuke ya que le daba la espalda.

-No pienso cuestionar tus decisiones mi señor, el destino es el destino...- abrió la puerta - ... Y si no te casas con ella ahora, lo harás en un futuro no muy lejano- espero un momento para escuchar la respuesta de su rey.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar eso ¿Porque el destino se empeñaba en que se casara con una plebeya? Cuando podía bien casarse con Karin Uzumaki o con Tamaki que gozaban de más belleza que esa plebeya y de mucho mejor cuerpo. Saori al ver que ni había respuesta se preparó para decirle algo más.

-Solo recuerde que nunca me equivoco mi señor y solo le daré una última visión de su futuro, tómelo como un regalo de mi parte - enfoco sus zafiros en el ónix de Sasuke - En caso de que usted decida no casarse con ella... La encerrada en la cárcel y se casara con Uzumaki Karin- Sasuke esbozo una ligera sonrisa de lado - Su reinado será uno de los mejores y tanto dicha como felicidad abundaran en su matrimonio...- Saori borro su sonrisa y sus ojos se ensombrecieron por un momento -... Pero recuerde que le dije que Haruno Sakura es poseedora de belleza pero también de inteligencia, una inteligencia que usara para vengarse de usted por haberla encerrado y juzgado sin piedad alguna. No utilizara espadas ni mucho menos armara una guerra... Utilizará su belleza y su inteligencia para acabar con usted mi señor e inevitablemente caerá tendido a sus pies y cuando eso pase, la hará su esposa-

-Supongo que ella también se enamorara de mí, habías dicho que me daría un amor puro y sincero-

-Más nunca le dije que lo admitiría tan fácilmente... Ella se negara sus sentimientos hacia usted solo para verlo sufrir, desdicha y dolor inundaran su matrimonio y cuando menos se lo espere. La perderá...- Saori esbozo otra sonrisa pero esta vez era más macabra - ... Se marchara de su lado cuando usted más la ame, Haruno Sakura será su perdición y la de su reino porque usted mi señor caerá y todo su reino caerá con usted con la partida de ella-

Salió cerrando la puerta por completo, había sido demasiado generosa con él, al decirle lo que el futuro le deparaba en caso de hacer caso omiso a su profecía. Quizá era la única vez que haría algo así por Sasuke pero como ella le había dicho, era un regalo, un regalo dado solo porque aún era muy joven y para que no se tomara tan a la ligera las profecías de Saori. Sasuke se quedó solo en el salón de audiencia meditando cada una de las palabras de Saori y aunque le había dicho parte de su futuro como un regalo... Parte de él no creía del todo en ella ya que el futuro podía cambiar ¿No? Y el de verdad no deseaba casarse con esa plebeya. Pero la otra parte de él le decía que tenía que hacerle caso a Saori o de verdad pagaría muy caro las consecuencias de sus actos. Por donde quiera que lo viera estaba completamente jodido y sin saber qué hacer.

-X-

16, 17, 18...

Sakura contaba cada paso que daba por el largo pasillo que la conducía a el altar, estaba a unos pasos de llegar a lado de Sasuke. Hasta hace unos días era una supuesta ladrona y vivía en la calle, ahora vivía en el castillo y estaba a punto de casarse con el rey, convertirse en su esposa y en reina. Prácticamente la habían obligado a casarse con el ¿Porque? No lo sabía y nadie había querido decírselo solo le habían dicho que si no se casaba con el... Pasaría el resto de su vida encerrada en los calabozos o le cortarían la cabeza en medio de la plaza cívica del pueblo. No quería morir tan joven, solo tenía 17 años de edad y aun le faltaban muchas cosas por hacer en este mundo. Aunque quizá y solo quizá hubiese preferido morir a casarse con un idiota como Sasuke.

20, 21, 22...

Cada vez estaba más cerca, todos los presentes la miraban con mala cara y escuchaba uno que otro cuchicheo por ahí pero les restaba importancia. Se estaba muriendo de los nervios por dentro pero por fuera se mostraba fuerte, contemplo un momento a su futuro esposo y lo analizo detalladamente... Era realmente guapo y poseedor unos ojos negros ónix tan penetrantes que casi podía asegurar que veían su alma. Cualquiera diría que era una chica afortunada por casarse con Uchiha Sasuke pero a ella simplemente le daba igual, después de todo era un grosero, engreído y según las sirvientas le habían dicho que era mujeriego a más no poder.

24, 25, 26...

En verdad estaba perdida y con cada paso que daba estaba más cerca de su perdición total. "Maldita sea" pensaba una y otra vez sin dejar de ver a su futuro esposo, sin querer había fruncido un poco se ceño haciendo que Sasuke también lo hiciera. Saori observaba atenta la escena y tal como lo había previsto, el rey se casaba con la plebeya que lo haría sufrir pero también lo haría feliz... Y juntos serian invencibles.

28, 29 y 30.

Había llegado a lado de Sasuke quien le extendió su brazo para que lo tomara y así lo hizo pero más a la fuerza. Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa hipócrita para cubrir las apariencias y la ceremonia comenzó. Una ceremonia que juntaría sus vidas para siempre o hasta que la muerte los separe porque su destino es estar juntos.

"_Peleas, golpes, celos, engaños abundaran en su matrimonio, ambos en guerra siempre estarán... Pero juntos vencerán todo eso, juntos serán invencibles" _

¿Rewies?


	2. CAPITULO 2: LOS AMANTES

¡Hola hola! Primero que nada quiero agradecer a TODOS los que agregaron a favoritos y followers esta historia. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el primer capítulo! ¡Que emoción!

Cinlayj2: Me parece lindo que te haya parecido lindo jajaja

Yoss: Me alegra que te gustara

Blackskyredsea: Aqui traigo la continuación jaja me gusta que te guste

Afrothea: Me emociono tanto tu comentario jaja gracias por decirme todo lo que te gusto de esta historia y lamento que no hayas sido el primer comentario jaja

Ary garcioyama: E traído la continuación jaja

Guest: Me alegra que te guste :)

Muchas muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios... Eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo jaja espero que este capitulo tambien les guste y sin mas los dejo leer.

¡Muchos saludos a todas y todos!

...

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

...

CAPITULO 2: LOS AMANTES

El resonar del cristal de las copas chocando una con otra a modo de brindis, las risas, las platicas, las miradas tanto curiosas como molestas entre las personas y la música inundaban el salón principal como signo de la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo por la boda y coronación de nuestro ahora rey Uchiha Sasuke. Hacía ya rato que la la noche havia caído, casi todos los invitados habían arribado al salón de fiestas y la mayoría de estos habia visto a Sakura con mala cara a pesar de que ahora era la reina, pero Sakura no se habia quedado atrás y los había visto de igual forma porque no se dejaría intimidar por nadie. Llevaba rato sentada en la mesa asignada para Sasuke y ella, solo observaba con cierto desagrado las grandes cantidades de comida, vino, pan, postres y frutas que servían pero de lo cual solo comían un poco o la picoteaban.

-Tanta comida que quizá el dia de mañana será tirada- murmuro soltando un suspiro - Mientras que en las calles mas pobres del reino se mueren de hambre- torcio un poco su boca con molestia.

Decidió llevar su mirada al rededor del salón para distraerse en otra cosa, se encontró con unos ojos zafiro mirando con desinterés el lugar, sonrio un poco y se levanto de su lugar para ir a lado de Saori que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del salón apartada de todos. Sakura había catalogado a Saori como"Misteriosa y rara" pero era a la única persona que conocía en ese lugar o al menos habia cruzado mas de cinco palabras con ella, pero Sakura siempre decía que "Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada" asi que habia decidido conocerla mejor y quizá llegar a ser amigas, lo mismo pensó con Sasuke pero lo mando al demonio cuando amenazó con encerrarla de por vida en el calabozo o con cortarle la cabeza en medio de la plaza cívica.

Llego hasta donde estaba Saori sentándose a su lado, Saori por su parte no se inmuto con la aparición de la peli rosa.

-¿Acaso mi señora se siente sola?-

Sakura se sorprendió por la voz seria pero a la vez tranquila de Saori que en ningún momento habia volteado a verla, seguía con sus zafiros al frente.

-No pero si incomoda, todos me miran de una forma extraña-

-Te juzgan con sus miradas ya que con sus palabras no pueden hacerlo o al menos no aqui- Saori tomo la copa de vino mientras lo revolvia suavemente - Todos ellos saben que si te juzgan en voz alta, la muerte les vendrá como castigo por hablar asi de su reina-

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al ver a Saori sonreír de lado, no era una sonrisa normal, era una sonrisa de esas que las personas sueltan cuando esconden algo realmente malo.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto Sakura para olvidar el tema anterior.

Sakura y Saori posaron sus miradas en una mujer de cabello y ojos rojos como la sangre, piel como la porcelana, facciones finas, curvas prominentes y un poco mas alta que Sakura. Aquella mujer era poseedora de una belleza elegante igual que sus movimientos, llevaba un vestido de seda rojo ceñido a su cuerpo haciendo resaltar mas su figura. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de Sakura, lo que llamo su atención fue ver la forma cariñosa en la que se le pegaba a su "esposo" ya que habia llegado directo a saludarlo a el colgándosele del cuello y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios para después susurrar algo a su oído haciendo que su "esposo sonriera seductoramente.

Y como si eso fuera poco, lo habia jalado directo al centro del salón para que bailara con ella y eso era lo que sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas contemplaban ahora... A su "esposo" y esa pelirroja bailando muy pegaditos lanzándose miradas provocativas y sonrisas seductoras.

-Uzumaki Karin, es prima del rey de la nación del viento.. Uzumaki Naruto- Saori le enseño con su mirada a un rubio de ojos azules muy guapo que sonreía y platicaba de lo mas tranquilo con Itachi - Es un buen amigo y aliado de mi rey- mostro una sonrisa de lado para después posar sus zafiros en Sakura - Karin y Sasuke son buenos ... Amigos- no habia encontrado mejor descripción para ellos.

Sakura asintio en señal de que habia entendido todo.

-Ahora vuelvo-

Saori suspiró tomando un poco de vino y preparándose para la escena que estaba por ocurrir. Sakura no estaba celosa de Sasuke y sus amigas, después de todo solo se casaron por un motivo que ella desconoce pero Sasuke le habia arruinado la vida obligándola a casarse con el... Entonces es justo que ella tambien le arruine su vida y que mejor que empezar con su "amiga" para fastidiarle la vida. Quizá si se la fastidiaba demasiado terminaría diciéndole que se divorciaran y la dejaría libre de nuevo. Llego al centro del salón donde se encontraban ellos demasiado juntos, se preparo mentalmente para dar su mejor actuación y puso su mejor cara.

-Disculpa- hablo con voz educada y tocando el hombro de Karin, llamando la atención de esta y de su esposo, ambos le dedicaron una mirada asesina pero poco le importó ya que por dentro estaba sonriendo por estar logrando su cometido - ¿Me permites bailar con MI esposo?- sonrio amablemente tratando de no soltar una carcajada al ver el ceño fruncido de los dos, aunque Karin no se habia separado aun de Sasuke - Eres Uzumaki Karin ¿Verdad?-

Karin asintio con molestia pero por mas enojada que estuviera, Sakura ahora era la esposa de Sasuke y no podía decirle nada.

-Soy Ha.. Uchiha Sakura - corrigió sabiendo que eso molestaría mas a los dos presentes, le extendió su mano pero Karin solo sonrio con arrogancia dejándola con la mano estirada y haciendo que Sakura se molestara pero siguió con su sonrisa fingida - Bueno... Ahora con tu permiso, deseo bailar con mi esposo-

Dicho eso se metió entre medio de los dos logrando quitar a Karin por completo, sujeto la mano de Sasuke e hizo que este tomara su cintura para después moverse al compas de la música, Sasuke no pudo hacer nada porque sabia que se veria mal que dejara a su "esposa" por ir detrás de Karin que solo bufo molesta y salio de ahí hecha una furia.

-Apenas llegamos unas horas de casados y ¿Ya me estas engañando?- pregunto Sakura con fingido enojo y negando con la cabeza tratando de suprimir una sonrisita divertida.

-¿Celosa?-

-¿Porque habría de estarlo?-

-Porque una plebeya y ladrona como tu nunca podrá tenerme entre sus sabanas- murmuro Sasuke a su oído con una sonrisa llena de malicia, se habia dado cuenta de las intenciones de Sakura desde que se acerco a ellos y no pensaba caer en su juego - Nunca tendrás lo que ella tiene- agrego para separarse de ella.

Sakura sintió su orgullo herido pero aun asi sonrio con fingida tranquilidad, no pensaba dejarse humillar de esa forma por Sasuke.

-¿Y que es lo que ella tiene? ¿A usted?- Sakura sonrio de lado - De ser asi, no quiero tener lo que ella tiene... Al menos esta plebeya ladrona será la esposa y sobre todo la reina de la nación del fuego, mientras que ella solo será la amante del rey que siempre se conformara con un poco de su tiempo o con tenerlo en su cama-.

Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto porque sabia que Sakura tenia razon. Apretó con fuerza su mano y su cintura para seguir bailando.

-Ella iba a ser mi esposa mientras que usted iba a ser encerrada en los calabozos-

-Lamento decirle que el "Iba" no existe y ahora yo soy su esposa mientras que ella solo será la amante- Sakura sonrio victoriosa y le propinó un pisotón con fuerza a Sasuke para que la soltara, este solo hizo una mueca rara para ocultar su dolor y no la soltó.

-¿Te diviertes con la escena?-

Itachi tomo asiento a lado de Saori que solo se encontraba disfrutando de la escena ente Sasuke y Sakura, mostro una ligera sonrisa sin mirar siquiera a Itachi.

-Es una chica valiente y decidida, no teme enfrentarse al rey-

Itachi suspiro tomando un semblante serio, no sabia porque Saori habia decidido que su hermano se convirtiera en rey siendo tan joven y mucho menos que se casara con Sakura.

-Son tan solo unos niños, Sasuke tiene 18 y ella tiene 17.- murmuro cruzando sus brazos.

-El destino les depara buenas cosas-

-El destino puede cambiar o equivocarse-

-Y es por eso que a elegido juntarlos - Saori se giro hacia Itachi conservando su semblante serio - No importa que el destino se equivoque o cambie, ellos siempre estarán juntos, incluso si los separa o pone a prueba su amor... Encontraran la manera de reunirse de nuevo o de superar esa prueba- Itachi suspiró sin dejar de ver los zafiros de Saori - Juntos vencerán la peor de las adversidades-

-Juntos serán invencibles- murmuro Itachi recordando la profecía.

Saori asintio mientras dirigía au mirada de nuevo a los reyes que seguían bailando e intercambiando miradas de odio. Itachi sabia que Saori sabia mas de lo que les decía y rara era la vez que revelaba mas allá de sus profecías pero el hecho de que le hubiese contado a Sasuke lo que le deparaba el destino si hacia caso omiso de su profecía hacia Sakura, era algo que lo hacia preocuparse puesto que si se atrevió a decirle eso a su hermano era porque de en verdad deseaba que el matrimonio de Sasuke y Sakura se llevara acabo... ¿Porque tanto interés en que se Casarán? Itachi sabia que un motivo fuerte debía de haber como para que Saori deseara que se casaran ¿Pero que era?

Saori ahora prestaba atención a las personas que hicieron acto de presencia, nunca les habia visto o escuchado de ellos, los examino con detalle mientras caminaban hacia Sasuke. Era un hombre joven de piel pálida, cabello blanco desgreñado, ojos azules y helados como el hielo acompañado de una mujer un poco mas baja que el de cabello negro azulado, ojos blancos y puros como la luna, piel blanca como la nieve, facciones finas y de buen cuerpo. Parecía mas una muñeca de porcelana por su belleza y elegancia, pero el no se quedaba atras puesto que tambien era un hombre guapo que en cuanto piso el salón llamo la atención de varias chicas aunque el las ignoro porque al parecer solo tenia ojos para su bella acompañante que miraba con cierta timidez a todos.

Ella sujetaba su brazo, ambos sonreian pero para Saori no paso desapercibida la mirada que la chica le lanzo al rubio que tenia el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus puños apretados.

-Otsutsuki Toneri y Hyuga Hinata, son esposos y pertenecen a la isla de la luna- explico Itachi al ver el interés de Saori - Son amigos y aliados de la nación del fuego y el viento-

-¿La isla de la luna?-

-Es una isla en forma de media luna que esta a tres dias en tierra y otro mas en mar para llegar a ella. No es muy conocida pero son fuertes aliados-

-Ya veo- murmuro Saori pero seguia sin recordar o al menos nunca habia escuchado a Fugaku hablar de ellos.

-Ven te los presentare-

Itachi se levanto de su lugar sujetando la mano de Saori y llevándola con el. Saori se estremeció al sentir el contacto con Itachi, hacia ya años que estaba enamorada de el pero desafortunadamente Itachi nunca habia deparado en ella, solo la veía como una hermana, mas grande fue su desilusión cuando se entero que el ya tenia novia y una muy hermosa de nombre Konan, pero la misma Saori se habia encargado de profesarla para el.

-Eres una verdadera molestia- mascullo Sasuke viendo con furia a Sakura que solo sonreía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Cuando Sakura estaba por contestarle se vieron interrumpidos por Toneri que sonreía amablemente acompañado de su esposa.

-Mis felicitaciones a los nuevos reyes- musito con tranquilidad, Sasuke y Sakura se detuvieron para hacerle frente. Sasuke mantuvo su semblante serio y Sakura sonrio levemente.

-Hinata, Toneri- Saludo Sasuke- ella es ...- eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras -... Haruno Sakura, la nueva reina- concluyo, por nada del mundo pensaba llamarla "mi esposa" eso si que no.

-Sakura ellos son...-

-Toneri y Hinata Otsutsuki- completo Itachi apareciendo entre ellos acompañado de Saori. - Es un gusto verlos, déjenme tambien presentarles a Saori, la consejera del rey-

Saori sonrio amable, sin embargo, se tenso al encontrarse con la mirada de Hinata que le revelo muchas cosas que hubiese preferido no saber. Cuando paso sus zafiros hacia Toneri que le sonreía amistosamente sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal pero no por lo que vio... Si no, por lo que no vio. No logro ver nada sobre el futuro de Toneri o de su pasado, todo estaba en blanco.

-Es un gusto conocerla- la voz de Toneri la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Lo mismo digo-

-Sakura ¿Puedes acompañar a Hinata a su mesa?- Itachi intervino al ver lo cortante que habia sido Saori - Sasuke, Toneri y yo tenemos que hablar de algo.- le dedico una mirada confusa a Saori antes de alejarse de ella.

La poseedora de los ojos zafiros le resto importancia y su mirada viajo por todo el salón en busca de una persona. Cuando la encontró se dispuso a caminar en dirección de el.

-Con su permiso-

Hizo una ligera reverencia hacia Sakura y Hinata alejándose de ellas. En una de las esquinas cercanas a la entrada se encontraba cierto rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, bebiendo como si el vino se fuese acabar, tan concentrado estaba en lo que hacia que nunca se percató de que Saori llego a su lado. Observaba atenta como el rubio no despegaba la mirada de Hinata y de vez en cuando gruñía molesto al ver a Toneri.

-No deberías estas bebiendo tanto mi señor- hablo captando la atención del rubio que se sorprendió al escucharla y poco falto para que gritara por el susto - ¿Que es lo que te aflige tanto?-

Naruto se tenso al escucharla, para el nunca habia sido un secreto que Saori sabia cosas que los demás no pero ¿Acaso sabia de su secreto? La sola idea de pensarlo lo hizo estremecer, conocía a Saori desde que llego al reino Uchiha para estar a lado de Fugaku, y al igual que Itachi y Sasuke, la consideraba su amiga.

-Nada- susurro bajando la mirada.

Saori suspiro contemplando a la joven Hyuga, de verdad que era hermosa... Llena de luz y pureza como la misma luna, tan bella pero tan prohibida por el hecho de estar casada.

-¿Desde cuando?-

Naruto sabia que estaba perdido desde el momento en que Saori se le acerco, no habia forma de engañarla y si pensaba en hacerlo... Pagaria caro el tratar de verle la cara, sabia bien a lo que Saori se referia al ver que tenia los ojos clavados en Hinata. Soltó un gran suspiro de resignación mientras daba un trago enorme a su copa de vino, enfoco sus ojos en Hinata y esbozo una sonrisa melancólica.

-Hace como un mes-

-Ya veo-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Lo vi en sus ojos, cuando Itachi me los presento- Saori frunció un poco el ceño al recordar que en Toneri no habia visto nada - Debes alejarte de ella Naruto, ella esta mas que prohibida para ti.-

Naruto sintió su corazón oprimirse al escuchar a Saori, sabia que el romance entre ellos dos estaba mas que prohibido y que si Toneri se llegaba a enterar, seguro que lo mataria. Su mirada se entristeció al momento en que la desviava al suelo ¿Como alejarse de ella? Si la amaba tanto, tanto que dolía... Hasta ahora solo se conformaba con tenerla por contadas veces y disfrutar de su compañía, su calidez, su amor, porque ella lo amaba a el a pesar de estar casada con Toneri.

_-"Tan bella, pura y llena de luz como la luna que ilumina tus noches, te brindara el mas puro amor que jamas hayas visto. Pero ... dolor, sufrimiento, muerte y guerras es el precio a pagar por la libertad para amarse"- _

Naruto a esas alturas tenia los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa, incluso la borrachera se le había bajado al escuchar a Saori ¿Porque le decía una profecía a el? ¿Era una advertencia? Nunca lo habia hecho y el hecho de que lo hiciera ahora le causaba cierto temor por lo que Saori hubiese visto en cuanto conoció a Hinata.

-Tómalo como un regalo,ya que eres el mejor amigo de mi rey. Sabes de sobra que es lo único que te diré y que no debes pasar por alto una profecía mia o el precio a pagar será muy caro-

Dicho eso Saori le dedico una sonrisa un tanto espeluznante y se alejo dejándolo completamente asombrado por lo que le habia dicho, no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo a Hinata chocando con sus ojos perla mirándolo un tanto inquieta ¿Porque el destino la habia puesto en su camino si no era para el? Aparto su mirada con tristeza de la de ella y bebió lo ultimo de su copa para salir de ahí.

¿Reviews?


	3. CAPITULO 3: EL ATAQUE

Hola a todos jaja disculpen que no responda comentarios je pero es que subo el capitulo de rapido ... Al igual que les pido que no me maten si hay faltas de ortografía y asi jaja prometo reeditarlo después y arreglar esos errores.

Igual prometo tomarme el tiempo para contestar los comentarios ja pero si no subi ahora el capitulo ya no lo subi jaja tambien agradezco a todos lo que me agregaron a favoritos y reviews! Que emoción!

Sin mas los dejos leer... Nos leemos en la próxima.

Saludos y abrazos para todos!

...

CAPITULO 3: EL ATAQUE

_"Tan bella, pura y llena de luz como la luna que ilumina tus noches, te brindara el mas puro amor que jamas hayas visto. Pero ... dolor, sufrimiento, muerte y guerras es el precio a pagar por la libertad para amarse"_

El sol, con rojas tonalidades, declina en el horizonte. Las nubes se confunden con las sombras de la noche que anuncia su llegada, indicando que el tiempo se a terminado para aquellos amantes que reposan en una sencilla cabaña de tan solo un piso, esta algo vieja y descuidada pero es el lugar perfecto para ellos. Esa cabaña abandonada en medio del espeso bosque que ahora se tiñe de negro por la obscuridad que va cayendo, a servido en mas de una ocasión para esconder a esa pareja de enamorados que deben amarse a escondidas porque su amor esta mas que prohibido.

En su interior solo yacen unos cuantos muebles viejos, una chimenea y una pequeña cama individual que a sido arreglada para su encuentro, ahi, en medio de la nada donde nadie puede encontrarlos y pueden disfrutar plenamente su amor, sin temor a ser vistos o encontrados en plena acción. La tranquilidad del lugar es perfecta para ella que se encuentra durmiendo, tiene su cabeza acomodada en el pecho de el mientras lo abraza tiernamente, sonríe y suspira de vez en cuando, quizá por un buen sueño. Esta completamente desnuda, solo una delgada sabana cubre su fino y suave cuerpo.

El por el contrario, se mantiene despierto contemplando el techo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules como el cielo, tiene uno de sus brazos en su nuca y el otro traza círculos imaginarios en la espalda de su acompañante mientras la mantiene abrazada. Suspira pesadamente y posa su mirada en ella, observándola atentamente como si quisiera guardar cada facción de su fino rostro en su mente, sonríe con ternura pero a la vez con dolor porque debe disfrutar cada momento con ella, debe disfrutar la suavidad de su piel, sus gestos, su belleza, su amor... Porque dentro de pronto ella se marchara regresando a su hogar de nuevo y lo dejara con ese enorme dolor en su pecho, como a sido en el ultimo mes.

-Ya despertaste- murmuro al ver que abría esos hermosos ojos blancos como la luna y le dedicaba un cálida sonrisa.

Asintio conservando su sonrisa mientras sus mejillas adquirían un ligero rojo carmesí, lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en su musculoso pecho pero casi al instante se separó de el sentándose bruscamente en la cama sujetando firmemente la sabana para cubrir su desnudez. Habia caído en la cuenta de que la cabaña estaba completamente obscura y eso solo podía significar que ya era de noche y ella aun seguía fuera de casa.

-Acaba de anochecer, aun es temprano-

El rubio se levanto de la cama para comenzar a vestirse, su semblante habia cambiado a serio e incluso podría decirse que enojado. Odiaba cuando era la hora de separarse y fingir que nada habia pasado, el era alguien sin compromisos pero ella...

-Mañana por la mañana nos vamos-

-Lo se-

-No quiero irme sabiendo que estas enojado conmigo- murmuro mientras agachaba la mirada entristecida, le dolía que el rubio le hablara de una forma tan cortante - Naruto...- murmuro al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

Naruto permanecía de piel solo con los pantalones puestos y viendo hacia la nada con los puños ligeramente apretados.

-Como no enojarme si mañana regresas a la isla de la luna y no se cuando te volveré a ver- reclamo sentándose en la orilla de la cama y viéndola a los ojos con una enorme tristeza - Ni siquiera en el mes que haz estado en la nación del fuego e logrado verte mas Hinata- murmuro desviando la mirada a las sabanas.

Hinata sentía el mismo dolor que el, cada que se decían adiós era un dolor inmenso para ambos pero ese dolor se habia intensificado durante el ultimo mes porque a pesar de que ella y su esposo habían sido invitados por Sasuke a quedarse para disfrutar y conocer mejor la nación del fuego. Naruto y ella solo habían logrado verse dos ocasiones y ambas ocasiones fueron en esa cabaña, mientras dia a dia sufrían internamente al verse por el castillo y solo saludarse cordialmente porque para todo el mundo eran desconocidos.

-Lamento hacerte tanto daño...-

-El daño me lo e hecho yo por enamorarme de una mujer casada, jamas debi haber puesto mis ojos en ti-

-¿Te arrepientes de ello?-

Naruto sonrio con tristeza al escuchar la voz cargada de dolor de Hinata -No- contesto sin duda alguna y es que en el fondo no se arrepentía de conocerla porque gracias a ella conocía lo que era el amor, un amor lleno de grandes momentos pero tambien de mucho dolor - Jamas me arrepentiría de haberte conocido, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida Hinata, aunque estes casada con Toneri-

Hinata no pudo mas y ante la mirada nostálgica de Naruto se hecho a llorar con fuerza, lo abrazo escondiéndose en su pecho mientras el la recibía con cierta alegría, acarició su sedoso cabello negro azulado, recargo su menton en su cabella y suspiro con pesar ¿Porque tenia que ser tan difícil separarse de ella?

-Aunque este casada con Toneri, nunca lo ame, nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, crei que con el tiempo me enamoraría de el pero no fue asi. Quizá el me ame a mi pero yo te amo ti... Te amo Naruto- murmuro aferrándose mas a el - Eres el sol que ilumino mi obscuridad con tu calidez y tu amor-

Su corazón latio de forma acelerada por las palabras de Hinata, ella lo amaba intensamente y eso era lo único que le importaba, saber que el corazón de ella solo le pertenecía a el, saber que Toneri nunca podría tenerla en la forma en la que el la tenia...

-Escápate conmigo Hinata-

Soltó sin pensarlo dos veces, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y lo único que necesitaba era que ella le dijera que si para comenzar a planear todo y llevarla con el a la nación de viento donde Toneri ya no podría hacer nada y asi el se la quedaría y la haría su esposa. Sin embargo, estaba pasando por alto la profecía de Saori _"Tan bella, pura y llena de luz como la luna que ilumina tus noches, te brindara el mas puro amor que jamas hayas visto. Pero ... dolor, sufrimiento, muerte y guerras es el precio a pagar por la libertad para amarse" _estaba siendo descuidado al olvidarse de eso pero pronto descubriría que el precio a pagar por ignorar una profecía de ese tamaño ... Seria demasiado grande.

...

-Aqui esta tu té-

Sakura dejo una pequeña taza encima de la mesa de jardin en el que se encontraba Saori disfrutando de la vista del jardin, el cielo despejado y los cálidos rayos del sol. Desde hace unas dos semanas le habia comenzado a doler la cabeza, al principio solo era unas pequeñas punzadas pero conforme mas dias pasaban mas fuerte se hacia. Sakura se habia percatado de su dolor en la mañana que fue a pedirle que la dejara bañarse en su baño porque habia golpeado a Sasuke y lo mas seguro era que intentara vengarse de ella, se ofreció a prepararle un té medicinal que habia aprendido a hacer hace tiempo.

-Gracias...- murmuro después de darle un largo trago a la taza.

-Espero que te sirva- Sakura sonrio ligeramente sentándose a su lado y contemplando el jardin lleno de hermosas flores - ¿Sabes porque te duele?-

-No.-

-¿Desde cuando empezó?-

-Hace como tres semanas, al principio era como unas muy ligeras punzadas pero después se volvió mas intenso hasta el grado de no dejarme dormir bien- explico dándole otro sorbo a su taza.

-Que extraño...-

Sakura suspiro y mantuvo un semblante preocupado, jugueteo con sus manos en busca de que mas decir para que el silencio no se volviera incomodo ya que Saori solo contestaba sus preguntas, muy rara vez iniciaba ella la platica... Era demasiado seria pero con un semblante tranquilo que en los últimos dias pasaba a molesto por los dolores de cabeza.

-¿Como va tu relación con el rey, mi señora?-

Sakura esta vez suspiro pesado recordando su situación con Sasuke que cada dia iba peor, en lugar de mejorar solo peleaban y se arrojaban cosas cuando estallaban en ira. Llevaban mas de mes y medio de casados, a pesar de que dormían en la misma habitación para cubrir apariencias... Nunca se habían hablado mas que para insultarse.

-De maravilla- murmuro con sarcasmo.

-Sasuke es difícil de entender... Aun es joven e inmaduro de vez en cuando-

-Yo diría que siempre.-

-Hmmp - Sakura sonrio ante el monosílabo de Saori, comenzaba a creer que se contagiaba ese monosílabo ya que Sasuke siempre lo decía al igual que lo habia escuchado varias veces en Itachi, Fugaku e incluso Mikoto - Sabe dirigir bien los asuntos del reino, es buena persona cuando llegas a conocerlo bien. Solo que esta acostumbrado a dar órdenes y que se haga todo lo que el dice- explico.

-Y que yo lo contradiga y no deje que me de ordenes es lo que le desespera- afirmo la peli rosa.

-Asi es, en especial porque eres mujer. El siempre a hecho a las mueres como el quiere, las seduce y domina con su encanto. Goza de tener a las mejores mujeres en su cama, ninguna se a resistido a el - Sakura se asombro de que Saori le estuviera diciendo aquello y no logro evitar sonreír al saber que poco a poco se ganaba la amistad de ella - Y de pronto apareces tu y eres todo lo contrario a las demás mujeres, eres _agresiva, terca, escandalosa, rebelde e insolente_.- a Sakura se le esfumo la sonrisa al escuchar eso y mas por el tono frio que empleó - Pero eres de buen corazón, un buen corazón lleno de los mas puros sentimientos que tienes que ocultar para no salir herida de nuevo y para sobrevivir ¿No es asi mi señora?- Saori se giro hacia ella con una sonrisa de lado y una ceja arqueada.

-...- Sakura sonrio con nostalgia al recordar varios sucesos de su vida y lo difícil que habia resultado para ella.

-¿En donde vivias antes de casarte con el rey?- pregunto Saori aunque conocía la respuesta pero quería que la reina por fin tomara confianza y no se sintiera tan sola, lo hubiese hecho antes pero por su dolor de cabeza no lograba concentrarse en nada mas - ¿Sakura?- pregunto al ver que no habia respuesta.

Sakura dudo un poco en contarle pero si no lo hacia estaba segura que nunca haría amistad con ella y deseaba dejar de sentirse sola en ese enorme castillo.

-En la calle, naci en una familia llena de carencias. Vivíamos al dia con lo poco que papá ganaba, mi mama tambien trabajaba y con eso pagábamos la casa en la que vivíamos -

-¿Que paso con tus padres?-

-Mi madre Mebuki Haruno murió de una enfermedad cuando yo tenia 5 años y cuando tenia 7 mi padre Kizashi Haruno murió a causa de un asalto donde le quitaron lo poco que traía. Lo único que conservo se ellos es este collar-

Saco cuidadosamente un collar de entre su vestido, era un colgante en forma de sakura muy bonito y que cualquiera diría que muy costoso.

-Te quedaste sola-

-Asi es, poco después el dueño de la casa me corrió sin dejarme sacar mis cosas y sin tener piedad de una niña- Sakura suspiro con pesar mientras sus esmeraldas entristecían - Tuve que aprender a vivir en la calle-

Sakura siguió contándole su historia, la historia de aquella niña que desde los 7 años vivía en la calle y estaba sola en ese frio y cruel mundo. Todas las personas la trataban mal por ser una niña de la calle, tenia que robar comida de vez en cuando o buscarla de entre los basureros o desperdicios... Aprendió de los desprecios, insultos , maltratos y demás cosas a hacerse fuerte para nunca mas dejar que alguien le hiciera daño, dejando asi, atrás a la pequeña, tierna e indefensa Sakura. Con el tempo se convirtió en una señorita que se crió en las calles y que poco le importaba lo que la gente pensaba de ella, después de todo siempre fue humillada, despreciada y juzgada sin siquiera conocerla o saber su historia.

Tal parecía que eso nunca cambiaria ya que Sasuke se encargaba siempre de hacerlo, no la conocía y siempre le decía insultos de todos o la juzgaba por su conducta y sus pocos modales hiriendo su orgullo y una pequeña parte de ella pero siempre le demostraba que sus palabras no le afectaban en lo mas mínimo y terminaba insultándolo de igual manera. Odiaba en un 100% al Uchiha por ser tan Idiota pero era su "esposo" y tendría que vivir con el hasta que se cansara de esa farsa.

-Cuando te trajeron ante Sasuke ¿Porque fue?-

-Porque robe un trozo de pan, tenia demasiada hambre ... El señor se dio cuenta y me golpeo con su bastón - musito un poco apenada y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, desde que se habia convertido en reina ya no habia carecido de comida - Me enoje de que lo hiciera y me le fui encima a darle golpes como pude-

-Ya veo-

-Mi señora, el rey solicita su presencia en el salón de visitas- una chica de la servidumbre interrumpió su platica.

-Enseguida voy, gracias-

La chica hizo una reverencia y salio de ahi, la peli rosa podía asegurar que casi le daba un dolor de cabeza al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke ¿Para que la quería?

-Ve mi señora, enseguida te alcanzo-

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y se levanto de su lugar para ir a donde Sasuke. Caminaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sentía un ligero pinchazo en su pecho por remover cosas de su pasado y recordar todo lo que vivió antes de casarse, se le hacia increíble que hasta hace unos meses atrás fuera una muchachita que vivía en las calles. Y hace un mes y medio se casa con el rey, convirtiéndose en la reina de la nación del fuego. Su vida habia dado un giro de 360 grados pero aun seguía sufriendo... Sasuke se encargaba siempre de hacer de su vida un completo infierno, siempre estaban en guerra.

Se detuvo afuera del salón de vistas, se arreglo sus prendas y su peinado para dar su mejor impresión, no permitirá que Sasuke la viera triste, inhaló profundo e inflo sus cachetes para después soltar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, se preparo mentalmente para cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar con Sasuke y mostro una sonrisa fingida, comenzaba a tener practica en eso de las sonrisas fingidas, coloco sus delicadas manos en ambas puertas de madera maciza y las empujo para entrar llamando la atención de los ahí presentes.

La sorpresa la invadió al ver a Karin e Ino Yamanaka ahi pero tambien habia otra persona que venia cubierta con una capucha negra cubriéndola de pies a cabeza e impidiendo que su rostro se viera. Logro ocultar su sorpresa y dirio su mirada hacia Sasuke que la veía con curiosidad pero poco duro esa mirada ya que de inmediato cambio a una llena de frialdad.

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?-

-Veo que tenemos visitas- Sakura ignoro por completo el tobo frio de Sasuke, para nadie de los ahí presentes era extraño que Sasuke le hablara asi a su "esposa" puesto que sabían que no la quería - Debiste avisarme para prepararles algo- añadió Sakura con fingido enfado.

Camino hacia Sasuke y se posó a su lado sabiendo lo mucho que eso enfadaría a Karin e Ino. Sonrio mas ampliamente y observo a la persona que venia cubierta con la capucha negra.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de preparar algo porque su estancia aqui será permanente -

Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa de lado llena de triunfo por la cara de confusión y enojo de Sakura.

-¿Permanente?-

-Se quedaran aqui hasta nuevo aviso. Asi que, prepara las habitaciones que ocuparan-

-¿Porque se quedaran aqui? Y que las prepare la servidumbre, yo no tengo porque hacerlo- ahora si la peli rosa estaba molesta. Una cosa era que ella supiera o sospechara que Sasuke y Karin eran amantes pero siempre el salia a verla e incluso llegaba a altas horas de la noche pero otra cosa era que la metiera en donde ella vivía ¿Acaso era tambien para molestarla? Y como si no fuera suficiente tambien venia Yamanaka Ino, la mejor amiga de Karin y por lo tanto tambien si enemiga - Porque asi lo e decidió- contesto Sasuke con tono autoritario.

-No pienso aceptarlo- siseo ella tratando de controlar su enojo para no matar a esas dos que sonreían burlonamente.

-No me interesa si lo aceptas o no, ya e dado una orden, recuerda que soy el rey-

-Yo tambien e dado una orden y recuerda que soy la reina-

Las mirada viajaban de uno al otro, la situación se habia tornado tensa entre esos dos, se miraban con odio puro y retándose con las misma. Karin sonreía con satisfacción al saber que la pelea era por ella y estaba casi segura de que Sasuke terminaría ganándole a Sakura.

-Sasuke... No queremos que tenga problemas con su esposa. Si no puede haremos otro plan, no se preocupe-

En ese instante Sakura desvio la mirada hacia la persona de la capucha, reconocía esa voz tan amable.

-¿Hinata?- pregunto la peli rosa.

-Hola Sakura... Lamento las molestias-

-Asi que eres tu- murmuro Sakura viendo como se quitaba el gorro de la capucha, lucia apenada y no se atrevió a verla a los ojos. - ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Toneri vino contigo?- pregunto al no verlo con ella y causando que Hinata se tensara con el tema.

-Lamento no poder contestar tus preguntas pero es demasiado privado el tema-

-Mmm... Ya veo-

-Pediré que preparen sus habitaciones-

-¿Que?-

Sasuke se detuvo ante la pregunta de la peli rosa, al parecer Sakura aun no estaba conforme con su decisión. Pero bueno, no pensaba aceptar a la amante de su esposo en la que ahora era su casa o lugar para vivir, bastante tenia con Sasuke haciéndole la vida imposible como para lidiar con otras dos. Sasuke le dedico una mirada asesina mientras arqueaba una de sus perfectas cejas.

-Hinata se puede quedar, pero ellas dos no- contesto con seguridad y cruzándose de brazos - Y si ellas dos se quedan... Yo me voy de aqui- a Karim aun no se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro pues daba por hecho que Sasuke la dejaría irse para que ellas se quedaran - No pienso quedarme en el mismo lugar que tu amante- siseo con desprecio.

Y ahí fue donde a Karin se le borro lo sonrisa del rostro, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, Hinata se sorprendió e Ino negó con la cabeza.

-Esa chica tiene agallas- murmuro cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba viendo la escena recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, nadie se habia percatado de su presencia por estar peleando entre ellos. - Mira que desafiar una orden del rey- murmuro de nuevo con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Te diviertes espiando? Sasori...-

Sasori sintió su corazón dar un brinco por la repentina aparición de Saori sin que el se hubiese percatado.

-Solo un poco, la nueva reina tiene su carácter- contesto escondiendo el susto que le habia causado.

-Es valiente... - murmuro oteando el salón de invitados, su mirada se detuvo al ver a Hinata entre los presentes, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal haciendo que se tensara - ¿Que hace ella aquí?- murmuro sin despegar sus zafiros de ella.

-¿Hyuga Hinata? El rey me ordeno que la escoltara a ella y las demás aqui al reino, Deidara y yo la hemos traído desde la nación del viento- explico Sasori de lo mas tranquilo.

Saori sabia que algo andaba mal ¿Donde estaba Toneri? El peor de los presentimientos se alojó en su pecho como señal de que algo malo pasaba, camino hacia Sasuke dispuesta a pedir explicaciones pero a medio camino se detuvo abruptamente al sentir de nuevo el dolor de cabeza pero esta vez mucho mas intenso, como si taladraran su cabeza.

-¡Maldición!-

Fue lo único que soltó mientras llevaba sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza doblandose ligeramente del dolor y llamando la atención de todos.

-Saori... ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Sasori que fue el primero en acercarse a ella pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron a ella de inmediato dejando su pelea de lado. De pronto el insoportable dolor cesó dejando confundida y aturdida a Saori, trato de incorporarse pero de nuevo el dolor se apoderó de ella, solo que esta vez no era en la cabeza...

-¡Mis ojos!- grito tapando al instante los mismos.

-Saori- murmuraron Sasuke, Sakura y Sasori.

-Algo no esta bien- murmuro Sasori con preocupación. -Llamen a un medico- pidió.

Saori se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo gritando de dolor, era como si quisieran arrancarle los ojos desde adentro pero nadie que fuera humano seria capaz de hacer eso... Sasori se arrodillo frente a ella y la abraza tratando de calmarla pero ella seguía gritando. Sakura que habia sido la primera en reaccionar salio del lugar en busca de ayuda y escuchando claramente los gritos de Saori que inundaban el castillo. Gritos desgarradores y llenos de dolor insoportable.

-¡Haz que pare!- grito Saori con suplica y refugiada en los brazos de Sasori.

Sasori la apretó mas contra el sintiéndose lleno de impotencia ¿Como parar algo que no vez o no sabes que es? Aquel chico de ojos ceniza, cabello rojo como la grana, facciones finas, cuerpo músculos y que era considerado el mejor caballero del reino, claro después de los Uchiha, no sabia que hacer. El era el guardia personal de Saori el que se encargaba de mantenerla siempre a salvo cuidándola del enemigo y que habia jurado dar su vida por ella... Ahora estaba viendo como ella sufría. Saori se despego un poco de el aun gritando, separo sus manos de sus ojos y contemplo con horror como la sangre escurría por sus delicados dedos blanquizcos.

-¡Maldición! Hay que llevarla con un medico- musito Sasuke saliendo del shock, nunca en su tiempo de conocerla la habia visto asi - Ya viene el medico- intervino Sakura entrando al lugar agitada.

Los gritos siguieron por un rato pero esta vez estaban llenos de sollozos tambien, nadie entendía que era lo que le pasaba, solo la veían sufrir al igual que veían a Sasori abrazandola y tratando de calmarla, enseguida los gritos pararon...

-La princesa Byakugan- murmuro tan bajo que a penas la escucho Sasori. Tras decir eso se desmayo en brazos del pelirrojo.

Sasori la tomo entre sus brazos para sacarla de ahi. No dijo nada, solo la tomo y se la llevo, incluso paso de largo ante la mirada de Mikoto e Itachi que llegaban al lugar guiados por los gritos.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Mikoto con preocupación.

-No lo sabemos- murmuro Sakura aun consternada - Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y después los ojos... Luego se desmayo- explico agachando sus esmeraldas.

Sasuke solo bufo y salio detrás de Sasori, Sakura se disculpo para después seguirlo.

...

-¿Que es lo que le haz hecho?-

Mikoto entro en la habitación, estaba notablemente molesta por lo que le habia sucedido a Saori, se habia enterado por la servidumbre que Sakura le habia preparado un té "raro" según ellas y que se lo habia dado a Saori y poco después experimento ese dolor. Asi que ahora le reclamaba a Sakura que se encontraba en la habitación de Saori cuidando de ella junto con Sasori.

-La servidumbre me dijo que le preparaste un té y que poco después se puso asi- explico al ver la confusión en la cara de la peli rosa.

-Pero... No fue por mi té - murmuro viendo al suelo.

-¿Entonces como explicas que justo después de tomar tu té le paso eso?-

-No lo se... Pero-

-No fue por el té- afirmo Sasori al ver el enojo de Mikoto y el hecho de que estaba siendo injusta con Sakura - Si el te hubiese tenido algo raro, Saori no lo hubiera tomado, usted mejor que nadie sabe eso- Sasori miro con desinterés a Mikoto para regresar su mirada a Saori. - Solo esperemos a que Saori despierte y nos diga que paso-

Mikoto fulmino con la mirada a ambos chicos y salio de ahí, no pensaba quedarse a cuidar de Saori con ellos dos que solo lograban hacerla enojar. Sakura sintio algo de remordimiento al pensar que quizá su Té habia sido el culpable de lo que le paso a Saori pero era casi imposible, su té no hacia esas cosas.

-Tu no haz tenido la culpa de nada-

-Pero...-

-Saori confía en ti y si hubiese sospechado que en el té había algo malo... No se lo hubiera tomado- afirmo Sasori cruzándose de brazos y estirando sus pies. - La señora Mikoto solo actúa asi porque se preocupa por ella... Se volvió parte de su familia en cuanto llego aqui, es como su hija-

-¿A que edad llego Saori aqui?-

Sasori suspiro, recordó con nostalgia como la habia conocido, sonrio con melancolía.

-Cuando tenia 13 años, Fugaku Uchiha le dio un lugar al cual llamar hogar y con el tiempo se volvió parte de la familia-

-¿Es de la edad de Sasuke?-

-No, Ella tiene 20 años, es dos años mayor que Sasuke-

Sakura analizo a Sasori ... Sonrio al ver como miraba a Saori y sonreía tristemente, no conocía al pelirrojo hasta hace unas horas cuando entro detrás de Saori pero por lo poco que habia visto... Dedujo que Sasori quería a la chica de los zafiros.

-Estas enamorado de ella- afirmo cruzándose de brazos y hechando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Soy tan obvio?-

-O soy muy observadora- bromeó Sakura soltando una ligera risa y causando que Sasori la imitara.

Sasori se levanto de su lugar y camino al balcón seguido por Sakura, comenzó a contarle como conoció a Saori... La conoció cuando ambos tenían 15, Saori habia profesado que Fugaku lo encontraría mal herido, que tenia que ayudarlo y llevarlo ante ella para que le salvarla la vida. Después lo dejaria unirse a su guardia y asi se convertiría en el mejor de sus hombres, capaz de matar a sangre fría y cumplir todos sus objetivos. Dotado de inteligencia y sobre todo fiel a su rey. Claro que con el tiempo y sin darse cuenta dejo de serle fiel al rey porque se volvió fiel a Saori... Cuando tenían 18, Saori sufrió un ataque por parte del enemigo, aunque no salio herida, Fugaku ordeno a Sasori que la cuidara y protegiera con su vida de ser necesario. Y asi lo hizo, convirtiéndose asi en el guardia de Saori que siempre la acompañaba a donde quiera que fuera.

Ambos se volvieron compañeros y aprendían mutuamente, Saori le enseñaba algo de medicina, cosas elementales que en mas de una ocasión le salvarían la vida. Mientras que Sasori le enseñaba acerca de sus venenos y cuando lo hizo, Saori entendió porque lo llamaban "Escorpión".

-¿Acaso tus venenos son tan letales?- pregunto Sakura con temor después de haber escuchado como lo llamaban.

-Si... Muy pocas personas conocen el antídoto. Una de ellas es Senju Tsunade y la otra es Saori.-

-¿Y tu?-

-Si pero incluso a mi se me dificulta hacerlo- explico Sasori con una mueca de desagrado - Quizá algún dia te enseñe de que se compone mi veneno y el antídoto-

Sakura sonrio y asintio, se sentía tan bien platicando con Sasori, era la primera persona que le hablaba en ese castillo y disfrutaba de tener una platica sin necesidad de estar peleando. Por otro lado, Sasuke caminaba a la habitación de Saori, estaba por salir y pensaba ordenarle a Sasori que se quedara con Saori toda la noche para que cuidara de ella. Ya habia instalado a Karin y las demás aprovechando el momento de que Sakura estaba distraída y no le diría nada. Aunque cuando se enterara seguro le armaria una grande.

Llego con calma a la puerta pero no entro, se detuvo al escuchar unas voces acompañadas de unas suaves risas en el lugar, se asomó por la orilla de la puerta entre abierta y no vio a nadie, solo a Saori que dormía tranquilamente. Agudizó su oído para identificar las voces.

-Eres un hombre atractivo- esa era la voz de la molestia rosa que tenia por esposa pero ¿A quien le decía eso?

-¿Acaso te me estas insinuando?- pregunto Sasori en broma pero eso Sasuke no lo sabia.

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que cualquier mujer se fijaría en ti-

A esas alturas Sasuke tenia las puños apretados y el ceño fruncido con enojo, un enojo que habia surgido por el hecho de que Sakura considerarse atractivo aun hombre que no era el, por un momento pensó que la mujer estaba loca puesto que el era Uchiha Sasuke y nadie lo despreciaba o pasaba por alto. Le enfurecia saber que Sakura se habia dado tiempo de conocer a un simple guardia que a el que era el rey, porque Sakura tenia que estar tras de el y ganarse su confianza, tenía que ceder ante el, tenia que enamorarse de el, tenia que elogiarlo a el, pero no, en lugar de eso solo lo había agredido y aprovechaba cualquier cosa para pelear con el o para despreciarlo, o al menos todo eso pensaba el Uchiha que aun se encontraba escuchando como platicaban.

Continuo escuchando cada planta, cada risa, cada broma que ellos hacían como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo cuando a penas y se conocían. Su ira aumentaba pero no porque sintiera algo por Sakura, no eso nunca, si no porque Sakura estaba casada con el y por lo tanto eso la hacia suya de su propiedad y el no compartía sus cosas... Entro al la habitación diciéndole a Sasori un "Saldré esta noche con Itachi a arreglar unos asuntos con Naruto, cuida bien de Saori" bueno mas bien era una orden. A ambos chicos les sorprendió ver la mirada enojada de Sasuke pero ninguno pregunto, se llevo a Sakura con la excusa de que Hinata le hablaba, solo para no dejarla ahi con Sasori.

-Te informo que Karin, Ino y Hinata se quedan. Me importa poco si te vas o no- hablo con voz fría mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

La peli rosa asintio sin decirle absolutamente nada, cosa que molesto mas al Uchiha. Ciertamente aun le molestaba que Sasuke alojara a su amante ahi pero estaba feliz, cosa que desde hace bastante tiempo no sentía, asi que no protesto. Ya después se encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible a esos dos y de frustrar sus encuentros pero por ahora disfrutaría el pequeño momento de alegría que disfrutaba, ahora ya tenia un conocido mas, aparte de Hinata y Saori. Eso la hacia feliz porque la vida con Sasuke seria mas porque ella nunca se enamoraría se alguien como el ¿O si?, quizá y hasta dejaban de pelear tanto porque tendría gente con quien distraerse y platicar.

...

_La luna llena alumbraba aquel obscuro y espeso bosque, un peño riachuelo corría abriéndose paso entre los arboles, el sonido del agua era lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar. En una de las piedras cercanas al riachuelo se encontraba sentada Saori, vestía solo un sencillo camisón negro, traía su cabello suelto que era mecido por el suave viento y ya no traía los vendajes de sus ojos._

_-¿Que hago aqui?- se pregunto a si misma al ver el lugar en el que estaba._

_-Estas en mi isla- _

_Giro en busca de aquella voz, de entre las sombras de los arboles y al otro lado del riachuelo salio Toneri con una amable sonrisa pero con un brillo extraño en sus ojos que no paso desapercibido para Saori. _

_-Toneri... - murmuro manteniendo un semblante frio._

_Aquel hombre representaba un misterio indescifrable para Saori._

_-Sabes, es demasiado difícil entrar a tu cabeza- camino deteniéndose a la orilla del riachuelo - Tarde casi un mes en entrar en tu mente- _

_-Asi que eras tu.- murmuro -Todos esos dolores eran porque querías entrar a mi mente - _

_-Crei que seria fácil hacerlo pero me equivoque, sabes como protegerte de los intrusos- _

_-¿Que es lo que quieres?- _

_-Debo admitir que era buena porque a pesar de que hoy entre en tu mente, no puedo ver nada que no sea lo que tus ojos estén viendo. - explico ignorando la pregunta de Saori, se agacho para tocar el agua, la sonrisa de su rostro aun seguía ahi causando escalofríos en Saori - No puedo ver tus recuerdos o demás cosas, asi que asumo que los has bloqueado para que nadie tenga acceso a ellos ¿Me equivoco?- _

_Saori esbozo una sonrisa igual que el y contemplo la bella luna que brillaba a mas no poder._

_-Tengo que guardar los secretos del reino, al igual que mis propios secretos- _

_-Sabia que eras especial, desde que Itachi te presento... Sabia que eras diferente- _

_-Pero no estamos aquí para hablar sobre mi ¿O si? Mejor dime ¿Que es lo que quieres de una vez - _

_A Toneri se le borro la sonrisa del rostro, soltó un ligero suspiro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció a lado de Saori._

_-Tu querido rey me robo algo y quiero recuperarlo- susurro a su oído._

_Cada musculo de Saori se tensara, sus pálidas manos se helaron y de inmediato su mente busco lo que le pertenecía a Toneri... "Hinata" y fue ahi cuando cayo en la cuenta de porque sus ojos le habían dolido de aquella forma en cuanto vio a Hinata en el salón de visitas._

_-Viste a Hinata a través de mi-_

_-Si, debo admitir que cuando la vi apenas habia entrado en tu mente. Me llene de odio y coraje cuando la vi y me desquite contigo- explico torciendo ligeramente la boca - No controle mi enojo y ataque tus ojos- _

_-Ya veo ¿Y Sasuke que tiene que ver en todo esto?- _

_-Quizá tu rey no me robo directamente a mi esposa, pero ayudo a hacerlo. El y su mejor amigo me robaron lo mas preciado de mi vida y van a pagarlo caro- _

_-La princesa Byakugan- _

_Toneri asintio, su semblante ahora era triste, la triste mirada de quien a perdido el amor de su vida. De pronto la escena cambio, ahora estaban a la orilla de un barranco, Saori permanecía aun en la piedra solo que sus pies permanecían al vacío, Toneri permanecía a su lado y coloco su mano en su espalda de ella haciendo que su piel se erizara por el contacto y antes de que lograra reaccionar... Toneri la lanzo al vacío._

_-Voy a recuperar lo que me pertenece, aprovechare la salida del rey para traerla de vuelta conmigo-_

_La ultimo que vio Saori fue el rostro sonriente de Toneri, sintió la caída comp si fuese real... De no saber que era un sueño, estaba segura que moriría..._

Despertó abruptamente sentándose en la cama con el corazón latiendo desesperadamente bañada en sudor y temblando ligeramente, sus ojos aun permanecían vendados. Sasori la estaba observando, la habia escuchado quejarse mientras dormía, podía escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón y casi enseguida hablo...

-Están atacando el castillo-


	4. CAPITULO 4: HERIDA

HOLA JAJA E REGRESADO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO QUE ES CORTO PERO INTERESANTE , QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS LOS QUE AGRAGARON A FAVORITOS Y FALLOWERS ESTA HISTORIA , ESO ME ALEGRA MUCHO!

Mizuki Yori: HOLA, AUI ESTA LA CONTI … Y ME ALEGRA QUE TE ENCANTE LA HISTORIA… SALUDOS.

Yoss: HOLA SI TAMBIEN SE ME HACE GRACIOSA LA RELACION SASUSAKU Y CLARO QUE LA REINA NO DEJARA QUE KARIN SE META CON SU ESPOSO … SALUDOS.

Jime: YA VEZ COMO ES ESE SASUKE JAJA PERO SAKURITA NO SE LA DEJARA TAN FACIL JAJA SALUDOS.

Afrothea: HOLA, SI TAMBIEN CAMBIE UN POCO EL PUNTO DE VISTA JA ES PARTE DE TODA LA TRAMA DE ESTO ME ALEGRA QUE SE TE HAGA INTERESANTE…. SALUDOS.

pao-chan: GRACIAS POR LEER TODA LA HISTORIA JAJA ME ALEGRA QUE TE ENCANTE LA HISTORIA PERO MAS ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE MI FROMA DE ESCRIBIR :,) ESO ME HACE FELIZ JAJA SALUDOS.

BUENO Y SIN MAS LOS DEJO LEER … ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y MUCHO SALUDOS A TODOS Y TODAS!

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

-X-

CAPITULO 4: HERIDA

"_Grandes poderes conllevan grandes responsabilidades"_

Sasuke yacía montado en su caballo en medio del espeso y negro bosque acompañado de Itachi, ambos estaban en los límites de la nación del fuego, justo donde la nación del viento comenzaba. Se encontraban esperando a Naruto. La negra noche los cobijaba, la enorme luna llena era su fuente de luz a esas horas de la madrugada, habían desistido en llevar antorchas para pasar más desapercibidos y confundirse con la obscuridad.

-Ya debería estar aquí- murmuro Itachi al ver que llevaba más de media hora de retraso y comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Hmmp-

A Sasuke también comenzaba a preocuparle pero debía mantener la calma, su rubio amigo sabia defenderse y difícilmente le pasaría algo, quizá se había quedado dormido y por eso se retrasaba pero ciertamente, desde que había salido de su castillo, una extraña sensación se había apoderado de él. Estaba inquieto y tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien pero sabía que si ocurría algo malo… Saori le hubiese dicho algo. Oteo el lugar en busca de algo o de alguien pero nada, acaricio ligeramente al caballo que comenzaba a inquietarse repentinamente ya que no había alguna serpiente o algo que causara su inquietud, solo estaban ellos, el bosque, la luna y la noche cobijándolos.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio, no había ningún ruido. Se suponía que estaban en un bosque y al menos los grillos, las lechuzas o alguno que otro animal por ahí pero nada, solo escuchaban sus respiraciones, tanto de ellos como de los caballos.

-Algo no anda bien- murmuro sujetando el mango de su espada preparándose para cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Escucha-

Itachi agudizo su oído pero no escucho nada que no fuera ellos, así que de in mediato se percató de lo que su pequeño hermano le quería decir.

-Nada-

-Exacto- murmuro Sasuke.

Ambos hermanos se prepararon para cualquier cosa que sucediera, estaban dispuestos a bajar del caballo cuando Sasuke se percató de que su anillo de bodas brillaba, la sortija dorada brilla intensamente en su dedo anular que casi podía jurar que le quemaría el dedo pero no fue asi.

-¿Por qué brilla tu anillo de bodas?- pregunto Itachi al ver ese extraño suceso.

-Sakura está en peligro- murmuro más para el mismo que para su hermano, frunció de inmediato el ceño, _"Estos anillos los unirán y los alertaran cuando uno de los dos estén en peligro emanando un brillo intenso… Cuando el anillo pierda su brillo y se torne negro es porque la persona a muerto" _recordó las palabras de Saori cuando le entrego los anillos de bodas. Saori se los había hecho especialmente para ellos ya que sabía que al convertirse en reyes, los peligros serian inevitables. – Debe regresar al castillo-

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al igual que una extraña sensación se apoderaba de su pecho pero no porque le preocupara la peli rosa, sino porque si Sakura estaba en peligro significaba que su castillo lo estaba o ¿de qué otra forma podría estar ella en peligro? O al menos eso es lo que él pensaba ahora. Tenía que regresar de inmediato para ver qué era lo que ocurría ya que no era coincidencia que Naruto no apareciera y ahora su castillo era atacado. Su familia estaba ahí al igual que Karin y las demás.

-Vete, yo me encargare de buscar a Naruto-

Sasuke asintió y de inmediato emprendió su marcha de regreso a su castillo, Itachi decidió no hacer preguntas ya que se imaginaba que Saori había encontrado la forma de avisarle a Sasuke que estaban en peligro y aunque hubiera preferido ir, tenía que buscar a Naruto o de lo contrario la nación del viento se quedaría sin rey.

-X-

-Están atacando el castillo-

Saori pego un salto de su cama y casi al instante encontró su bata para cubrirse ante la mirada confundida de Sasori que aún no procesaba lo que había dicho.

-Saori…-

-Están atacando el castillo Sasori, ve por Hinata y Sakura, yo iré por los demás-

Saori sujeto un bastón de dos metros de largo, en la parte superior se encontraba el símbolo Uchiha encerrado en un círculo.

-Saori tu…-

-Yo estaré bien, conozco este castillo como la palma de mi mano y mi ceguera no será problema, ahora ve que somos los únicos que podemos defender el castillo- interrumpió Saori al ver que el pelirrojo dudaba en dejarla sola – Confía en mi Sasori… ahora hay que darnos prisa-

Sasori asintió y de inmediato comenzaron a avanzar.

-Ten cuidado Sasori que los hombres a los que nos enfrentamos no son normales… cuida de la reina- musito Saori saliendo de la habitación y caminando al lado contrario de el.

-Si-

Sasori corrió por los pasillos hasta salir al salón principal, subió las escaleras empuñando su espada y directo hacia la habitación de Sakura, tenía que prepararse para lo peor ya que si Saori le había dicho que no eran hombres normales era porque de verdad no eran hombres normales. Llego hasta la habitación de Sakura abriendo la puerta abruptamente, ella se despertó alarmada ante el ruido, le hizo señas con su dedo de que guardara silencio, le aventó su bata para que se cubriera y de inmediato la sujeto de la mano para sacarla de ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto en un murmullo preocupado.

-Están atacando el castillo- contesto de igual manera.

Sakura no pregunto más ya que de inmediato comprendió la situación, llegaron hasta la habitación de Hinata pero al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un hombre que estaba a punto de tomarla de su cama y llevársela. Sasori soltó la mano de Sakura colocándola detrás de el mientras aquel hombre se disponía a atacarlo, el choque de sus espadas hizo eco en aquella habitación ante la mirada llena de pánico de Sakura.

-¡Despierta a Hinata y salgan de aquí! ¡Busca a Saori!- grito mientras retenía el ataque.

Sakura tardo tan solo unos segundos en reaccionar, su miedo era grande pero su instinto de supervivencia era más, zarandeo varias veces a Hinata hasta que despertó toda mareada, lo más seguro era que le hubieran hecho algo porque era imposible que no despertara con semejante ruido. Le explico brevemente lo que ocurría mientras le tenía una bata para que se cubriera, la tomo de la mano y salieron de ahí dejando a Sasori peleando. Corrieron por el pasillo en busca de Saori, bajaron por las escaleras pero su carrera se vio detenida cuando llegaron al salón principal, se detuvieron en seco al ver que abajo había una señora de cabellos blancos junto con otras cuatro niñas, la imagen les dio escalofríos y se tensaron al instante.

-¿Qué es eso?- murmuro Sakura al ver que no se movían.

-No lo sé-

De inmediato la mujer y las niñas abrieron la boca mostrando unas cuchillas en lugar de dientes al igual que de sus manos, que permanecían cubiertas, salieron cuchillas y se abalanzaron sobre ellas. Por reflejo dieron la vuelta corriendo de nuevo por donde habían llegado, su corazón latía desesperadamente y el miedo se apoderaba de ellas, pasaron de nuevo por la habitación de Hinata, casi podían sentir que las cosas esas les pisaban los pies pero no se detendrían por nada. Corrían a todo lo que sus pies les permitían en busca de algo o alguien que les ayudara pero gracias a una vuelta que había que dar al final del pasillo Sakura se resbalo por la alfombra que se deslizo, haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas y con las manos en el suelo.

-¡Maldición!- murmuro mientras intentaba de nuevo tomar carrera.

-Vamos Sakura- Hinata se regresó para ayudarla.

Antes de que lograran emprender carrera de nuevo, la señora y las niñas las alcanzaron, Sakura se giró con los ojos abiertos como platos y el miedo reflejándose en sus esmeraldas al escuchar el horrible sonido que hacían, se habían detenido justo a un metro de ellas que miraban con horror. De nuevo se abalanzaron contra ellas que se encontraban paralizadas por el miedo, sus cuerpos np les respondían y faltaba poco para que se desmayaran por el impacto. Sakura solo atino a cubrirse con sus brazos y cerrar los ojos mientras que Hinata solo cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando ambas su muerte.

El sonido de la madera rompiéndose fue lo único que escucharon, abrieron sus ojos para ver qué había sucedido y contemplaron varios pedazos de lo que eran la mujer y las niñas en el suelo con las cuchillas botadas por el suelo, alzaron la mirada para encontrarse con dos figuras más flotando en el aire envueltas con una túnica roja.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Sasori apareciendo detrás de las figuras.

Las chicas solo asintieron ya que las palabras no les salían. Sasori asintió y avanzo al frente sujetando la mano de ambas para comenzar a correr de nuevo, Sakura lo observaba de reojo, tenía el ceño fruncido y un semblante serio.

-¿Eran marionetas?- murmuro Sakura sin detener su paso.

-Todos ellos son marionetas-

-¿Y los de rojo?- pregunto de nuevo al ver que venían detrás de ellas.

-Son mis marionetas- explico Sasori – Debemos encontrar a Saori-

Nadie dijo más, solo sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos de aquel castillo que era invadido. Pero poco duro ya que enseguida aparecieron dos marionetas más al frente de ellos abriéndoles paso entre las marionetas enemigas que aparecieron en frente de ellos. Pero también venían más detrás de ellos, mientras corrían escuchaban el ruido de las espadas chocar entre sí, el ruido de la madera al quebrarse y los extraños ruidos que hacían las marionetas. Pronto vislumbraron la salida, mas marionetas de Sasori aparecieron para facilitarles la salida. Llegaron a la parte de la terraza del castillo que era rodeada por cuatro torres y barda. Saori se encontraba ahí peleando con más marionetas enemigas, destellos salían de su bastón destruyendo de dos a tres marionetas que los atacaban mientras que Ino, Karin y Mikoto permanecían detrás de ella completamente asustadas, Fugaku se encontraba luchando arduamente con su espada del lado contrario a Saori. Sasori y los demás se unieron a ellos, el pelirrojo se colocó a lado de Saori para pelear junto con ella mientras que Hinata y Sakura se colocaban detrás de ellos y a lado de las demás.

-Para estar ciega te desenvuelves bien en combate- musito Sasori con una ligera sonrisa.

-Cuando se pierde el sentido de la vista… los demás se agudizan- contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa

De pronto los ataques cesaron, las marionetas dejaron de aparecer pero aun así no bajaron la guardia, Saori percibió una presencia diferente a la de Toneri o alguien conocido, frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto Saori sin girarse.

-Si- contestaron todos ligeramente.

Ino y Karin se abrazaron comenzando a llorar desesperadamente, Hinata de igual forma abrazo a Sakura pero esta se mantuvo fuerte a pesar del mar de emociones que la invadía, se le hacía irreal todo eso ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Mikoto abrazo a Fugaku en busca de un consuelo. Todos aún permanecían en shock por lo ocurrido ya que no era normal ver a marionetas atando un castillo ¿En qué mundo cuerdo pasaba eso? De pronto, dos vestías enmascaradas aparecieron atacando a Saori y Sasori desarrollando una batalla entre ellos, los demás contemplaban asustados como peleaban hábilmente. Golpes viajaban de un lugar a otro pero todos eran perfectamente evadidos.

-¡Maldición!- murmuraron Sasori y Saori.

Otra vestía enmascarada apareció frente a Hinata que sin darse cuenta había retrocedido varios pasos asustada. Sujeto la mano de Sakura con fuerza ya que no podía hablarle y era la más cercana a ella, cuando Sakura alzo su mirada se encontrar con esa bestia que avanzaba con gran velocidad hacia ellas, su objetivo era Hinata ya que su ataque iba dirigido hacia ella, pensaba matarla ya que llevaba una espada en mano apuntando hacia su corazón. Un recuerdo paso furtivamente por la mente de Sakura haciendo que al instante se colocara delante de Hinata para protegerla, estaba dispuesta a recibir el ataque sin importarle nada, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar.

-Sakura…- murmuro Saori al ver de reojo como la bestia enmascarada se dirigía hacia ella. Detuvo un ataque colocando sus manos en X haciendo que retrocediera varios pasos por la fuerza del golpe, de inmediato giro su mirada hacia Sakura…

La bestia pareció percatarse de la intención de Sakura y extrañamente pareció disminuir su velocidad pero no fue suficiente ya que a pesar de que varias marionetas de Sasori se pusieron delante de él intentando detenerlo y proteger a Sakura pero las destruyo todas. Por más que intento detener su ataque no lo logro…

-¡Sakura!- el grito proveniente de Sasori y Hinata hizo que las miradas se enfocaran en la peli rosa.

Sakura tenía los ojos más abiertos que nunca mientras temblaban ligeramente, sus manos temblorosas viajaron un poco más debajo de su pecho y sintió como el líquido caliente corría por sus manos al igual que el olor a oxido inundaba sus fosas nasales. Contemplo horrorizada su sangre para después desmayarse en brazos de Hinata que intento detenerla para que no cayera. Las tres bestias enmascaradas desaparecieron al instante, Saori se acercó de inmediato a la peli rosa para revisarla.

-Hay que detener la hemorragia- musito presionando la herida.

Sasori no tardó en reaccionar y quitar un pedazo de tela de sus vestimentas.

-Hay que llevarla adentro- Sasori asintió ante la orden de Saori y la cargo para llevarla dentro del castillo de nuevo y ante la mirada atónita de todos que poco después lo siguieron.

Saori fue la única que se quedó de pie en ese lugar que segundos antes había sido un campo de batalla, dirigió su rostro en dirección de una de las torre contraria a ella, fue ahí donde había percibido aquella presencia que se había intensificado cuando las bestias enmascaradas atacaron y pareció desaparecer cuando ataco a Sakura.

-Así que por fin regresaste- murmuro fríamente.

Y ahí es esa torre permanecía una figura refugiada en las sombras vistiendo completamente de negro, portaba una extraña mascara y las bestias que anteriormente atacaron se colocaron a su lado junto con otras seis, teniendo un total de nueve vestías enmascaradas. Observo a Saori por un momento, esbozó una sonrisa debajo de esa mascara para después desvanecerse entre la obscuridad de la noche.

"Grandes poderes conllevan grandes responsabilidades, _por eso deber tomar sabias decisiones ya que cada una de ellas afectara directa o indirectamente a las personas que te rodean mi señor "_


	5. CAPITULO 5: CAMBIO

Hola de nuevo! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado quiero agradecerles a todos los que han agregado a favoritos y followers esta historia ja eso me hace tan feliz que escribo y escribo cada que puedo jaja al igual que agradesco sus hermosos reviews

Natsuki Hiroto: Yo también pensé lo mismo con este capítulo cuando la releí pero me gusto jaja y asi decidi dejarlo ja pero espero que este capítulo se centre más en la pareja principal.

Guest: Todavia faltan varias sorpresas mas muajaja pronto Sakura se enfrentara a muchas cosas donde demostrara de que esta hecha y defenderá lo suyo y a los suyos jaja

Gatita: aquí esta el siguiente capitulo ;)

_jenifer: bienvenida a mi historia jaja me alegra que lo encuentres entretenido al igual que es genial que seas de Colombia jeje siempre e querido conocer ese lugar jaja saludos desde México._

Sin mas los dejo leer… Muchos saludos y abrazos a todos!

…

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

CAPITULO 5: CAMBIO.

_La luna brillante y resplandeciente yacía en lo alto del cielo iluminando aquel acantilado junto con un inmenso bosque que dejaba ver una cascada enorme con agua cristalina corriendo. Sakura se encontraba sentada en la orilla del acantilado con sus pies al vacío meciéndolos suavemente, sus manos estaban apoyadas en la orilla haciendo que inclinara ligeramente su cuerpo hacia delante mientras sus hermosos ojos esmeralda contemplaban la luna causándole una sensación de tranquilidad, paz y confort. Le agradaba estar en ese lugar, tanto que en ningún momento noto la presencia de aquella persona que se encontraba refugiada entre las sombras de los arboles observándola detalladamente._

_-Sigues siendo una molestia- _

_La extraña voz de aquel hombre que salía de su escondite la alerto haciendo que se tensara, dejo de mecer sus pies y se aferró con fuerza a la orilla tratando de no mostrar su sorpresa y el miedo que repentinamente le invadió como señal de que aquella persona no era de fiar._

_\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto con voz firme y sin girarse aún, escucho los pasos sigilosos pero tranquilos acercándose a ella pero aun así se mantuvo en aparente calma._

_-Un amigo-_

_-¿Un amigo?- _

_-Si- _

_-No te conozco- afirmo la peli rosa, el llego hasta ella sentándose a su lado, Sakura lo miro de reojo y logro ver solo unos mechones negros ya que su rostro era cubierto por una extraña mascara - ¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar._

_Aquel hombre sonrió por debajo de su máscara, alzo su rostro hacia la luna y se mantuvo así por unos momentos haciendo que el silencio reinara entre ellos dos, un silencio que comenzaba a incomodar a la peli rosa porque le resultaba inquietante aquella mascara y el hecho de que vistiera todo de negro._

_-No quise herirte- soltó después de unos segundos con remordimiento en su voz - Trate de detener a mi bestia pero no lo logre a tiempo- _

_Sakura palideció al escuchar eso, estaba hablando con el hombre que la había herido. Se levantó de su lugar y retrocedió varios pasos alejándose rápidamente, aquel hombre era quien había atacado el castillo y quería matar a Hinata. El hombre se levantó y camino hacia ella sigilosamente y divertido por el rostro lleno de miedo de ella, disfrutaba de verla tan débil, indefensa con su corazón latiendo desesperadamente... Disfrutaba de verla viva... Tan llena de vida como el la recordaba._

_-Aléjate de mí- _

_Retrocedió varios pasos más hasta que un árbol la detuvo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel hombre apareció frente a ella, estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro que solo la máscara los separaba, coloco sus manos en el árbol a cada uno de sus costados acorralándola. _

_-Saori fue astuta al elegirte... - murmuro confundiendo más a la chica._

_Sakura sentía su corazón latir con mucha más fuerza de lo normal que casi podía asegurar que se le saldría del pecho, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que le había dicho... Solo trataba de mantener la calma y demostrarse fuerte con él, demostrarle que no le intimidaba pero todo esfuerzo era en vano ya que sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear haciendo evidente su miedo._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto con voz temblorosa y pasando por alto lo anterior dicho._

_-Al principio quería matar a la mujer Hyuga solo para fastidiar a Toneri y Naruto pero ahora... te quiero a ti- _

_Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso ¿Porque la quería a ella? Trago grueso mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Tan solo de pensar que en ese momento podría llevársela le causaba pánico._

_-¿Porque?- soltó en un susurro apenas audible._

_-Bueno tampoco te creas tan importante, quiero destruir las cuatro naciones y volverme el rey de todo. Acabar con este podrido mundo y cuando consiga eso te llevare conmigo para que seas mi reina- _

_-¿Porque yo?- _

_-Eso es algo que no necesitas saber Sakura- se estremeció aún más al escuchar su nombre en boca de el - Pero por ahora me ayudarás a acabar con la nación del fuego mientras que yo me ocupo de la nación del viento-_

_-Nunca- susurro segura de sus palabras, jamás le permitiría acabar con la nación que era su hogar y de la cual ahora era reina, no importaba que tan mal la hubieran tratado, no dejaría que acabaran con esa nación donde había nacido y donde también habían personas buenas - Jamás te ayudaré-_

_Sonrió debajo de mascara al ver lo valiente que era, a pesar de estar con su atacante era capaz de mostrar cierto deje de valor y eso era algo que siempre le había encantado de ella... No importaba que tan mala fuera la situación o si estaba al borde de la muerte, ella siempre demostraba su valor. _

_-No lo harás voluntariamente- murmuro._

_Llevo una de sus manos a su máscara para retirarla, se quedó sin palabras al ver a su atacante... Se trataba nada más y nada menos de Naruto pero era diferente a aquel rubio de ojos azules como el cielo que reflejaban vida, amor, alegría e incluso su misma alma. Este tenía el cabello negro como la noche y largo, sus ojos eran de un color rojo carmesí que reflejaban la maldad pura mientras que sus rasgos de la cara eran un poco más diferentes. No podía creer que se tratara de Uzumaki Naruto, era imposible o quizá era una apariencia nada más para confundirla, para hacerle creer cosas que no eran. El chico sonrió malévolamente al ver su rostro lleno de sorpresa._

_Y aprovecho la sorpresa de ella para acortar la distancia entre sus rostros y besarla, sujeto su mentón con delicadeza para abrir ligeramente su boca y poder intensificar su beso. Un beso que ella no correspondió porque aún se encontraba en shock, sujeto con ambas manos su delicado rostro tratando de no ser brusco, se separó de ella uniendo su frente con la de ella y manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Disfrutaba de la esencia que ella desprendía mientras aun saboreaba sus labios._

_-Les causare a Sasuke, a su familia y a Saori el mismo daño que ellos me hicieron a mí, hare pagar a mi hermano por su traición... Hare que Sasuke sienta lo que yo sentí cuando me la arrebataron, llorara lágrimas de sangre junto con mi hermano... - sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor y melancolía - ... Hare que sienta lo que es el amor para después quitárselo... Te arrancare de su lado cuando menos se lo espere al igual que matare a esa mujer Hyuga... Pero para eso tienes que hacer primero tu parte- murmuro abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con los esmeralda de ella que permanecía atenta a cada palabra que él decía e incluso no se había percatado de la palabra "Hermano" que anteriormente había dicho._

_Estaba abrumada por todo lo que había escuchado, trataba de asimilar todo pero no encajaban las piezas en su cabeza ¿Que le habían hecho para que los odiara tanto? Antes de que lograra reaccionar el llevo una de sus manos a la parte de su corazón, sintió claramente como si su mano logra atravesar su cuerpo y llegar directo hasta aquel órgano vital... Su otra mano sujeto su cabeza para que lo viera fijamente a los ojos._

_-Veamos que hace Sasuke con esto - murmuro a su oído con una mirada fría, para después sujetarla de la cintura con ambas manos y aventarla hacia el acantilado..._

_-La próxima vez que nos veamos, te llevare conmigo- afirmo antes de que se desvaneciera..._

Sakura abrió los ojos abruptamente sentándose en la cama, estaba bañada en sudor y con el corazón latiendo a más no poder.

Mientras tanto Sasuke permanecía sentado en una silla de madera a lado de la cama de su habitación, tenía los brazos cruzados mientras contemplaba a Sakura dormir, había llegado tarde al castillo. Cuando llego Sasori le informo que la reina había resultado herida y que Saori la estaba atendiendo, todos los demás corrieron hacia el pidiéndole explicaciones, llorando y demás cosas acerca de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo el rey tenía una pequeña opresión en el pecho que lo molestaba, se había situado con mayor intensidad cuando estaba más cerca del castillo y después de ver que su sortija comenzaba a perder brillo lo cual solo significaba que Sakura había sido herida y estaba muriendo.

Pero no era que al le importara, no, si no que le preocupaba que iba a pasar con su destino si la chica de la profecía moría o al menos eso era lo que según el... Le preocupaba. Estaba a casi nada de ir a consolar a Karin pero tras pensar que su lugar era con su esposa y que se vería mal si no lo hacía, decidió ir a la habitación que compartía con la peli rosa y se adentró para saber su estado. Ahora cuidaba de ella en lo que los demás se reponían del susto, la había escuchado gemir de dolor varias veces y hacer muecas de vez en cuando. Y ahora la veía despertar y sentarse, su mirada estaba clavada en las sabanas mientras que algo de su cabello rosado cubría su rostro, dudo en acercarse a ella pero al ver que no se movía ni decía nada, decidió hacerlo, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó poco a poco. Sakura al percatarse de su presencia giro para verlo...

-Sasuke...-

El rostro de Sakura se ilumino por completo al verlo, así como cuando un ciego ve por primera vez, sus esmeraldas brillaban con intensidad llenos de alegría, felicidad y ¿Amor? Abrazo a Sasuke en cuanto llego hasta ella refugiándose en su pecho, un abrazo cálido, re confortable y cariñoso. Él se quedó completamente extrañado ante aquella acción, no sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar si se supone que Sakura lo odia... Instintivamente llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza mientras que con la otra le abrazaba, era como si su cuerpo quisiera abrazarla... Protegerla. Percibió el aroma a cerezas que emanaba y que a pesar de estar bañada en sudor seguía resultando un olor exquisito. Pero la alejo un poco de el al sentir que estaba temblando.

Fue más grande su sorpresa al verla llorando, esos esmeraldas reflejaban ahora tristeza combinada con algo de alegría, no pudo evitar pensar lo frágil, tierna e indefensa que se veía ¿Acaso esa era la verdadera Sakura? ¿La Sakura que había debajo de aquella muchacha agresiva, terca, escandalosa, rebelde e insolente que tenía por esposa? Suspiro pesadamente frunciendo el ceño, de seguro se trataba de una broma de ella y cuando menos se lo esperara lo golpearía como de costumbre. Se alejó de ella regresando a su asiento ante la mirada triste de ella.

-Me duele- se quejó la peli rosa llevando sus manos unos centímetros abajo de su pecho y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Ahí fue donde te hirieron- contesto secamente.

-¿Me hirieron?-

-Si ¿Que no lo recuerdas?- pregunto fastidiado por la aparente inocencia que reflejaba. Sakura negó con la cabeza después de haber intentado recordar, Sasuke frunció el ceño aún mas ¿Acaso había perdido la memoria? Si la herida era debajo del pecho no en la cabeza - Le diré a Saori que te revise- hablo fríamente mientras se levantaba de nuevo.

Le indico a Saori que entrara a revisarla mientras que el esperaría afuera, estaba confundido con la actitud de ella pero por mas confundido que estuviera, una parte de él se había sentido extraño por aquel abrazo. Aquella opresión en su pecho había desaparecido por completo, no entendía porque pero estaba seguro de que le diría a Saori que lo revisara para cerciorarse de que no estaba enfermo o algo así, se mantuvo en el pasillo a la espera de noticias. Hubiera podido ir con Karin para ver cómo estaba pero prefirió esperar, deseaba saber si de verdad había perdido la memoria o solo estaba jugándole una broma.

Pero como si la hubiera invocado, Karin apareció por el pasillo llegando hasta el, tenía el rostro rojo y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por el miedo. Abrazo a Sasuke refugiándose en su pecho, Sasuke correspondió casi enseguida el abrazo, sabía que estaba asustada y que lo necesitaba pero su abrazo no se sentía igual que el de la peli rosa. El de Karin se sentía como un abrazo normal... Sin emociones y mucho menos la calidez que Sakura había causado en él. El abrazo de Karin era vacío, lleno sus pulmones de la esencia a lavanda que emanaba la pelirroja, incluso eso era diferente, mientras sentía como comenzaba a llorar de nuevo en sus brazos.

-Tenía mucho miedo..- murmuro entre sollozos.

-Pero, estas bien- contesto tratando de no sonar tan frio.

-Debiste estar conmigo y no con ella- reprocho separando su rostro un poco.

-Karin-

-Ella no te interesa y para nadie es secreto que tú y yo somos...-

-Pero ella es mi esposa ante los ojos de todos... Mi deber es estar a su lado-

No era la primera vez que Karin le reclamaba algo como eso, desde que se había casado con Sakura se encargaba de reclamarle el hecho de que casi no pasaba tiempo con ella o que debió casarse con ella y no con Sakura. Sasuke le había explicado cientos de veces porque lo había hecho pero ya comenzaba a cansarse...

-¿Entonces debían herirme a mí para que estuvieras a mi lado y no al de ella?-

-Quizá, pero aun así el deber del rey es estar al lado de su reina, así que, deja de hacer una escena. Recuerda que solo eres la amante y por más reclamaciones que le hagas no dejara a su esposa - Saori salía de la habitación sin que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta - Siempre será Primero ella que tu.- destilaba desprecio en su voz, se giró hacia Sasuke que permanecía serio - Mi señor necesito hablar contigo en privado- enfatizo la última palabra para darle a entender a Karin que los dejara solos.

Sasuke asintió y tras decirle a Karin que la buscaría mas tarde, caminaron hacia el salón de audiencias donde podrían hablar más en privado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

Sasuke cerró las puertas detrás de ellos, camino hacia su trono subiendo tres pequeños escalones para después sentarse a la espera de que se le contara que ocurría.

-Al parecer perdió la memoria, no recuerda casi nada de su pasado... - Sasuke se mantuvo serio, neutral, sin mostrar expresión alguna - ... Le he hecho varias preguntas pero solo recuerda que vivió en la calle y que tú la rescataste convirtiéndola en tu esposa... Ella cree que te ama.- Sentencio. - Cree que tienen un matrimonio feliz y estable, no sabe nada de Karin y también cree que la amas inmensamente-

Sasuke trago grueso al escuchar lo último, no entendía cómo era posible que tan solo por una herida había perdido la memoria y solo recordaba algo que nada tenía que ver con su realidad. Paso ambas manos por sus cabellos negros mientras trataba de formular una pregunta.

-No sé cómo pasó eso, tengo que esperar a que mis ojos sanen para revisarla mejor-

-¿Y que pasara con ella?-

-Se quedara así hasta que logre recordar algo o hasta que yo recupere mí vista por completo y descifre que tiene-

-Pero...-

-No puedo hacer más Sasuke...- murmuro Saori a modo de disculpa y encogiéndose de hombros. Sasuke bufo molesto levantándose de su lugar ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Salió del salón sin decir más, necesitaba salir de ahí para tomar aire fresco y despejar su mente mientras pensaba en que haría con su esposa.

-X-

Los tenues rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana tocando la suave piel de Sakura causando que se despertara, estiró todos sus músculos aun en su cama percatándose de que Sasuke no estaba, tomo asiento y reviso la habitación solo para comprobar lo que sospechaba... Sasuke no había llegado a dormir. Suspiro pesadamente, ordeno que le prepararan su baño y trato de estar feliz mientras pensaba las razones por las que su esposo no había llegado a dormir. Cuando termino su baño se vistió con un sencillo vestido azul marino de manga larga con escote V que le llegaba hasta los pies como todos los demás. El sencillo vestido remarcaba su bien formada silueta, cintura estrecha, bonitas caderas y pecho no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño, justo del tamaño perfecto. Cepillo su cabello sujetándolo en media coleta dejando unos mechones ondulados a cada lado, el resto cayó por su espalda como cascada haciéndola ver hermosa. Simple y sencillamente hermosa, nunca había utilizado aquel vestido azul marino ya que antes los consideraba atrevidos o le daba vergüenza usarlos ya que no se consideraba una mujer con el cuerpo adecuado para ese tipo de vestidos pero ahora parecía no importarle. Arreglo sus pestañas largas, risadas y tupidas haciendo que sus esmeraldas resaltaran más, no usaba maquillaje ya que así al natural lucia demasiado bien.

Se hecho un último vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo completo y salió de la habitación para ir a desayunar, se herida estaba completamente curada gracias a Saori pero aun así había un pequeño dolor molestándola, un dolor que decidió ignorar. Todo el castillo estaba perfectamente limpio como si no hubiese habido un ataque la noche anterior, Sasuke había reforzado la seguridad casi cuatro veces más para que no ocurriera otra vez un ataque. La peli rosa llego hasta el comedor principal con una radiante sonrisa que reflejaba alegría y que enamoraría a más de uno, tal parecía como si nunca hubiera sufrido un ataque la noche anterior.

-Buenos días- saludo sonoramente atrayendo la atención de todos.

Sasuke fue el primero en verla y poco falto para que abriera la boca al ver a su bella esposa lucir ese hermoso vestido, destilaba belleza y caminaba con paso elegante. No podía negar que Sakura tenía lo suyo a pesar de sus 17 años... Ella le dedico una sonrisa amable mientras se acercaba a él y rápidamente le daba un beso en los labios ante la mirada atónita de él y de todos a excepción de Karin que la fulmino con la mirada.

-Buenos días Sasuke- murmuro mientras buscaba con su mirada su asiento.

-Karin, podría darle permiso a Sakura para que tome asiento a lado de su esposo- pidió amablemente Itachi causando más la ira de la pelirroja.

Todos habían sido informados de la situación de Sakura y su pérdida de memoria pero aun así les sorprendía verla tan diferente. Itachi había regresado en las primeras horas del amanecer junto con Naruto, el rey de la nación del viento había sufrido un atentado igual que el castillo de Sasuke pero en ese no habían bestias enmascaradas, lo cual le facilitó derrotarlos. Itachi había ayudado en algo y tras decirle que la nación del fuego también estaba bajo ataque habían cabalgado a toda prisa encontrándose con la noticia de que la reina estaba herida y que había perdido la memoria. A Naruto no le alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle a la peli rosa haber salvado a su Hinata.

-No se preocupe Itachi, puedo sentarme en otro lado- contesto amable Sakura regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

Itachi, Naruto, Fugaku e incluso Mikoto le dirigieron una mirada a Sasuke para que hiciera algo y le diera su lugar a Sakura. La peli rosa había ganado algo de admiración por semejante acto de valentía, porque dar la vida por alguien que apenas conoces... Es algo que muy pocos hacen.

-No, a Karin no le molestara cederte su lugar- Sasuke le dedico una mirada a Karin para que le hiciera caso.

Sakura tomo asiento y enseguida le sirvieron una taza de café. Karin por su parte hacia corajes por haber sido humillada de esa forma, ella merecía estar al lado de Sasuke y no esa plebeya que ahora vestía ropas finas y tenía el título de reina. Le toco sentarse a lado de Saori que permanecía con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, aun llevaba los vendajes en sus ojos pero casi podía asegurar que de poder verla la vería con desprecio y burla. El desayuno paso de lo más normal aunque de vez en cuando Sakura tomaba la mano de Sasuke haciendo que el la retirada casi de inmediato, no estaba acostumbrado a tantos gestos cariñosos de la persona con la que siempre peleaba. Estaba confundido por todo eso y no sabía si seguir peleándose con ella o aprovechar la oportunidad porque por fin había cedido ante él. Sakura por su parte entristecía su mirada al ver los desprecios de Sasuke, sentía una suave opresión en su pecho cada que el la rechazaba.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar cada quien se dispuso a hacer sus cosas. Sasuke tenía una reunión con Itachi, Fugaku, Naruto, Hinata y Saori para dar explicaciones de lo ocurrido, los seis se dirigieron a un salón que utilizaban para reuniones, este contaba con un gran ventanal y una mesa rectangular grande con demasiados asientos. Sasuke se sentó a la cabeza mientras que Naruto, Hinata y Saori se sentaron a su derecha dejando a Itachi y Fugaku a su izquierda.

-Naruto se robó a Hinata-

Sasuke hablo al sentir las miradas de todos, el ambiente se tornó tenso acompañado de un silencio abrumador, se removió incomodo en su asiento y recargo sus codos en la mesa entrelazando sus manos esperando respuesta.

-Así que todo esto es obra de Toneri- murmuro Itachi.

-¿Y tú que tienes que ver en esto?- cuestiono Fugaku.

-Ayude a que se la robara y les di alojo en el castillo-

Fugaku golpeo la mesa con sus puños mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Sasuke y Naruto. Esos dos eran mejores amigos y Sasuke nunca lo hubiera dejado solo y mucho menos negarle su ayuda por eso había accedido a su petición más nunca imagino que Toneri atacaría de esa forma.

-La nación del fuego está en peligro solo por tus actos Sasuke, el ataque de anoche no fue un ataque normal... Eran marionetas.- Fugaku se levantó de su lugar para comenzar a dar vueltas de un lado a otro - Y por si fuera poco la reina casi muere, ha perdido la memoria por culpa de ese ataque. Y a parte de todo tienes a tu amante viviendo bajo el mismo techo que tú y tu esposa- las palabras de Fugaku sonaban llenas de decepción porque el puesto de rey había resultado muy grande para pequeño hijo - Pero todo esto es tu culpa- Fugaku dirigió su ira hacia Saori que permanecía quieta y sin decir nada.

Camino hacia ella para sujetarla por los hombros y levantarla bruscamente de su lugar, ella ni siquiera se inmuto, solo sintió como la recargaba contra la pared. Suspiro con calma tratando de no perder los estribos.

-Se supone que eres la consejera real, ¿Porque no viste venir esto?-

-Padre cálmate..- murmuro Itachi sujetando a Fugaku del hombro.

-Porque Saori solo es la consejera real y como su nombre lo dice, debe aconsejar al rey en sus decisiones y no resolverle la vida contándole todo su futuro-

Las miradas viajaron hacia Sakura que se encontraba en la entrada cerrando las puertas, había escuchado atentamente la discusión que se llevaba a cabo ahí dentro y al escuchar la voz alterada de Fugaku supo que debía intervenir, mostraba ese semblante decidió, firme y desafiante que por unos momentos les hizo creer que había recuperado la memoria.

-Sal de aquí- ordeno Fugaku.

-No, soy la reina y me deber es informarme de las cosas que suceden con el reino y estar al lado de mi esposo- musito acercándose a Sasuke y entendieron que no había recuperado la memoria aun. - Sasuke sácala de aquí- ordeno de nuevo Fugaku.

Sasuke vacilo en hacerlo cuando vio la mirada suplicante de Sakura.

-¿Porque no lo hace usted?-

Fugaku enfureció más ante la pregunta retadora de Sakura, la peli rosa se estaba metiendo en graves problemas al retar al Uchiha mayor que en esos momentos no entendía razones, soltó a Saori para caminar hacia ella dispuesto a sacarla el mismo ante la mirada atónita de Sasuke e Itachi.

-Si la toca tenga por seguro que romperé mí alianza con ustedes y le declarare la guerra a la nación del fuego- amenazo Naruto hablando por primera vez, se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia la peli rosa colocándose detrás de ella mientras sus manos viajaban a los frágiles y delicados hombros de ella en señal de apoyo - Ella tiene razón, es la reina, tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí- finalizo con una mirada retadora hacia Fugaku que bufo molesto por semejante acción.

Sakura se sintió aliviada al ver que alguien le brindaba su apoyo ya que Sasuke de verdad pensaba sacarla, dirigió sus esmeraldas a Hinata que le regalo una tímida sonrisa, según lo que le habían dicho, Hinata era la chica a la que había salvado. Así que, supuso que eran grandes amigas como para que casi diera su vida por ella.

-Independientemente de las decisiones que Sasuke haya tomado, el daño ya está hecho y no hay poder humano que cambie eso - Sakura volvió a hablar mientras caminaba a lado de Sasuke - Así que, no sirve de nada lamentarse ahora. Ya sufrimos un ataque y debemos prepararnos para otro o cualquier cosa que se nos venga encima - hablaba con voz autoritaria, segura de sí misma. Naruto sonrió complacido mientras que Sasuke la mirada atónito, Fugaku maldecía internamente e Itachi disfrutaba lo que veía - No creo que Toneri perdone fácilmente esta traición y lo más seguro es que vuelta intentar atacarnos. O en el peor de los casos... Nos declare una guerra- finalizo causando tensión de nuevo en el ambiente.

-Deberíamos devolvérsela -

Fugaku miro sin sentimiento alguno a Hinata que bajo la mirada a la mesa. Naruto apretó sus puños con fuerza para no golpear a Fugaku.

-Devolvérsela no es la solución porque puede que si se la devolvemos aun así tome represarías contra nosotros - dijo Sakura - De una o de otra forma saldríamos perdiendo-

-¿Que propones?- esta vez fue Itachi quien pregunto, estaba interesado al ver la determinación se ella, era admirable que no se dejara intimidar por su padre.

-Hay que reforzar nuestra alianza, sincronizarnos perfectamente y trazar un plan para protegernos las espaldas mutuamente-

Sasuke no podía estar más impresionado de su esposa, lo había superado... Había tomado ella las riendas del castillo mientras que el solo la escuchaba sin poder decir nada más. Ahora se daba cuenta lo inteligente que era, nunca antes la había visto así y mucho menos había intercedido en los asuntos del reino pero ahora se había ganado el respeto de Itachi y aunque Fugaku no lo quisiera admitir, también había logrado ganarse algo de su reconocimiento por ser una reina decidida y valiente. Hablaron unos minutos más sobre una estrategia para después retirarse con indicaciones de Sasuke de recopilar información, al día siguiente se reunirían de nuevo para reafirmar su estrategia. Una estrategia que Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto habían hecho con la poca información que tenían de Toneri.

-X-

El sol, con rojas tonalidades, declinaba en el horizonte dando una vista grandiosa a Sakura que se encontraba recostada en el césped del enorme jardín del reino, después de su reunión había optado por ir la jardin para cuidar de las flores. Cuando se aburrió decidió recostarse en el césped contemplando el cielo, disfrutando de la calma que invade el lugar y divagando en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando sonrisas tontas cruzaban por su rostro al encontrarle forma a las nubes, estaba por anochecer pero a ella no le importaba porque quería seguir disfrutando del paisaje. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida sin querer hasta que cayó profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos camino al salón principal para subir a su habitación y descansar después de un largo día, mientras atravesaba por la puerta que daba al jardin reconoció aquella cabellera rosada que se encontraba tendida en el césped, sin pensarlo se acercó hasta ella con temor de que algo le haya ocurrido pero cuando llego a su lado se dio cuenta de que solo estaba dormida.

Se quedó ahí de pie contemplándola, no pudo evitar recorrer su bien definido cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro percatándose de que en verdad es hermosa. Tiene facciones finas, piel blanca como la nieve y delicada como la porcelana, rostro ovalado, labios rosados y carnosos que tenían un peculiar sabor a menta y nariz respingada, sin poder evitarlo se acuclillo a su lado para acariciar su mejilla y comprobar por sí mismo si de verdad su piel es tan suave como aparenta. Pero retiro su mano casi al instante porque cuando toco su mejilla sintió como si tocara fuego, suspiro extrañado y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez fue menos intenso el toque y acarició su mejilla sintiendo una extraña sensación re confortable. Sakura sonrió ligeramente sin despertar.

-Así no eres tan molesta- murmuro sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

Soltó un suspiro profundo, verla así le causaba una paz y quietud indescifrable, lucía tan frágil... Que el casi deseaba protegerla. Desde que la conoció deseo verla así de tranquila, deseo verla muriéndose de amor por el como todas, deseo "domarla" como si de un caballo salvaje se tratara. Deseo poder hacerla como el deseara y deseo que ella lo deseara como hombre, que le suplicara porque la hiciera suya y que cuando eso pasara gimiera su nombre una y otra vez pero ahora que podía hacer realidad todo eso que siempre deseo de ella... No sabía qué hacer.

-Debería aprovechar que no recuerdas nada-

Sonrió ladinamente al imaginarse con ella fingiendo ser un matrimonio feliz pero el siempre había sido un mujeriego y sabía que solo le haría daño ya que no pensaba renunciar a las mujeres, no era que le importara hacerle daño pero era su esposa y estaba destinado a pasar el resto de su vida con ella, también existía la posibilidad de que recuperara la memoria y volverían a pelear como siempre pero aunque quizá para ese momento ya habría hecho con ella todo lo que él quisiera.

Movió su cabeza repetidamente tratando de sacar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, soltó un segundo suspiro y la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación ¿Porque? Era algo que el tampoco sabía pero no quería dejarla ahí, su cuerpo era delgado y no pesaba demasiado haciéndole fácil su trabajo. De nuevo sintió esa calidez y ese aroma que su cuerpo emanaba, era embriagadora su esencia, ella se acurruco más en los brazos fuertes de Sasuke mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa haciendo que Sasuke sonriera también al ver el delicado gesto.

Sin embargo, Karin los observaba desde el balcón de su habitación, apretaba su mandíbula fuertemente al igual que sus puños al grado de enterrarse sus uñas causando que por sus manos corriera un líquido carmesí, la que antes consideraba una plebeya vulgar y a la que nunca Sasuke le haría caso, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una rival que tomaba fuerza e importancia en la vida de Sasuke... Su Sasuke. Era increíble que de un día para otro lograra algo como eso cuando a ella le costó años de conocer al Uchiha, tan solo por un simple accidente que no era para tanto. Comenzaba a odiar más a esa chiquilla que solo había interferido en su relación con Sasuke, si ella no hubiera aparecido, seria Karin quien estuviera casada con Sasuke y no ella. Sonrió malvadamente mientras una idea pasaba por su mente... Quizá también ella necesitaba sufrir un accidente para atraer a Sasuke.

-X-

-¿Me mandaste llamar?-

Sasori hizo aparición en aquel balcón donde permanecía Saori atenta a cada sonido que había a su alrededor, disfrutaba del suave aire que mecía sus cabellos negros y de paz que la inundaba. La noche estaba por caer haciendo que pensara sobre las posibilidades de sufrir otro ataque pero también había algo que no la dejaba estar en paz.

-Sí, necesito que vigiles a la reina- murmuro recargando sus codos en la barda del balcón al igual que recargaba su rostro en el dorso de sus manos, Sasori no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la petición de Saori, se acercó hasta ella manteniéndose erguido con la vista al frente mirando hacia la nada – Quiero que la vigiles día y noche, que cuides detalladamente cada movimiento que ella haga. Observa cómo se comporta, que come, con quien se junta y que hace con Sasuke, quiero que…. Te conviertas en su sombra-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-Hasta que yo recupere mi vista-

-Está bien-

-Mantenme informada de todo-

Saori murmuro un ligero "si" para después salir de ahí, si algo tenia Sasori era que se caracterizaba por ser un hombre que acataba cualquier orden sin dudar, sin preguntar y sin necesitar explicación alguna, solo se dedicaba a hacer su trabajo y esta vez no sería la excepción. Aunque todo eso no impedía que Sasori sacara conclusiones por sí mismo, era un tipo listo y astuto que de inmediato dedujo que la petición de Saori se debía a la repentina pérdida de memoria de Sakura, sabía que no era casualidad que de la noche a la mañana Sakura amara inmensamente a Sasuke y que solo recordara pequeños sucesos de su vida que en cierto punto eran buenos… Era como si alguien hubiera borrado por completo la memoria, personalidad y pensamientos de la peli rosa para colocar otros haciéndola cambiar de tal forma.

Por lo cual deducía que aquella orden era para saber si alguien la estaba manipulando.


	6. CAPITULO 6: EL AMOR

Hola de nuevo! E regresado con otro capitulo de esta historia... Pero antes quiero agradecerles a todos y todas las que agregaron a favoritos y followers! No saben lo feliz que soy al ver que cada dia aumenta el numero :') al igual que todos sus comentarios que me han dejado...

vanessa121010: Hola, ese Sasuke terminara tendido a sus pies jaja y creo que em este capitulo veremos que pasa con ellos :)

L'Sha: Hola ja no te preocupes que no la debate inconclusa jaja ya tengo una buena Idea de como se seguira desarrollando y casi casi el final jaja

jen1524: Hola. Creo que la família Uchiha terminara queriendo y aceptando a Sakura-chan jaja

Vale: Aqui edta la conti! Jaja

Bueno creo que eso es todo, ahora si los dejo leer el capitulo y espero que les guste y no me meten por el final de este capitulo jaja muchos saludos a todos y todas !

…..

…

…..

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 6: El amor

_-¿Te gustan los libros?-_

_Sasuke permanecía recargado en el umbral de la biblioteca del castillo, tenía los brazos cruzados y observaba detalladamente a la peli rosa frente a él que permanecía sentada leyendo un grueso libro de pasta algo vieja y desgastada. Había pasado una semana desde que se esposa perdió su memoria, seguía sin recordar nada._

_-Sí, son entretenidos- contesto con una leve sonrisa._

_-Hmmp, creía que la gente como tú no sabía leer-_

_Sakura entristeció su mirada desviándola al libro, desde hace unos días Sasuke la había estado tratando mal, despreciando, ignorando y siendo grosero. No sabía porque pero en uno de esos insultos le dejo claro que era una plebeya, ladrona y que solo se había casado con ella porque tenía que hacerlo, no porque la quisiera. Quizá Sasuke había sido muy duro pero no quería hacer que se formara una idea equivocada por eso le había dicho toda la verdad sobre su matrimonio para hacer si así recordaba algo pero... Nada._

_Aunque Sakura se negaba a creer todo lo que Sasuke le había dicho pero por la forma en que la trataba sabía que no le estaba mintiendo y eso le dolía._

_-¿Porque?- _

_Sasuke alzo su ceja derecha al escuchar su pregunta, no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo._

_-¿Porque me tratas así?- Sakura soltó unas lágrimas traicioneras sin alzar su rostro - Yo solo quiero que tú me aceptes pero... Pero solo recibo malos tratos tuyos... ¿Tan mala fui contigo antes de perder la memoria?- cuestiono alzando su mirada y encontrándose con la de él, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y un leve dolor se había alojado en su pecho - Quizá debo ser como ella para ganarme tu amor- _

_Sasuke se sorprendió al escucharla, Sakura sabía de su querida amante y sus ojos le demostraban dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento. Por unos momentos se sintió el peor de los hombres por darle ese trato ya que durante la última semana ella se había esmerado mucho para ganarse algo de su aprecio pero tal parecía que nada servía._

_-Ella es afortunada por tener tu amor... Debes aprovecharla mi señor... Cásate con ella... Yo no estorbare más en tu relación con ella - Sakura suspiro pesadamente - Hablare con el consejo para que aprueben nuestro divorcio. Es mejor que te cases con alguien que amas y te ama... Así ganamos todos... Tú serás feliz con ella, ella contigo y yo me desprenderé de este dolor que cada vez se hace más intenso por tus desprecios y engaños, está claro que nunca seré digna para ti o merecedora de tu amor- soltó unas cuantas lagrimas más mientras trataba de dibujar una sonrisa - Y en vista de que yo solo quiero tu felicidad mi señor... Me alejare de ti- _

_Se levantó abrazando el libro contra su pecho y salió de ahí a paso apresurado, deseaba huir de ahí para refugiarse en su habitación o en cualquier otro lado. Pronto sus pies la llevaron al jardín escondiéndose en el más apartado rincón para que nadie la viera, se hizo ovillo y comenzó a llorar tanto como sus ojos se lo permitieron. Sasuke se había quedado atónito a todas las palabras de Sakura, nunca se imaginó escucharla decir eso pero lo más extraño era ese malestar en su pecho que se había instalado al verla llorar. Se pasó sus manos por sus cabellos mientras pensaba lo desgraciado que había resultado ser en la última semana, ella no tenía la culpa de haber perdido la memoria y que ahora creyera que lo amaba pero él tampoco podía fingir que eran un matrimonio feliz. Al cabo de unos minutos decidió buscarla._

_Empezó por el jardín porque sabía que la peli rosa le gustaba ese lugar, le gustaban las flores y el paisaje que a veces se daba. Recorrió el lugar hasta divisar una mata rosada en una de las esquinas más apartadas, mantuvo su distancia al escuchar como sollozaba. Suspiro al verla llorando desconsoladamente y hecha un ovillo, verla así le causo un dolor más intenso, sintió remordimiento por ser el causante de eso porque lo único que la peli rosa quería era algo de su aceptación ¿Acaso era tan difícil eso? Sasuke se mantuvo ahí esperando en silencio a que ella terminara de llorar para después quizá llevarla a su habitación cuando se quedara dormida._

_Y esa era la primera vez que Sasuke la hacía llorar de esa forma y la primera vez que la veía hacerlo._

_..._

_-Sasuke...- llamo con voz apenada esperando no interrumpirlo, el alzo la mirada dándole a entender que le ponía atención - ¿Me enseñarías a bailar?- pregunto con una leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_Sasuke rodo los ojos para después regresar su mirada a unos pergaminos que examinaba detalladamente, había pasado dos semanas desde que la había hecho llorar y tres desde que había perdido la memoria. El día después de hacerla llorar le había dicho que no se divorciarían y que si ella deseaba que el la aceptara, tenía que seguir sus reglas, órdenes y condiciones. Ella acepto con la esperanza de que así se ganaría su afecto y quizá con el tiempo su amor aunque Sasuke seguía ignorándola pero al menos ya no la insultaba o estaba a la defensiva, Sakura seguía leyendo en la biblioteca devorándose cada libro que veía._

_Lo único que Sasuke no había hecho era sacar a Karin de ahí porque aun la mantenía alojada ahí junto con Hinata e Ino porque le había prometido a Naruto mantenerlas a salvo y su castillo era el lugar más seguro, quizá no por sus ejército pero si por Saori... Su consejera real que percibiría cualquier ataque. Naruto había tenido que regresar a la nación del viento a retomar su lugar y llevar a cabo el plan que habían elaborado todos ellos junto con Sakura._

_Sasuke le había dicho que podía permanecer ahí siempre y cuando no lo molestara cuando el tenia trabajo que hacer. Así, ambos permanecían uno a cada lado de la biblioteca cada quien metido en sus asuntos hasta que Sakura había leído en su libro sobre un vals y ella no sabía bailar o al menos no lo recordaba. Es por eso que le pedía a Sasuke que le enseñara._

_Suspiro regresando su mirada al libro al ver como Sasuke la ignoraba, al cabo de unos minutos escucho como Sasuke se levantaba. Después escucho como una suave música comenzaba a inundar el lugar y en cuestión de segundos Sasuke se encontraba de pie frente a ella. No pudo evitar sonreír de alegría al ver que estaba dispuesto a enseñarle a bailar, él le extendió su mano y sin pensarlo dos veces la acepto levantándose de su lugar._

_La llevo al centro de la biblioteca, la sujeto de la cintura pegando su cuerpo al de él, ella coloco su mano libre en el hombro de Sasuke. Comenzó a guiarla poco a poco sin explicarle nada pero ella era demasiado inteligente como para memorizar los pasos, a media canción se acoplaron a la perfección moviéndose elegantemente por el lugar. Sin percatarse ambos se habían perdido en sus miradas quedando en una especie de trance, la peli rosa tenía sus mejillas rojas, esbozo una ligera sonrisa y poco a poco se fue acercando a Sasuke hasta quedar unos centímetros de sus labios._

_Sin q dos veces acorto la distancia estampando sus labios con los de él fundiéndose en un beso que al principio no fue correspondido pero después se volvió tierno, cariñoso y lento. Dejaron de bailar, Sasuke sujeto sus cintura estrecha con firmeza pegándola aún más a el mientras que ella enredaba sus manos en el cuello de él jugueteando con sus cabellos negros. Sakura se separó lentamente de el aun con los ojos cerrados, llevo sus manos a el rostro de él y pe dedico una tierna sonrisa._

_-Gracias Sasuke-_

_Le dio un último beso rápido y salió de ahí con una radiante sonrisa por el hermoso momento que habían compartido. Cada día que pasaba su relación se fortalecía un poco más... Se unían más._

_..._

_Sakura se mantenía de pie frente a una mesa redonda de madera, tenía su celo ligeramente fruncido y sujetaba su mentón con su mano derecha, su semblante era pensativo. Ojeaba el mapa de las naciones expuesto sobre la mesa, unos cuantos puntos estaba señalados con círculos._

_-¿Que piensan?- pregunto a sus dos acompañantes._

_-Creo que deberíamos esparcir menos hombres, así evitaríamos muertes innecesarias -_

_Nara Shikamaru fue el primero en hablar, él era el mediador de Naruto y el mejor realizando estrategias. Se encontraba en la nación del fuego por órdenes de su rey ya que junto con Sakura y Sai estaban formulando una estrategia para proteger ambas naciones de algún ataque enemigo o en el peor de los casos... Una guerra. Aunque tenían un mes y medio su recinto algún ataque pero debían estar prevenidos al igual que había ya un mes y medio que Sakura había perdido la memoria pero no había rastro alguno de que fuera a recuperarla._

_-Yo opino lo mismo, esparciremos solo los hombres necesarios al igual que unos cuantos mensajeros- hablo Sai con tranquilidad, él era otro de los hombres de Naruto._

_-Para que nos alerten en caso de un ataque...- murmuro Sakura._

_Los dos hombres asintieron, Sasuke había tenido reunión con si consejo, así que Sakura le había dicho que ella se haría cargo de esa reunión y lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien, digno de una reina. Pero dese hace unos minutos Sasuke los había estado observando o más bien LA estaba observando, hasta cierto punto estaba satisfecho por tenerla a su lado -claro que eso nunca lo admitiría - muy en el fondo se había estado acostumbrando a aquella "molestia rosa" que tenía como esposa y que a hora desempeñaba el papel a la perfección. Sakura se había ganado su amor poco a poco con sus actitudes, su amor, su cariño, su dedicación, su ternura pero lo que más le fascinaba de ella era esa determinación por salir adelante y ayudarlo a él en todo al igual que la gran inteligencia que poseía._

_-Que les parece... ¿100 hombres?- cuestiono la peli rosa._

_-Yo digo que 50- murmuro Sai._

_-50 serán suficientes para cubrir cada área, además, entre esos 50 ya estarían incluidos los mensajeros- hablo Shikamaru._

_-Mmm.. Está bien, si sucede cualquier cosa los mensajeros se encargaran de avisar y los hombres tendrán indicaciones de retroceder si el enemigo los supera en número, cerrar las puertas de la frontera y defender desde adentro en lo que llegan los refuerzos- _

_Shikamaru y Sai asintieron ante la petición de Sakura, ella esbozo una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción al ver lo bien que se habían entendido. A veces deseaba que todos los hombres fueran como ellos dos, así podría entenderse mejor con ellos y no tener a que se burlaran de ella por querer ayudar, incluso daba gracias de que Sasuke la dejara hacerse cargo de esa reunión. _

_-Es bueno saber que la reina es tan inteligente como bella- alago Sai._

_Sasuke apretó los puños en cuanto escucho esa frase, acaso ¿Ese ratito estaba coqueteando con su Sakura? Un coraje se apodero de él haciendo que instantáneamente avanzara unos pasos y carraspeara haciéndose notar. Sakura sonrió con alegría al verlo, camino hacia el para colgársele del brazo._

_-Sasuke, ya terminamos- anuncio con su sonrisa aun._

_Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y la sujeto firmemente de la cintura dándole a entender a Sai que Sakura era de él y nada más. Porque nadie se metía con su mujer porque aunque él no la amaba -o eso era lo que él creía- Sakura era su esposa, lo cual indicaba que era de su propiedad, nada más de él. Sai sonrió de forma fingida al ver el gesto, estaba claro para el que el rey estaba celoso pero quien no lo estaría con una esposa tan bella ¿No?_

_-Nosotros ya nos retiramos. La reina se encargara de darle explicaciones de nuestra estrategia- Shikamaru se adelantó a hablar antes de que todo se tornara "Problemático"._

_-Pediré que los acompañen a la salida- murmuro Sakura saliendo del lugar._

_Esa fue la primera vez que sintió celos, unos celos que él se negaba a aceptar, alguien como él no podía sentir esa clase de sentimientos. Él no era hombre de una sola mujer y la sola idea le causaba horror pero entonces ¿Porque durante ese mes y medio se había dedicado a Sakura? Uchiha Sasuke no pensaba sentir cosas que no eran porque el odiaba a esa peli rosa y si por alguna razón estaba comenzando a dejar de odiarla, encontrarla la forma de volver a hacerlo o por lo menos alejarse de ella. Así que, esa también fue la primera vez en un mes y medio que termino en brazos de Karin, pasando lo noche entera a su lado... Haciendo el amor._

_..._

_Sasuke y Sakura se fundían en un cálido, amoroso y apasionado beso, un beso que demostraba cientos de sentimientos escondidos, cientos de sentimientos que Sasuke se había empeñado en negar pero que ahora estaban saliendo a flote después de cuatro meses, cuatro meses eran los que habían pasado desde que Sakura perdió la memoria y estaba perdidamente enamorada de él._

_La peli rosa enredo sus manos en el cuello de Sasuke pegándose más a su cuerpo demandando más con ese beso que había profundizado. Sasuke dudo por un momento pero todo se fue al demonio en cuanto ella comenzó a esparcir caricias por todo su pecho, perdió su autocontrol deseando cada vez más a su esposa, su dulce esposa que ahora deseaba con ganas intensas ser suya de una vez por todas._

_Sasuke la guio hasta la cama haciéndola caer suavemente, sonrió con ternura al ver su rostro sonrojado a más no poder, notaba que ella era nueva en todo eso, así que se encargaría de no lastimarla y cuidar de ella. Se recostó a lado de ella para seguir besándola suavemente mientras poco a poco se encargaba de quitarle ese vestido rosa pálido que llevaba puesto ese día, ella no tardó en hacer lo mismo con manos torpes y temblorosas pero que hacían arder su piel. _

_Sonrió al verla completamente desnuda, simplemente era perfecta de pies a cabeza. Su piel blanca, suave y delicada le encantaba; su aroma a cerezos y canela le volvía loco. Todo en ella le encantaba, fascinaba y enloquecía como el hombre que era pero también toda su forma de ser le había enamorado, enamorado como nunca pensó. La deseaba como mujer, la amaba como esposa y la quería como amante... Se había dejado vencer por esa hermosa mujer que había hecho hasta la imposible por enamorarlo y que ahora no dejaría ir._

_Esa noche estaban consumando su matrimonio, Sasuke había sido tierno, delicado y amable a la hora de romper esa fina capa prueba de la virginidad de ella. Lentamente había hecho su trabajo para después dedicarse a hacerla disfrutas inmensamente al igual que el disfrutaba de toda ella. Ni siquiera con Karin había experimentado todas esas emociones que estaban a flor de piel, con ella solo era pasión y nada más pero con Sakura... Con Sakura todo había sido completamente diferente, con Sakura había... Hecho el amor._

_-Te amo-_

_Sakura se acurruco en su pecho mientras se quedaba dormida del cansancio, estaba feliz de que por fin Sasuke y ella era uno mismo. Aquel encuentro había hecho que ella confirmara que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke, no importaba que aún no recuperara la memoria, no importaba si nunca la recuperaba o incluso no importaba si la recuperaba... Ese sentimiento de amor se había alojado en lo más profundo de su corazón y difícilmente alguien lo sacaría de eso estaba segura... Tan segura que si recuperaba su memoria lucharía por mantener a ese sentimiento de amor. Estaba decidida a luchar por ese amor por protegerlo, cuidarlo y mantenerlo vivo cada día de su vida porque Sasuke se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida._

...

El sol en su máximo esplendor, el cielo azul adornado con esponjosas nubes y el suave aire que mecían las copas de los árboles del jardín en donde ahora se encontraba tomando el té aquella peli rosa. Disfrutaba del agradable paisaje, las flores y el viento que mecía sus mechones rosados que había dejado sueltos, ya habían pasado seis meses desde que perdió si memoria, dos desde que se entregó a Sasuke al igual que dos desde que su matrimonio había dado un giro increíble. Sasuke se comportaba como su esposo, la trataba como su igual e incluso podía ver el amor en sus ojos negros, cosa que la hacía feliz.

Disfrutaba cada día con Sasuke y de su matrimonio dedicándose a ser feliz con él.

-¿La reina está feliz?-

Karin hablo con cierto deje de burla mientras se sentaba a su lado en esa pequeña mesa de jardín. Sakura ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verla, solo la ignoro.

-Hmmp-

-Veo que Sasuke te ha contagiado sus "palabras"-

-¿Qué quieres?- cuestiono, no pensaba soportarla ya que no era de su agrado porque aunque Sasuke le había dicho que ellos ya no eran amantes... Ella no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Solo quería darte una noticia, quiero que seas la primera en saberlo-

Desde ese momento Sakura intuyo que algo no andaba bien, observó por el rabillo del ojo a la pelirroja que sonreía divertidamente. Karin había desechado la idea de sufrir un accidente pero no porque no fuera buena idea, sino porque -como obra del destino - le había llegado una oportunidad mejor para fastidiarle la vida a la reina y de una vez por todas romper ese estúpido matrimonio, quedarse con Sasuke y ser ella su nueva esposa.

-¿De qué hablas?-

Karin esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras la maldad se alojaba en esos ojos rojos como la sangre, Sakura sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho avisándole que algo andaba mal y que Karin no precisamente estaba ahí para darle buenas noticias.

-Estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo de Sasuke-


	7. CAPITULO 7: HERIDO

Hola a todos n.n/ ! creo que e tardado mucho en actualizar pero les asuguro que ya tenia el capitulo listo pero cuando lo relei no me gusto y tuve que borrarlo y pues esto fue lo que salio jaja espero que les guste y bueno les agradescoa TODOS Y TODAS por agregar esta historia a favoritos y followers, eso me hace muy muy feliz :,) tambien les agradezco todos sus hermosos comentarios que ahora no contestare porque subo de prisa este capitulo ya que si no lo hago en este momento ya no lo hare jeje prometo contestarlos en el siguiente capitulo : ) porque prácticamente e secuestrado MI computadora de manos de mi hermana para subir los capítulos y creo que ahí viene de nuevo por ella :O… bueno muchas gracias y muchos saludos a tod s !

...

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 7: Herido.

-¡Mientes!- grito la peli rosa suplicando internamente por que así fuera - Sasuke no...-

-Si no me crees puedes preguntárselo - contesto Karin con una sonrisa arrogante. - Tengo alrededor de cuatro meses y medio- agrego con malicia y llevando su mano libre hacia su vientre.

Sakura contemplo con horror como se acariciaba su vientre, trato de mantener la calma lo más que su ser le permitiera pero comenzaba a resultarle difícil, se dio la vuelta para comenzar su marcha hacia el castillo. Necesitaba preguntarle a Sasuke, necesitaba respuestas de su esposo aunque no sabía que haría en caso de que fuera verdad ¿Lo soportaría? ¡No! Eso tenía que ser una mentira de ella, toda tenía que ser una maldita mentira para arruinar su preciado matrimonio. Por las mejillas de Sakura resbalaron unas lágrimas traicioneras que de inmediato limpio con el dorso de su mano, tenía que darse prisa... Tenía que encontrar a Sasuke.

-Sakura querida... ¿Vienes a tomar el té con nosotras?-

Mikoto le dedico una sonrisa amable, la mujer venia acompañada de Hinata, Ino y Saori que aún permanecía con sus preciados ojos vendados. Sakura paso de largo ignorándola olímpicamente, la peli rosa se había ganado el cariño de la bella Mikoto al grado de considerarla como su hija. Incluso Mikoto se había encargado de tomarla como su "discípula" y así enseñarle modales dignos de una reina.

-Sigue siendo una grosera- murmuro Ino molesta.

-No es eso- murmuro Hinata.

-Está furiosa pero también dolida- murmuro Mikoto entristeciendo ligeramente su mirada.

-Mi señora... - Saori se dirigió a Mikoto -... Por favor adelántese, a cabo de recordar que hay algo importante que debo atender con Sasori- sonrió de lado - Las alcanzare en cuanto pueda- hizo una ligera reverencia y se apartó de ellas.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente de la vista de ellas, soltó un suspiro cansado. Sus ojos llevaban un buen tiempo sin recuperarse y comenzaba a desesperarse pero si quería tener una recuperación exitosa, tenía que ser paciente.

-Sasori...- llamo aun en medio del pasillo - ... Cuida bien de la reina- ordeno - Se vienen problemas grandes y ella necesitará de nuestro apoyo-

El pelirrojo que permanecía oculto entre las sombras de los pasillos solo atino a fruncir el ceño y asentir ligeramente mientras desaparecía con pasos firmes pero ligeros. Saori por su parte se encamino al jardín en busca de su antigua reina, ella sabía perfectamente la situación de Sakura y de Sasuke pero aun así... No decía nada.

-Estas muy equivocada si crees que dejare que Sasuke se haga cargo de ese niño-

-Tiene que hacerse cargo, es nuestro hijo-

-Lo dudo- Karin abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de Mikoto, la pelirroja se había atrevido a darle la "maravillosa" noticia a la madre del rey esperando a que fuera bien recibida pero estaba muy equivocada si consideraba esa posibilidad - Si eres capaz de meterte con un hombre casado como la es el rey. Entonces eres capaz de todo-

Saori sonrió ligeramente al ver el coraje que la pelirroja se estaba guardando y que no era capaz de sacar porque se trataba de la madre del rey con quien hablaba y la trataba como si no fuera nadie. Karin sin saber que contestar solo soltó un bufido y salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

-X-

Sasuke soltó su cuarto suspiro en menos de media hora, por más que trataba de centrarse en los papeles que revisaba le resultaba imposible. Una sensación extraña se había alojado en su pecho desde temprano pero por más que había tratado de descifrarla... No sabía que era. Puede que se tratase de algo ridículo pero comenzaba a irritarle cada vez más, se levantó de su lugar, sujeto una copa y sirvió un poco de vino en ella para después beberlo de un solo trago.

Sirvió de nuevo pero esta vez avanzo hacia el ventanal que estaba a sus espaldas, quizá la vista le relajaría un poco. Pero estaba muy equivocado, ya que enseguida se abrieron las puertas de madera maciza estruendosamente, se giró en busca de la persona que osaba interrumpirlo y una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a su querida esposa entrar.

-¡Sasuke!-

Su pequeña sonrisa se le borro al escuchar su suave voz llena de desesperación, de inmediato se alarmo al pensar que quizá algo le había pasado y sus sentidos se alarmaron aún más cuando ella llego a su lado directo a abrazarlo y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Sintió como temblaba al igual que comenzaba a sentir como su camisa se humedecía, lo cual le indicaba que Sakura estaba llorando.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto tratando de no sonar alarmado - ¿Que te hicieron?-

Sakura levanto su rostro para encontrarse con el de Sasuke, sus ojos estaban rojos y un poco hinchados por el llanto pero dejaban apreciar la tristeza, desesperación y dolor que sentía. Sasuke sintió su corazón hacerse pequeño al verla de esa forma ¿Que le habían hecho? Quien fuera que le hubiera hecho daño a su esposa lo pagaría, lo mataría de ser necesario por atreverse a hacerle daño.

-Karin...- sollozo retomando el llanto, tan solo recordar las palabras de aquella pelirroja le dolía - ... Ella... Tu... -

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escucharla, hace como cuatro meses que no estaba con la pelirroja y estaba seguro de que le había dejado claro que no quería nada con ella por el momento, ya que por ahora su prioridad era Sakura. Quizá había molestado a Sakura una vez más como era costumbre de ella pero ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo esta vez? Debía ser algo fuerte como para causar que su esposa llorara de esa forma e incluso la acusada con él porque Sakura siempre arreglaba sus problemas sin ayuda de él.

-¿Que sucede con Karin?- cuestiono al ver que Sakura no lograba hacer una oración coherente.

-Ella... Me... Dijo - Sakura dudo un poco en decírselo, no sabía si estaba preparada para saber la respuesta. Suspiro profundo y se armó de valor - ... Que está esperando un hijo tuyo- soltó mientras contenía el aire en sus pulmones y analizando detalladamente el rostro de Sasuke.

Por otro lado, Sasuke recibió aquella noticia como balde de agua fría, eso le resultaba imposible porque Karin y el hacía tiempo que no estaban juntos pero...

-¿Cuantos meses tiene?-

Esa no era la respuesta que Sakura esperaba, sintió como su corazón era oprimido al grado de sentir más dolor que nuca. Tristeza, enojo, dolor y muchas emociones más pasaban por ella, en el fondo deseaba que solo fuera una mentira de Karin pero que ilusa había sido.

-Alrededor de cuatro meses...- murmuro tan bajo que Sasuke a penas logro escucharla.

Esos hermosos ojos esmeralda comenzaron a perder su brillo al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada al suelo y poco a poco se alejaba de Sasuke, había sido tan tonta por creer en ese hombre que nunca lograría amarla como ella merecía pero lo que más coraje le deba era que había caído perfectamente en sus engaños, le había dado su amor, se había dedicado a él como buena esposa... Se había entregado a él. ¿Y para qué? Para que ahora el estuviera esperando un hijo de su amante, un hijo que de seguro seria su heredero.

-Sakura...- murmuro Sasuke dispuesto a darle una explicación - Yo...-

-No lo negaste...- la peli rosa volvió a estallar en llanto dándole la espalda.

-Sakura no es...-

-¡Cállate!-

¡Plaf!

La mano de Sakura se había estampado con el perfecto rostro blanquecino de Sasuke, se había armado de valor y había reunido todas sus fuerzas para reclamarle semejante ofensa, ella que era su esposa y reina nunca le había cruzado por su mente engañarlo ¿Porque a él sí? Pero lo más importante era ¿Porque se casó con ella si amaba a otra? Se sentía como si ella fuera la intrusa y no Karin. Pero lo peor era que lo amaba, que se había enamorado de él y el dolor que le estaba causando era imperdonable.

-¡No trates de darme estúpidas explicaciones porque no te quedan!- grito sacando todo ese mar de emociones que sentía - ¡Fui una tonta por creer que llegarías a amarme, por entregarme a ti!... Pero se acabó - sentencio dándole la espalda y alejándose poco a poco de él - Desde este momento... Renuncio a ser tu esposa-

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que Sasuke experimentara por primera vez el dolor, la tristeza y el sufrimiento. Estaba perdiendo a la mujer que le había enseñado a amar y que durante los últimos meses se había dedicado a él ¿Y cómo le pagaba? Teniendo a un hijo con otra mujer. Ver aquellos esmeralda tristes, carentes de vida... Le hacía entender que le había causado un dolor inmenso, un dolor que el mismo estaba experimentando ¿Cómo era posible que le causara daño a alguien que quería? Si tan solo no se hubiera acostado aquella vez con Karin, quizá nada de eso estaría pasando pero ya era demasiado tarde para ese tipo de arrepentimientos, el daño ya estaba hecho y había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

Sakura corrió a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras en forma de media luna, las subió a toda prisa, necesitaba llegar a su habitación y sentirse a salvo ahí. No sabía si sería capaz de soporta tanto dolor que parecía hacerse más grande a cada momento, cuando llego a su habitación se encerró en ella para después tumbarse en la cama a llorar con la cara enterrada en sus almohadas y así poco a poco quedarse dormida.

La enorme luna llena teñida de inusual color rojo adornaba el cielo que parecía estar más obscuro que de costumbre, era cerca de la media noche y Sakura despertaba sintiéndose peor de cómo se sentía en la tarde. El sueño había ayudado a hacerla olvidar su dolor pero ahora se arrepentía de haberse dormido porque ahora que despertaba todo era peor, se sentó en medio de su cama oteando su habitación, no había señales de Sasuke o de alguien que hubiera entrado, todo estaba obscuro y en silencio. Sus esmeraldas entristecieron mientras se centraban en sus pies - cruzados- perdiéndose en algún punto de su blanca piel.

-Duele ¿No es así?-

Levanto su mirada un poco asustada por aquella voz que le había hablado, rápido ubicó a un chico recargado en las puertas-ventanas que daban a su balcón, no lograba distinguirlo bien por la obscuridad que los rodeaba pero por lo poco que veía sabía que no lo conocía.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto con voz apagada y sin miedo alguno, ciertamente ahora ya le importaba poco si la mataban o la secuestraban porque no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por ella, su esposo esperaba un hijo de su amante y la demás familia -por lo que le habían contado- no la querían por ser una plebeya.

-Sasuke nunca ha sido hombre de una sola mujer- contesto ignorando la pregunta de Sakura.

-...-

-¿Sabes?- en un momento apareció sentado al lado de Sakura, llevo sus manos hacia su nuca al igual que estiro sus pies en la cama y los cruzo mientras contemplaba el rostro triste de la peli rosa que mantenía la mirada clavada en sus pies - No creo que el hijo que espera mi prima, sea de Sasuke- soltó con tono divertido.

Los ojos esmeralda de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, giro su rostro hacia aquel chico que tenía clavada si vista en algún punto de su habitación y que sonreía divertido.

-¿Tu prima?- cuestiono tratando de juntar las piezas en su cabeza - Karin ¿Es tu prima?-

-Karin siempre se las arregla para causar problemas-

El parecía ignorar por completo a la peli rosa que permanecía aun sorprendida por los hechos recién revelados.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

El precio perder todo roque de diversión en su rostro, enfureció sus facciones al igual que su rojo mirada se tornó sombría, le fastidiaba que Sakura no le prestara atención a lo que el le estaba contando.

-Eso es algo que no necesitas saber por ahora- contesto - Cuando pase más tiempo, quizá te lo cuente pero por ahora solo vine por ti -

-¿Por mí?-

-Te dije que la próxima vez que nos viéramos... Vendrías conmigo-

-X-

-¿Porque no me lo has dicho?-

Sasuke estampo su puño derecho contra el muro en la habitación de Saori, llevaba ya un buen rato peleando con ella por el asunto del embarazo. Se sentía molesto con sigo mismo por haber -prácticamente - reconocido ante Sakura que el hijo que espera Karin es de él aunque ni si quiera él está seguro de eso puesto que se trata de Karin que si era capaz de estar con el estando casado ¿Con cuántos más habrá estado?

-Te lo advertí cientos de veces mi señor- contesto con ese tono sereno que solo molestaba más a Sasuke - No es mi culpa que no me hayas escuchado, además, fue tu decisión estar con ella cuando ya estabas casado con Sakura-

Había dado en el clavo, Sasuke no podía negar esa verdad porque sabía de sobra que la razón principal por la que había llevado a Karin a su castillo era para eso, para que fuera su amante. Nunca imagino que se enamoraría de su reina a tal grado de olvidar a su amante y tampoco imagino que la última vez que se acostó con la pelirroja quedaría embarazada.

-Nuestra madre no está feliz con la noticia, quiere echar a patadas a Karin y negar por completo que ese hijo es tuyo-

Itachi -que también se encontraba ahí- interfirió al ver que su pequeño hermano se había quedado sin palabras, también estaba molesto por semejante falta cometida por su hermano pero trataba de ser lo más racional posible y encontrar una solución a ese problema.

-Mi señor...- llamo Saori desde la cama donde permanecía sentada - ... ¿Estás seguro de que ese hijo es tuyo?-

Sasuke se tensó al momento que escucho esa pregunta pero no porque no supiera que contestar, sino porque el también dudaba de que ese bebe fuera de él. Suspiro con pesadez mientras lentamente negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo solo he visto a Karin en el castillo, nunca sale y si lo hace va acompañada de Ino, asi que si no es tuyo... ¿De quién es?- cuestiono Itachi cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Su hermano tiene razón-

-Entonces... Quizá si es mío- murmuro Sasuke.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, su hermano estaba metido en grandes problemas ya que si el hijo era o no era de él, tendría que responder porque Karin juraría y perjuraría que el niño es de Sasuke. Después cuando Naruto se enterara, bueno, el rey de la nación del viento sabía perfectamente la relación que su prima y amigo llevaban por lo tanto lo haría responder. No importaba cuanto Sasuke se negara... Era inevitable negarse.

-A menos que...-

-¡La reina no está!- Sasori entro de golpe a la habitación interrumpiendo a Saori.

-¿Como que la reina no está?- cuestiono Itachi que reaccionó primero.

-Fui a su habitación por órdenes de la señora Mikoto y cuando la llame no estaba, la e buscado por todo el lugar y nada.-

-¿En el jardín?-

-También, incluso hice que varios guardias me ayudaran a buscarla pero al parecer nadie la encuentra-

Sasuke no tardó en reaccionar y sin siquiera decir algo salió caminando a grandes zancadas por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con su esposa solo para comprobar lo que se le había dicho... Ella no estaba. La desesperación, la preocupación y la angustia lo invadieron tan solo de pensar que Sakura fuera secuestrada. Giro sobre sus talones dispuesto a salir y buscarla por todo el castillo, el reino o la nación de ser necesario pero apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando escucho un grito lleno ensordecedor lleno de miedo.

-Hinata- murmuró reconociendo aquel grito.

Se vio forzado a ir a buscarla porque también debía cuidar de ella, corrió por el largo pasillo hasta casi topar con pared y doblar a la derecha para dar así a la habitación de Hinata donde justo al momento que él llegaba se escuchaba un golpe fuerte. Sin volverlo a pensar entro a la habitación encontrándose con una mujer en medio del lugar contemplando con regocijó a Hinata desmayada en el suelo.

La chica le sonrió con burla mientras colocaba su pie derecho encima del cuerpo de Hinata haciendo que ella emitiera un ligero quejido. Aquella mujer desapareció ante la mirada de Sasuke sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, después de todo su trabajo estaba hecho y no tenía por qué perder el tiempo con él.

-¿Sasuke?-

Al Uchiha se le paralizo el cuerpo al escuchar la suave y delicada voz de su esposa justo a sus espaldas, se giró encontrándose con ella que lo miraba confundida e incluso inocentemente. Por un breve momento Sasuke se olvidó de todo solo para envolverla en un abrazo lleno de alegría y alivio, agradecía que estuviera bien pero desgraciadamente es alegría no duro mucho porque justo cuando se apartaba un poco de ella sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho seguido de un olor a oxido. Sus ojos negros bajaron hacia donde sentía ese dolor para contemplar como ese líquido carmesí corría por su pecho ensuciando sus finas prendas.

-Sak...-

No logro completar el nombre de su reina ya que comenzó a escupir sangre, cayo de rodillas al suelo recargándose en la puerta de la habitación sujetándose el lugar donde yacía la herida, contempló -quizá por última vez- a Sakura que permanecía de pie sujetando la daga de plata manchada de sangre pero lo más escalofriante había sido esa sonrisa que llena de arrogancia que le había dedicado antes de adentrarse en la habitación y caminar hacia el balcón.

-Adiós Sasuke-

Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de ella antes de que desapareciera por el balcón. Si tan solo Sasuke la hubiera observado mejor... Hubiera visto que esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas no eran los de siempre... Llenos de vida, bondad y alegría. Esos esmeraldas que lo habían encarado momentos antes estaban llenos de maldad, odio y carentes de brillo pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para el Uchiha que ahora se encontraba al borde de la muerte.


	8. CAPITULO 8: EL PASADO

-SALUDOS-

¡HOLA DE NUEVO! BUENO COMO PROMETI… AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO, ME E PASADO DESDE AYER ESCRIBE Y ESCRIBE JAJ HASTA E DE HABER DEJADO MIS DEDOS TATUADOS EN MI CELULAR DE TANTO ESCRIBIR PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTES CAPITULO… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMO A MI ME A GUSTADO :,) Y QUIERO AGRADECER SU APOYO Y EL HECHO DE HAYAN RECIBIDO BIEN MI NUEVA HISTORIA : TU ESTAS EN MI CORAZON… ME ALEGRA TANTO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO POR ESO AGRADESCO A TODOS Y TODAS LOS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWERS EN ESTA Y LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS JAJA ESO ME HACE TAN FELIZ DE VERAS JAJA BUENO POR AHORA LOS DEJO LEER PARA QUE SE EMOCIONEN MAS CON ESTE CAPITULO QUE ESTA DE ¡INFARTO! JAJA BUENO NO TANTO… EN FIN LA SIGUIENTE PUBLICACION DE MIS CAPITULOS SERA EL VIERNES 29 DE MAYO (PORQUE ESE DIA DESCANSO) QUIZA EL CAPITULO DOS DE " TU ESTAS EN MI CORAZON" LO PUBLIQUE ANTES PERO NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA JA PERO EL VIENES 29 DE MAYO ES SEGURO SEGURO QUE PUBLICARE EL CAPITULO DE "EL TIEMPO ES MUY MALVADO" Y " COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA" . AHORA SI LOS DEJO LEER JA MUCHOS SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS!

-SIN DEL SALUDO-

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 9: El pasado.

Sus cabellos rosados se mecían al compás del suave viento que esparcía el aroma a flores por todo el campo, era uno de esos días en los que el sol resplandecía en lo más alto del cielo, las esponjosas nubes blancas eran el complemento perfecto para ese hermoso paisaje. No sabía exactamente como era que había llegado campo lleno de flores de todos tipos, colores y tamaños, pero lo que más había llamado su atención era el enorme cerezo situado en el centro de aquel lugar, no había dudado ni un momento en ir a sentarse debajo del árbol, todo parecía sacado de un sueño... Un fantástico sueño. Estar ahí le causaba una sensación de paz, tranquilidad y alegría; soltó un sonoro suspiro dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente le encantaba ese lugar.

-¡Te encontré!-

Falto poco para que Sakura pegara un salto por el susto que se había llevado al escuchar esa alegre voz, de inmediato busco con la mirada a la propietaria encontrándose con una chica situada a su lado de pie y con su mano derecha apoyada en el árbol, no lograba ver buen su rostro ya que el viento se encargaba de hacer que su cabellos dorados le cubrieran el rostro. Sus ojos esmeraldas la observaban con asombro y duda.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Saori tenía razón, eres muy parecida a mí- la chica se recargo en el árbol cruzando sus brazos y dejándose caer hasta quedar sentada a su lado - Sasuke es afortunado por tenerte... Sakura-

La chica de cabellos dorados se giró hacia ella dedicándole una sonrisa llena de alegría al igual que cerraba sus ojos, Sakura se quedó sin palabras al verla... Su cabello era de un rubio dorado largo hasta la mitad de su espalda que resplandecía con luz del sol, su piel era blanca como la de ella, sus ojos eran igual de verdes como las esmeraldas, solo que los de ella reflejaban un brillo especial, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas. Sus labios eran rosados y carnosos con la misma forma que los de ella, era increíble lo que estaba viendo, de no ser por el cabello... Ellas serian idénticas.

-¿Como...?-

-¿Cómo es posible?- la rubia desvaneció su sonrisa y giro su rostro para ver al frente - No lo sé, te diría que quizá tu padre tuvo una aventura con mi madre o algo así pero no creo que eso sea posible porque tengo entendido que tus padres murieron cuando eras muy niña y los míos murieron cuando yo nací -

-¿Quién eres?- Sakura no dejaba de verla con su mirada llena de sorpresa.

-Oh sí, soy una maleducada... No te he dicho mi nombre. Soy Uzumaki Sakura-

-¿Eres hermana de Naruto?- de pronto Sakura cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho después de su apellido - Espera... ¡¿Te llamas igual que yo?!- la peli rosa se sujetó ambos lados de su cabeza.

-De hecho tú te llamas igual que yo porque yo tengo 19 años y tú 17, así que yo nací primero que tú y sí. Si nos llamamos igual- la Sakura rubia sonrió ligeramente aun con la mirada en el horizonte - Naruto y yo no somos hermanos, cuando mis padres murieron... Minato y Kushina me abrieron las puertas de su castillo y me hicieron parte de su familia. Me crie con los hermanos Uzumaki y con Karin-

El nombre de Karin causo que el corazón de Sakura sintiera una ligera opresión al igual que recordó vagamente una imagen de ella acariciándose el vientre. Al igual que la Sakura rubia, dirigió su mirada al horizonte tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado en esos momentos, aunque no lo logro ya que enseguida surgió otra duda...

-Hermanos Uzumaki...- murmuró -¿A qué te refieres con eso?- la peli rosa era lista y no tardo en visualizar en su mente la imagen de un Naruto rubio sonriente y un Naruto de cabellos negros.

-Uzumaki Naruto y Uzumaki Menma-

-¿Acaso son hermanos gemelos?-

La Sakura rubia esbozo una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, todo lo que le habían dicho acerca de esa chica era cierto.

-Así es- Sakura rubia recargo su cabeza en el árbol para contemplar las hojas del cerezo - Sakura... Te contaré una historia, así que ponte cómoda...-

Cuatro años atrás...

La nación del viento abundaba y prosperaba gracias a los reyes, sin lugar a dudas Minato y Kushina eran reyes amados, respetados e incluso admirados por su gran corazón. Ellos habían tenido la dicha de convertirse en padres de unos hermosos gemelos, por si fuera poco también habían adoptado a una pequeña que era hija de uno de los amigos cercanos de la familia, la madre había muerto cuando la niña había nacido y su padre había muerto unos meses atrás... Protegiendo al rey de un ataque. Los dos pequeños contaban con trece años de edad mientras que la niña tenía 14, se querían como hermanos ya que desde bebes estaban juntos, la niña era muy parecida a los gemelos por su cabellera rubia, su alegría y su energía... Cualquiera que la viera daría por hecho que de verdad era hija de Minato y Kushina.

-¿Que pasa Sakura?- Kushina le dedico una sonrisa maternal a la pequeña rubia que contemplaba desde su balcón a dos niños platicaban de quien sabe que cosas en el Jardín -¿Porque estas tan molesta?-

-Sasuke y Naruto no me dejan estar con ellos- contesto inflando sus cachetes y frunciendo el ceño.

Kushina no pudo evitar sonreír más al verla hacer esa cara tan tierna, Sasuke solía visitar a menudo a Naruto por los constantes reuniones de sus padres, siempre que ambos platicaban le prohibían a Sakura estar con ellos alegando que eran cosas de hombres y que una niña no debía estar con ellos.

-Y ¿Porque no vas con Karin?-

Kushina le señalo otra parte del jardín donde se encontraba su sobrina acompañada de Ino y otras chicas tomando el té tranquilamente, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que la razón por la que todas esas chicas estaba ahí era solo para ver a Sasuke y a Naruto, para ella no era ni un secreto que a Karin le gustaba cierto Uchiha.

-No me gusta estar con ellas, son aburridas y se la pasan hablando de chicos. Naruto es más divertido-

-Entonces tendrás que esperar hasta que Sasuke se valla-

-Mejor iré a buscar a Menma- Kushina asintió, sabía que esa pequeña no se estaría ahí sin hacer nada.

Sakura comenzó su búsqueda que no se le podía llamar búsqueda porque sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba el rubio, lo conocía tan bien que no tenía problema en encontrar sus escondites en el castillo. Camino en dirección al laberinto del jardín que albergaba el castillo, era enrome pero ella conocía como la palma de su mano el camino que debía tomar para no perderse y el cual llevaba hasta el centro del laberinto donde se encontraba un árbol de Sakura. Cuando llego hasta ese lugar se encontró con un Menma acostado debajo del árbol con los brazos en la nuca, las piernas cruzadas y durmiendo plácidamente.

-Holgazán- murmuro acercándose a él -¡Menma... Están atacando el castillo!- grito a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron para asustar al rubio.

Menma se levantó en menos de un segundo con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente y dispuesto a emprender carrera al castillo pero fue detenido por las carcajadas de una rubia que se retorcía en el suelo sujetándose el estómago. De inmediato se relajó al ver que se trataba de una broma, estaba por enojarse pero verla reír de esa forma hacia que todo rastro de enfado de esfumara, nunca sería capaz de molestarse con ella.

-Que graciosa eres- musito con sarcasmo.

-Debiste ver tu cara-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Menma camino hacia el árbol para sentarse contemplando aun a la rubia que trataba de incorporarse - Acaso mi hermano y Sasuke ¿Te corrieron?- esta vez fue él quien sonrió al ver el rostro de enfado de la rubia.

-Algo así-

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrada-

Sakura se encogió de hombros, se sentó a su lado mientras drásticamente cambiaba de tema y comenzaba con otra conversación, pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos hablando de cientos de cosas, jugando y riendo como los niños que eran. Sin embargo, para Menma una tarde como esa era especial porque siempre había albergado sentimientos completamente diferentes hacia la rubia, su amor iba mucho más haya que el de una simple hermana... Él estaba enamorado de ella. Quizá sus sentimientos nunca serian correspondido por esa chica ya que solo los veía como sus hermanos o al menos eso era lo que ella siempre aparentaba. A la hora de la cena se reunieron todos donde solo hablaron de matrimonios, herederos y reinos que no hacía más que aburrir a la pequeña Sakura. Cuando por fin fue libre de ir a su habitación... Una tormenta se desato.

A ella le gustaba la lluvia, el sonido que hacia al momento de caer le relajaba al grado de hacerla dormir como si de una canción de cuna se tratara, contemplaba con calma detrás de su ventana que daba al balcón como la lluvia caía con fuerza acompañada de unos cuantos rayos. En esos momentos deseaba salir y mojarse pero casi al instante se le fueron las ganas al ver la silueta de una persona cruzar por los jardines en dirección a el laberinto, parpadeo un par de veces e incluso se tallo los ojos porque quizá estaba viendo mal pero cuando volvió a mirar más atentamente se dio cuenta que de verdad era la silueta de una persona que aun caminaba hacia el laberinto. Casi le da un infarto al ver que la silueta de detuvo girando directamente hacia donde estaba ella para después hacerle una seña con la mano indicándole que fuera con él o ella, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal causando que el miedo se alojara en ella. Se tapó la boca para no gritar, estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo de su habitación en busca de Minato para decirle que quizá un enemigo se había infiltrado en el castillo pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo... La silueta le dejo ver su cara, inmediatamente se relajó al ver que se trataba de Menma pero ¿Que hacia ahí?

Abrió las ventanas de su balcón saliendo sin importarle la lluvia

-¡Menma! ¿Qué haces ahí?- grito a todo pulmón para que el chico la escuchara pero este solo le sonrió alzando los hombros y echando a correr al laberinto. -¿Qué demonios?-

Regreso adentro de su habitación para colocarse sus zapatos, sujeto una capa de color negro que la cubría de pies a cabeza, estaba dispuesta a buscar a su tonto hermano porque si lo dejaba ahí solo quizá terminaría sufriendo un accidente o algo peor. Salió de prisa de su habitación emprendiendo carrera hacia afuera, en el camino solo le aviso a un guardia que Menma estaba afuera y que iría por él pero tanta era su carrera, preocupación y nerviosismo que nunca se percató de que ese guardia... No pertenecía a su reino.

Corrió tratando de no caer en el proceso, siguió el camino que conocía de memoria, si Menma estaba en el laberinto era seguro que iría al árbol de Sakura en el que siempre se reunían ellos dos. En el camino su vestido se manchó de lodo de la parte de abajo ya que le arrastraba, fue un milagro que no cayera y que lograra llegar al árbol. Se detuvo en seco una vez que dio con el lugar solo para ver como Menma se encontraba de pie frente al árbol dándole la espalda a ella.

-¡Menma!- grito para que lograra escucharla en medio de todo esa lluvia - ¡Menma!-

El chico parecía no escucharla, así que decidió caminar hacia el para preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí, comenzaba a molestarse de que simplemente la ignorara. Cuando por fin llego hasta él coloco su mano derecha en su hombro derecho para hacerlo girar...

-¿Que demo...- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al ver que esa persona no era Menma, abrió los ojos como platos, su alma abandono su cuerpo en ese momento -¿Qui... Quién eres?- de inmediato lo soltó retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

-No lo tomes personal- musito acercándose lentamente a ella, aquel hombre usaba una capa negra dejando ver su rostro que era cubierto por una máscara de color naranja en forma de espiral y una pequeña apertura que dejaba ver el ojo derecho - Pero nenecito a uno de esos dos niños- dicho esto desapareció de la vista de la rubia.

Estaba congelada por el miedo pero en cuanto desapareció logro hacer reaccionar su cuerpo, intento correr pero solo logro avanzar unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió como su cuerpo se estamos a violentamente contra el cerezo. Cayo al suelo sintiendo como perdía la conciencia, lo último que logro ver fueron los pies de aquel desconocido.

Sasuke, Naruto y Menma también se encontraban en el laberinto en busca de Sakura, los primeros dos había visto cuando la chica corría en dirección al laberinto desde su habitación y Menma había sido informado por su hermano, en cuanto se enteró salió como alma que lleva el diablo, la sola idea de que algo le ocurriera a Sakura lo hacía querer morirse. Ellos antes de salir en su búsqueda les habían avisado a sus respectivos padres la situación. Se habían tenido que escapar para poder buscar a la chica ya que si dejaban que los guardias lo hicieran... Seguro se perderían en el laberinto. Ellos tres conocían a la perfección aquel lugar y se hacía una idea de dónde podía estar la chica. Sin embargo, Menma se había alejado de ellos dos por haber seguido a una sombra que había confundido con Sakura, estaba seguro de que se trataba de ella pero esta solo huía... Se alejaba más y más.

Sasuke y Naruto salieron directo al cerezo encontrándose con alguien que nada se parecía a Sakura, este se encontraba al pie del cerezo como si estuviese esperándolos. Un rayo ilumino el lugar dejándoles ver el rostro del enemigo que era cubierto por una máscara. Ambos chicos se tensaron al instante...

-¿Donde esta Sakura?- Naruto fue el primero en hablar, su desesperación por encontrar a si hermana era grande. -¿Que le hiciste?-

No recibieron respuesta alguna, la persona frente a ellos solamente se les fue encima desenfundando una espada en el acto, ambos chicos daban gracias por haber llevado sus respectivas espadas y por saber cómo desenvolverse en batalla, de verdad que agradecían esas horas de arduo entrenamiento. El choque de espadas no tardo en escucharse, el enemigo era hábil ya que lograba pelear con los dos, golpes iban y venían, el choque del metal era constante, los niños eran buenos y tenían una ventaja... Ellos eran dos.

Solo basto con una mirada para que se entendieran y aprovecharan el descuido que su enemigo había tenido, lograron despojarlo de su espada al mismo tiempo que el puño de ambos se estampaba contra su estómago sacándole el aire y haciendo que retrocediera hasta quedar recargado en el árbol de cerezo. Las espadas de ambos niños fueron colocadas en su pecho como amenaza.

-¿Quién eres? - la voz fría de Sasuke hubiera infundido el miedo en cualquiera pero no en él - Y ¿Dónde está Sakura?-

La sonora carcajada que soltó su enemigo hizo que se les erizara la piel.

-Eso es algo que están por descubrir...- dicho eso avanzo hacia ellos causando que las espadas que apuntaban a su pecho se enterrasen - ... Es increíble... Que... Unos... Niños... Me derrotaran...- su voz se desvaneció poco a poco, Sasuke y Naruto no daban crédito a lo que habían visto, el enemigo se había suicidado. -Aquí... Esta... Su... Preciada Sakura.-

En sus últimos momentos de vida su enemigo se despojó de la máscara que le cubría el rostro, la cara de Sasuke y Naruto no tenían precio en ese instante, era como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

-¡Sakura!-

El grito desgarrador de Menma resonó en todo el lugar, contemplaba con horror como la persona que más había amado -Después de su familia- era asesinada por su propio hermano y su amigo. Acababa de llegar al lugar porque la sombra que había estado siguiendo había desaparecido, así que había retomado su búsqueda hasta dar con ellos, nunca imagino que vería tan horrorosa imagen que parecía sacada de un cuento. Corrió con desesperación hacia ella, aventó a Naruto y Sasuke lejos de ella, saco con cuidado las espadas y la envolvió en sus brazos para emprender carrera al castillo. Necesitaba encontrar con urgencia un doctor por más absurdo que fuera pues lo más probable era que ella... Ya estuviera muerta.

-Después de ese incidente me dieron por muerta- la Sakura rubia borro todo rastro de alegría en ella - Menma no lo soporto-

La peli rosa que permanecía atenta a cada detalle de la historia soltó un suspiro, le resultaba tan horrible aquella historia.

-¿Por eso se volvió así?- cuestiono desviando su mirada al cielo.

-Supongo que sí, dicen que vivió varios meses sufriendo mi perdida y que no dejaba de culpar a Naruto y Sasuke. Hasta que un día aquel hombre enmascarado regreso ofreciéndole poder y venganza-

-Así que todo fue planeado por él - murmuro la peli rosa sacando sus propias conclusiones - Se aprovechó de la vulnerabilidad de Menma para arrastrarlo a la obscuridad pero ¿Porque?-

La Sakura rubia sonrió tristemente.

-Eres una chica lista... Menma o Naruto son los únicos que pueden controlar el poder del zorro de nueve colas-

-¿Zorro de nueve colas?-

-No sabemos mucho respecto a ese tema y bueno, ahora no importa mucho porque nos estaríamos desviando del tema - la rubia giro su rostro hacia ella - Luego te lo contaré- La peli rosa asintió.

-Así que aquí es donde te mantiene cautiva-

Ambas Sakuras observaron a la persona que aparecía en frente de ellas, esbozaron una leve sonrisa al ver a Saori oteando el lugar con su mirada gélida. La chica de cabellos negros había recuperado su vista por completo.

-¿Cautiva?- pregunto la peli rosa.

-Todo este lugar es una prisión creada dentro de tu mente para mantenerte aquí y poder controlar tu cuerpo en el mundo real.- explico Sakura rubia.

-Todo esto parece un sueño pero entre más tiempo permanezcas aquí, más fácil será para Menma controlar tu cuerpo- añadió Saori - Sakura y yo hemos estado buscando este lugar desde hace seis meses... Menma de verdad te quiere a su lado, mira que cerrar este lugar y mantenerlo tan seguro no es nada fácil- Saori sonrió se lado.

Saori se sentó enfrente de ellas dos y comenzó a contarle a la peli rosa todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos seis meses, una parte de la peli rosa había sido consiente de todo eso pero la mayoría de la otra parte había sido manipulada por Menma, incluso le había hecho tener sentimientos falsos pero eso no era lo que le había preocupado más...

-¡¿Ataque a Sasuke?!- grito alarmada.

-Así es, casi lo matas- contesto la rubia.

-Los cuatro reinos están buscándote ahora, quieren tu cabeza al precio que sea- agrego Saori.

-¡Demonios! - la peli rosa agacho su cabeza - ¡Nadie va a créeme que yo no fui!-

-Mmmm ¿No te preocupa como esta?- cuestiono la rubia.

En ese instante varias imágenes azotaron la mente de la peli rosa causando un mar emociones que nunca antes había sentido pero la que más sobresalía era la preocupación. Saori sonrió satisfecha, sabía que por más que Menma colocara sentimientos falsos en su reina... Serian en balde. Esa pequeña parte de Sakura que había quedado consiente cuando vivió esos seis meses en el castillo y en los que supuestamente perdió la memoria, se había enamorado de Sasuke. Esa pequeña parte había desarrollado sentimientos hacia Sasuke, esa pequeña parte se había entregado a él por voluntad propia y esa pequeña parte... Amaba a Sasuke intensamente. Aunque quizá no sería tan fácil que la peli rosa los reconociera.

-Sakura es hora de irnos, ya hemos pasado bastante tiempo aquí.- Saori se puso de pie dirigiendo su mirada hacia la Sakura rubia - Menma puede darse cuenta de nuestra presencia- la rubia asintió levantándose.

La peli rosa agradecía no haber contestado la anterior pregunta pero por otra parte ¿Iban a dejarla ahí? De inmediato se puso de pie igual que ellas.

-¿Van a dejarme aquí?- cuestiono triste.

-Por ahora si- contesto la rubia.

-No puedo hacer nada por ahora porque aunque en este momento te libere de esta prisión... ¿Qué harás cuando regreses a tu cuerpo y te encuentres con Menma?- la propietaria de los ojos zafiro le dedico una mirada calmada.

-Debemos encontrar primero a Menma y a ti para liberarte- la rubia le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. - Solo tienes que ser paciente, ahora que ya te encontramos aquí, no tardaremos mucho en encontrarte en el mundo real-

-Está bien- murmuro la peli rosa aceptando su situación y que ellas tenían razón.

Saori sonrió, quizá no era el momento adecuado pero tenía que darle una noticia importante.

-Mi señora, será mejor que estés preparada y cuides de ti, al igual que te sugiero que encuentres una forma de cuidar de tu cuerpo en el mundo real porque de verdad necesitarás cuidarte mucho-

-¿Porque?- exigió saber la peli rosa.

-Porque en tu vientre llevas a el hijo de mi señor... Estas embarazada- dicho esto sonrió de forma cálida al igual que la rubia y ambas desaparecieron.

-Embarazada- murmuro la peli rosa llevándose las manos al vientre.


	9. Chapter 9

NARUTO: ¡HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS! BUENO….ETTO….

SASUKE: DOBE.

JULIETA: quizá debi empezar yo…

NARUTO: ¡ESTO ES DIFICIL, TTEBAYO!

SASUKE: HN.

JULIETA: …

HINATA: NARUTO-KUN, NO TIENES PORQUE PRESIONARTE….TODO ESTARA BIEN.

SAKURA: BAKA, SOLO TENIAS QUE HACER LA PRESENTACION DEL CAPITULO 9.

JULIETA: Y AGRADECER POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y DISCULPARTE POR TARDAR TANTO TIEMPO EN ACTUALIZAR.

SASUKE: ¿Qué ESE NO ES TU TRABAJO JULIETA?

JULIETA: ¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR EN ESTA HISTORIA SASUKE?

NARUTO: ETTO….HAY GENTE PRESENTE… NO DEBERIAS DECIR ESO,TTEBAYO.

JULIETA: CREO QUE ALGUIEN MAS QUIERE TERMINAR MAL EN ESTA HISTORIA.

SAKURA: AH…ETTO…. BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS, HOY NOS COMPLACE ANUNCIAR EL NOVENO CAPITULO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA QUE SE TITULA "PROBLEMAS".

HINATA: EH… OFRECEMOS NUESTRAS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA PERO ESTABAMOS TENIENDO PROBLEMAS CON EL PERSONAL.

JULIETA: COF…COF….SASUKE….COF COF

SASUKE: ADMITE QUE SOLO FUE TU FLOJERA PARA ESCRIBIR.

JULIETA: DE HECHO FUE QUE ME ENTUSIASME MUCHO CON EL ASUNTITO QUE SE TRAEN TU Y SAKURA EN EL NUEVO MANGA QUE SALIO….MIRA QUE ESO DE QUE LA LLAMES ESPOSA….ME CAUSO UN SHOCK EMOCIONAL….DEL BUENO.

SAKURA: CREO QUE NO HABIA QUE DECIR ESO.

SASUKE:…..

JULIETA: EN FIN, NARUTO…¿QUIERES DARLES LAS BUENAS NOTICIAS?

NARUTO: ¡CLARO! LES TRAEMOS UNA MARAVILLOSA NOTICIA….

SAKURA,HINATA,JULIETA: ¡TENEMOS CAPITULO DOBLE!

SASUKE: HMMP.

NARUTO ¡OIGAN! ESA ERA MI FRASE,TTEBAYO….

JULIETA: SI, SI, TE TARDASTE DEMASIADO Y LA EMOCION NOS A GANADO, EN FIN, SI SE HAN QUEDADO A LEER TODO ESTO SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO Y POR TODO EL TIEMPO DE ESPERA DECIDI TRAER DOS MARAVILLOSOS CAPITULOS, ASI QUE A LEER JAJA…. SASUKE TE TOCA.

SASUKE: NO LO HARE.

JULIETA: ¿ACASO YA OLVIDASTE QUE TENGO INFORMACION CONFIDENCIAL TUYA Y DE SAKURA?

SASUKE: AGRADECEMOS A: GUEST, IHARAS ZACOTT, SAKURA DE UCHIHA (¿Por qué COMENTAS ESTO SAKURA?) NATSUKI HIROTO Y A TODAS Y TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE COMENTAR …ES MUY….LI….LI…

SAKURA: ES MUY LINDO DE SU PARTE

HINTA: SON MUY AMABLES.

NARUTO: SI…TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS LAS QUE AGRGARON A FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWERS…. DE VERAS.

NARUTO,SAKURA,JULIETA,HINATA Y SASUKE: ¡GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!

**CAPITULO 9:** PROBLEMAS.

**DISCLAIMER:** LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

-Bienvenidos-

La amable sonrisa de Minato se hizo presente ante la bienvenida amable de Saori que realizaba una reverencia hacia ellos, el Rey de la nación de viento arribaba acompañado de su hermosa esposa y su querido hijo. La familia pasaba por una situación tensa que se reflejaba en los rostros de Kushina y Naruto, Minato lograba disfrazar un poco esa preocupación que lo afligía, su hijo no había tomado las mejores decisiones, su sobrina había sido herida durante el ataque a la nación del fuego y para su sorpresa se entera que esta estaba embarazada cuando el ataque ocurrió pero por si era fuera poco... La habían atacado y había perdido al bebé.

-El joven Itachi los está esperando- Saori se dirigió a él y su hijo. -, un sirviente se encargará de llevar a la señora Kushina a la habitación de su sobrina. - esta vez se dirigió a su esposa.

Minato asintió sin poner peros, siguió en silencio a Saori que se había girado para mostrarles el camino. Minato sabía que esa reunión se tenía que dar tarde o temprano ya que su hijo había ocasionado esa situación, esa situación que casi acababa con la vida del actual rey la nación del fuego, con la de su sobrina y con la desaparición de la reina. Nadie sabía absolutamente nasa acerca del atacante, como había entrado o porque sólo había atacado a esa nación y no a la del viento como debía hacer sido, tampoco era como que quisieran ser atacados pero había sido Naruto quien se robó a Hinata. Debían ir por su hijo, no por Sasuke o su familia.

El sonido de las enormes puertas de madera al abrirse, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Enseguida diviso a Itachi acompañado de su hermosa madre Mikoto y Fugaku, los tres sentados en la enorme mesa de madera rectangular. Los tres integrantes Uchiha se incorporaron para darle la bienvenida como era debido, sin embargo, notó como Fugaku miraba con cierto enojo a Naruto y Saori.

\- Minato- Saludo formalmente Fugaku con esa voz dura, fría.

-Fugaku- Minato saludo con ese tono amable que lo caracterizaba -, Mikoto, Itachi. Es un placer verles aunque no sea la mejor situación. -

Itachi y Mikoto correspondieron con una sonrisa amable, mientras que Fugaku sólo le hizo una seña para que tomarán asiento, él tomó asiento a la cabeza, Minato a su izquierda seguido por Naruto, en frente de ellos quedaron Mikoto e Itachi mientras que al otro extremo, frente a Fugaku quedaba Saori. El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación acompañado de una tensión casi palpable, ninguna de las dos partes sabía cómo comenzar el tema por el cruel estaba ahí, quizá era por la falta de palabras o simplemente esperaban que uno u otro hablará primero.

-Y ¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke? - Minato fue el valiente que se aventuró a romper el silencio sepulcral.

-Mi hermano se encuentra en un estado delicado pero ya está fuera de peligro. - Itachi sonrió ligeramente -, igual su sobrina está fuera de peligro. - concluyó.

-Dejémonos de tonterías. - Fugaku estampó su pulo contra la mesa.

El hombre estaba más que irritado por toda la situación que azotaba su reino, su hijo está a al borde de la muerte por culpa de quien sabe quién, nadie había presenciado su ataque, nadie sabía quién había sido el responsable. Su reino es la burla de los otros por ser atacados dos veces desde el interior y sin que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo había sucedido. Su joven hijo había cometido varios errores, tomado malas decisiones y tomado a la ligera su lugar. Decir que estaba molesto era poco.

-Mi señor tiene razón- la voz firme de Saori atrajo las miradas de todos -, dejémonos de tonterías y tratemos el verdadero punto por el que estamos aquí. -colocó sus manos al borde de la mesa - Uzumaki Menma, ha regresado. -

La sorpresa se hizo evidente en los rostros de todos, el rostro serio de Saori les confirmaba que hablaba enserio. Minato y Naruto fueron los más afectados con la noticia que aprecia haberles caído como balde de agua helada, la imagen del rubio idéntico a Naruto paso fugazmente por sus mentes. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que su hermano e hijo los había abandonado a causa del dolor que había experimentado cuando perdió a Sakura, la muerte de aquella muchachita rubia lo había vuelto loco, loco por el dolor y sufrimiento. Culpaba a Sasuke y Naruto de la muerte de ella, los odiaba con todo su ser por habérsela quitado... Nunca los perdonaría.

Claro que esa situación le había dolido hasta lo más profundo de su ser a la familia Uzumaki, no había dolor más grande para ellos perder a dos hijos de un sólo golpe, porque esa chica también era considerada como una hija para ellos, se suponía que los hijos debían ver morir a sus padres primero y no que los padres bebían ver morir a sus hijos, así no iba el orden de la vida pero con ellos se había equivocado, había cambiado. En cuanto Naruto, él nunca se perdonaría haber matado con su propia espada a su hermana y haber perdido a su hermano por ello, día tras día los recuerdos lo atormentaban haciendo que sufriera pesadillas horribles que lo hacían despertar en medio de la noche bañado en sudor y con el corazón latiendo como desesperado.

\- La situación es delicada y están por adentrarse en un tema que resultará difícil de creer para todos. - Saori no tenía tiempo que perder, debía ponerlos al tanto de la situación que estaban por enfrentar - Sasori ha Estado investigando los últimos días acerca del enemigo y descubrió que la isla de la Luna está preparando un Ejército que sobrepasa en número al nuestro. Y cuando digo "nuestro " me refiero al de la nación del viento y del fuego... Juntos. - concluyó.

El ambiente se volvió pesado y más tenso de lo que ya estaba, Itachi mantenía un semblante serio, Mikoto trataba de estar serena y tranquila, Fugaku tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada con los puños blancos por la fuerza aplicada en ellos. Minato aún no salía de la sorpresa de saber que su hijo regreso, Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida. Todos estaban procesando la información recién recibida a su manera.

-Ciertamente, la caída de estos dos reinos. Al igual que los demás. Es inevitable-

La mirada fría al igual que la voz de Saori les indicaba que no se trataba de una broma.

-Pero, ¿Cómo pueden tener tantos hombres? - Mikoto fue quien rompió el abrumador silencio, observando los zafios de Saori. -¿Cómo es posible eso? -

\- Es ahí donde reside el verdadero problema. -

-¿Porque? -

Saori guardó silencio ante la pregunta de la señora Uchiha, buscaba las palabras exactas para describir tal situación, dejó escapar un suspiro, se levantó de su lugar y camino rodeando la mesa hacia Fugaku.

-Al rededor del 50 por ciento o menos, son hombres dispuestos a dar la vida en el campo de batalla por su rey o Reino. Sin embargo, el otro porcentaje son... Marionetas. Seres invocados o creados por el mismo Otsutsuki Toneri y Uzumaki Menma, también hay que sumarle el hecho de que Menma maneja nueve bestias fuera de este mundo y capaces de matar sin piedad alguna. -

-¿Bestias? - murmuró Naruto.

Saori comenzó a explicar la situación dejando a más de uno sorprendido por semejante problema y es que no era para menos, ya que el hecho de saber que Menma -prácticamente-le había entregado toda su voluntad al zorro de nueve colas sólo para obtener sus poderes, era algo que no se podía tomar a la ligera. Por si fuera poco también Toneri tenía un extraño Don que lo hacía capaz de manipular. .. La magia. Para nadie de los ahí presentes era fácil asimilar o adentrarse en ese tema tan poco fuera de lo común pero debían admitir que por descabellada que sonará la idea, podía ser cierta, después de todo... Saori era capaz de tener visiones y salvar sin problema alguno la vida de cualquiera gracias a sus poderes que curaban cualquier herida, Fugaku y toda la familia Uchiha tenía motivos para dar crédito a eso.

-Tales cosas son imposibles- murmuró Minato, por más que trataba no le resultaba fácil asimilar la situación se su hijo -, tal pareciera que ha sido sacado de un cuento. -

-Lamento decirle que son posibles. - Saori lo observó aún detrás de Fugaku.

-¿Fugaku? - la mirada azul de Minato viajó hacia el líder de la familia Uchiha en busca de algo de apoyo.

-Desafortunadamente, Saori tiene razón. - Afirmó Itachi quitándole la palabra su padre - Yo presencié la noche del ataque como atento contra la vida de Karin y cuando secuestró a Hinata, intentamos por todos los medios detenerlo pero... Es demasiado fuerte. -

-¿Cómo lo detenemos? -

La pregunta emitida por el Uchiha mayor causó que Saori esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción, una satisfacción por el hecho de saber que necesitaban su ayuda y que les daría bajo unas cuántas condiciones. Ella también tenía cartas bajo la manga.

-Habría que matarle- murmuró Saori importándole poco la presencia de los Uzumaki.

-¡Claro que no! - Naruto estampó su puño contra la mesa levantándose de su lugar, su mirada furiosa y su ceño fruncido no intimidaron a la peli negra que se mantenía Serena. - Es mi hermano. -

-El matarle no es una opción joven Naruto, le recuerdo que su hermano planea destruir las cuatro naciones, secuestro a mi señora, la actual reina de la nación del fuego atacando el Castillo y dejando gravemente herido a mi señor, también secuestro a su "novia". Pero creo que eso ahora no le importa mucho. - sus afilados zafiros le mantuvieron la mirada.

Por breves segundos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Minato se atrevió a romperlo en hablando una plática con Fugaku, el pequeño conflicto acerca de qué hacer con respecto a Menma duro cerca de una hora. Ambas partes terminaron por llegar un acuerdo acerca del chico donde sólo se les daría una oportunidad a los Uzumaki para tratar de capturarlo y encerrarlo para hacerlo entrar en razón. Si eso no funcionaba... Lo matarían.

-Bueno, habiendo aclarado lo anterior pasemos al siguiente punto. - Saori tomó asiento de nuevo -Eh recibido información por parte de Sasori diciendo que Toneri se ha aliado con Menma. Ambos planean acabar con todo. -

-Creo que a nadie nos sorprende eso-Itachi se Cruz de brazos -, todos sabemos las razones de ese chico para aliarse con Menma. - concluyó clavando su mirada en Naruto.

-Sasori también informa que están formando un Ejército... Y uno grande. - intervino Saori.

-Nuestro ejército es grande, está capacitado para acabar con cualquier enemigo. - habló Fugaku.

Saori soltó un suspiro largo.

-No es un Ejército normal ¿Verdad? - por primera vez Mikoto intervino.

-Me temo que no mi señora-

El tema acerca del Ejército comenzó a llevarse a cabo hablando del inusual Ejército se Toneri, la cruda verdad los azotaba al saber que un Ejército echó en su mayoría por marionetas, se disponía a atacar primero la nación del ciento y fuego, ninguno de los dos ejércitos formados por humanos serían rivales para ellos o para las bestias a las que los enemigos recurrieran. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas o alguna de esas historia que les barras a los niños donde el bien siempre triunfa pero ¿En este caso sería así?

-¿Qué se supone que haremos? - cuestionó colérico Naruto

-Luchar. - murmuró Itachi. -Morir defendiendo lo que amamos. -

-Acaso, ¿Debemos pelear una batalla que no es nuestra? - Fugaku mostró ese semblante inquebrantable y serio -Todo esto fue provocado por tu hijo Minato- el rostro apacible de Minato se reformó en una mueca de sorpresa que rápido paso al enojo -, tengo una nación que proteger y que no merece sufrir por culpa de alguien más ¿No es así? -

El ambiente se volvió más tenso de lo que ya era, Minato prácticamente había escuchado como Fugaku era capaz de darle la espalda así como si nada.

-Te recuerdo que tu hijo también tiene mucho que ver en esto, Fugaku. -

-Echarse la culpa los unos a los otros no solucionará nada. -intervino Mikoto - El daño está hecho y nadie va a cambiarlo. -

-Mi señora tiene razón, dejen de pelear que yo puedo ofrecerles una solución. - murmuró levantándose y apoyando sus Palmas en la mesa -, puedo darles un ejército que alcance en número al de Toneri. -

Las miradas sorprendidas no tardaron en centrarse en ella, la solución a sus problemas le estaba siendo brindada por la consejera del Reino que posiblemente tenía las mismas habilidades que Menma pero, Fugaku recordó que todo en esta vida tiene precio y desgraciadamente ella no era de las personas que regalaba cosas así como sí.

-Y, ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? -

Saori esbozo una mediana sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-El perdón absoluto de Haruno Sakura. -

-X-

Su mirada azulada se perdía en el obscuro cielo de la noche, la Luna llena en lo más alto acompañada de las pequeñas estrellas que perdían un poco de su brillo debido a las luces del pueblo que yacía al final de la colina. Ese pueblo lleno de personas, niños, niñas, ancianos... Todos ellos inocentes y sin culpa alguna, todos ellos a los que el Rey debía proteger, la ciudad por la que debía ver y mantener a salvo.

Nunca había entendido como los Reyes podían cargar con cientos de vidas en sus hombros.

\- Al fin despertaste. - murmuró sin despegar la mirada del cielo.

Sasuke despertaba de su largo sueño, logró sentarse como le fue posible en su cama, los vendaje alrededor de su pecho y ese dolor insoportable le indicaban que todo era real, que estuvo a punto de morir y que... Sakura intentó matarlo. Su mirada obscura se perdió en algún Pinto inexistente en las sábanas, con su mano derecha sujeto su cabeza en un intento por apaciguar el dolor de cabeza.

-Debes descansar un poco más, por ahora todo está bien aquí en el Castillo. - murmuró mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Hmmp- Sasuke se recostó quedando su espalda en el respaldo de su cama.

Saori sabía que Sasuke aún no estaba en condiciones para saber de los nuevos planes acuerdos y guerras que se avecinaban, el joven rey apenas logró a asimilar que su esposa había intentado matarlo y que lo había abandonado, después de todo, Sasuke se había enamorado por primera vez y así como lo había hecho... Lo había perdido.

\- Maldición. -murmuró con enojo apretando la sábana.

Se sentía como un tonto por haber dejado que sus sentimientos lo dominaran, por eso Sakura lo había casi matado. No le sorprendía que la Haruno sólo lo hubiera enamorado para lograr infiltrarse al Castillo y así acabar con él desde adentro... Había sido tan tonto. Pero lo que más le enojaba era el hecho de que sus sentimientos aún prevalecían y... Le dolía su traición.

\- Mi señora Sakura fue secuestrada y la señorita Karin perdió a su hijo. - anunció dándose la vuelta y avanzando a una pequeña silla de madera que reposaba a lado de la cama.

Karin había perdido a su hijo... Eso no le sorprendía tanto coma saber que Sakura había sido secuestrada, esbozó una sonrisa amarga con la poca energía que tenía, quizá nadie sabía que Sakura era quien lo había herido y por eso pensaban que había sido secuestrada.

\- Ella fue quien te hirió ¿Verdad? - murmuró acercándose a Sasuke para retirar las vendas que rodeaban su pecho. - A mis ojos nada se le escapa mi señor. -aclaró cuando noto la expresión de Sasuke.

-No fue secuestrada, ella me traicionó. -

-¿La odias? - murmuró sin dejar de hacer su labor.

-Hn-

Sasuke no sabía que era lo que sentía en esos momentos, una parte de él quería odiarla con todas sus fuerzas por semejante traición pero la otra le decía que sus motivos debía tener, claro que la segunda opción era muy poco probable ya que durante el ataque Sakura sabía perfectamente lo que hacía o al menos él así lo había notado.

-No tienes que contestarme eso, sólo dime ¿la odiarías sabiendo que espera un hijo tuyo? -

Las palabras abandonaron a Sasuke, su cuerpo se tensó y en su mirada se reflejó la sorpresa, parto los puños arrugando la sabana bajo sus manos. Nunca había imaginado la idea de ser padre a tan corta edad y mucho menos en circunstancias como esta, trató de controlar sus emociones e ideas al darse cuenta que Saori percibía cada emoción o movimiento que hacía.

-¿Estas segura? -

-¿Alguna vez te he fallado?-

-Hn-

La poseedora de los ojos zafios Curveo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, se apartó de su lado para dejar las vendas sucias en alguna otra parte donde más tarde serían recogidas por la servidumbre, con forme comenzó su camino de regreso a Sasuke empezó a explicarle la situación. Le comentó acerca de todo lo ocurrido hasta el ataque y como Sakura había sido manipulada al grado de hacerla ver como una traidora, claro que emitió todo lo ocurrido después de eso, quizá mañana sería más apropiado decírselo.

-Menma la quiere a su lado sólo porque se parece a esa chica- observó la reacción de Sasuke que aún permanecía en completo silencio. -, temo por el bienestar de la reina cuando Menma se entere que está embarazada. -

\- Lo mataré si le hace daño. -

Sasori no podio estar más satisfecha con esas palabras, su rey acababa de confirmar que daría todo por mantener a salvo a la reina y traerla de regreso a ella y a su hijo. Esbozo una ligera sonrisa llena de complacencia, las piezas se movían como ella deseaba.

-X-

Bellos momentos llenos de felicidad que había reunido a lo largo de su relación con Naruto cruzaban por su mente mientras tejía esa bufanda roja, recordaba claramente cuando se conocieron, cuando se volvieron amigos... Amantes. Siempre fue consciente de que estaba mal aquella relación y que en cuento Toneri se enterara la mataría pero aun así decidió arriesgarse. Decidió jugarse el todo por el todo cuando huyó con él en busca de una felicidad y un futuro juntos pero nada había salido como lo planeado.

Después de la invasión al reino Uchiha, había despertado en la habitación que compartía con Toneri, la desesperación y las lágrimas la abordaron en cuanto cayó en cuenta de que su aún esposo estaba en un rincón cercano a la puerta esperando pacientemente a que despertará...

-¿Porque? - Hinata sabía claramente a lo que Toneri se refería, verlo ahí de pie cerca de la puerta con el semblante tranquilo pero que en sus ojos reflejaba el dolor, el dolor de aquella traición que ella había cometido - ¿Porque lo hiciste? -murmuró.

\- Porque... Me... Enamoré. - susurro agachado la mirada.

\- Te enamoraste -esta vez Toneri elevó un poco la voz y avanzó hacia ella -, sabes ¿Cuán enamorado estoy yo de ti? Eres tan bella en cuerpo y alma que mi corazón se enamoró de ti... - la melancolía con que Toneri habló le causó cierta tristeza, tristeza por no poder corresponder esos sentimientos. De forma sorpresiva el acortó la distancia estrechándola en un abrazo y uniendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello -... Te convertí en mi reina colocando a todo mi reino a tus pies al igual que yo... Te lo Di todo. -

Las lágrimas se hicieron más prominentes en sus ojos perlas.

\- Lo siento Toneri... Pero... -

-¡No! Ya sé lo que tienes que decir pero de una vez te digo que eres y serás mi esposa hasta que yo lo decida... Te quedarás en este castillo como mi reina, no serás de nadie más... - se alejó de ella avanzando a grandes zancadas a la salida. - Destruiré a la nación de viento y del fuego como castigo. -

Los ojos de Hinata de abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa de aquella revelación, trató de detener a Toneri pero este salió encerrándola en la habitación.

\- Naruto... - murmuró

Con forme fueron pasando los días Toneri la dejó salir diciéndole que era inútil que intentar a huir ya que había cientos de hombres que tenían órdenes explícitas de matarla en cuando pusiera un pie fuera de los límites del Castillo, claro que eso no fue tan malo como el hecho de que su esposo actuará como si nada pasará. Inclusive le había pedido que tejiera una bufanda para él.

Esa bufanda que poco a poco se formaba encerrando los sentimientos de ella estaba especialmente tejida para Naruto, quizá Toneri la tenía cautiva pero sus pensamientos y corazón seguían siendo del chico Uzumaki.

-Mi señora, la comida está servida. - anunció una sirvienta realizando una reverencia.

Asintió dejando sus cosas a un lado y levantándose de su lugar, su recorrido fue tranquilo, en silencio y escoltada por la sirvienta. Cuando llegaron al comedor principal no logró ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro al ver a Sakura tomando el brazo de ¿Naruto? Avanzó a paso un poco más apresurado del normal llegando a lado de Toneri.

\- Hinata, me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarme en la comida. - murmuró Tooneri pasando su brazo derecho por su cintura.

Observó a la persona que tenía frente a ella, en ningún momento sus ojos se habían posado en ella pero aun así podía ver que no era la misma mirada que era conocía. Esta era más fría, arrogante e incluso altanera, incluso el porte era diferente.

-No es Naruto. - murmuró para ella misma, su mirada también viajó a Sakura que estaba atenta a Toneri. Noto la extrañeza en sus ojos verdes, esa mirada no reflejaba nada, era como si... Estuviera vacía. -¿Sakura? - esta vez habló lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada por Toneri.

\- La reina de la nación de fuego sólo es un cascarón ahora, ha perdido su alma. -

Hinata abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa pero Toneri sólo la guio a su asiento para comenzar con la comida. Los minutos pasaron lentamente dejando escuchar sólo el chocar de los cubiertos con las platos, nadie emitía palabra alguna y parecía no importarles o incomodarles, claro que Hinata estuvo atenta a cada movimiento de Sakura percatándose de que Toneri tenía razón.

La peli rosa se movía como si fuera una muñequita, lo hacía por hacer sin reflejar emoción alguna. Sonreía de una forma extraña que causaba que un escalofrío la recorriera de pies a cabeza pero lo que más le había estremecido era esa mirada... Si mirada esmeralda había perdido la luz de vida que solían tener, era como si vieran sin ver nada.

Se incorporó lo mejor que se le dio y anunció su retirada del comedor, prácticamente huyó a su habitación en busca de un refugio en el cual sentirse segura, era escalofriante ver como Sakura parecía muerta en vida.

\- ¿Qué le han hecho a Sakura? - murmuro dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo y aún costado de su cama apoyando sus brazos y cabeza en ella, había escuchado como Toneri la habían seguido y entrado a la habitación. - ¿Porque esta así? -

-Ya te lo he dicho, Menma la controla ahora. Restringió su alma para poder hacerlo porque de lo contrario... Ella no hubiera aceptado. - esbozo una ligera sonrisa acercándose a paso lento hacia ella -Menma es hermano de Naruto y da la casualidad de que al igual que yo... Lo odia- se arrodilló frente a ella sujetando su rostro con delicadeza, por un momento Hinata juro ver calidez en esa mirada fría. -, he decidido aliarse a él para destruir las cuatro naciones... Pronto te convertidas en la reina de todo. -

-No puedes hacer eso... No está bien. - le sorprendía que las palabras salieran de su boca.

\- Puedo hacerlo, así que es mejor que te hagas a la idea mi reina porque puedo hacer contigo lo mismo que Menma hizo con Sakura. - se acercó a ella depositando en eso fugas en sus labios, le sonrió amablemente y se alejó de ella saliendo de la habitación.

...

Los días siguientes ni fueron en nada diferentes a los anteriores desde su llegad, sólo se dedicaba a tejer la bufanda y secar pequeñas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos al recordar a Naruto, no sabía con exactitud cuentos días habían pasado pero lo que si sabía era que debían de ser muchos quizá hasta un mes. En esos mismos días había intentado por todos los medios hablar con Sakura pero sólo recibía respuestas cortantes o incluso groseras por parte de la ella.

Estar cautiva en ese lugar se volvía más insoportable cada día, sus lágrimas parecían no querer secarse ya que cada noche estaban presentes, cada noche era un infierno por el simple hecho de compartir una cama con su esposo. Todo se tornaba peor cuando el comenzaba a besarla o recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos ansiosas de tenerla pero -afortunadamente- nunca le hacía más de simples caricias pero eso no hacía que fuera menos desagradable.

Suspiró con alegría al ver terminada su bufanda, estaba lista para dársela a Naruto cuando viniera a rescatarla... Porque estaba segura de que iría por ella. Esa idea era lo único que le daba fuerzas para no volverse loca y aventarse por la ventana terminando de una vez por todas con su vida, sólo esa pequeña esperanza la mantenía con vida


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10:** SUEÑO.

**DISCLAIMER: **LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

**N/A:** LAS LETRAS EN CURSIVA SON SUEÑOS.

Sasuke se mantenía sereno ante la reprimenda de parte de su padre y del Consejo, escuchaba tratando de no estallar por todos esos sermones. Habían pasado alrededor de una hora recordándole cada error que había cometido y por si eso no fuera poco, también le recordaban el adulterio que había cometido con Karin porque de una o de otra forma... Le había sido infiel a Sakura.

Claro que eso se compensaba con el hecho de que la reina había cometido traición al intentar matarlo e irse con el enemigo pero aun así, era adulterio. En esos instantes agradeció tener a Saori de su lado ya que la chica de ojos zafiro alegó cientos de cosas a su favor, al igual que amenazó con dejarlos solos en la guerra que se aproximaba si no cumplían lo que ella pedía... El perdón absoluto de Haruno Sakura y que Sasuke se mantuviera como rey.

\- ¿Crees que acepten lo que ella pide? -murmuro Itachi a su lado.

Los hermanos Uchiha y Saori se encontraban afuera del salón de reuniones, los ancianos del Consejo y su padre habían pedido que salieran en lo que tomaban una decisión.

\- Hn, eso espero. -

-¿Enserio crees que ella puede llevarnos a la victoria?- Itachi suspiro.

\- Yo no los llevaré a la victoria-Saori hablo tomando los por sorpresa -, yo sólo soy el medio para lograr el fin. Mi señor será quien nos lleve a la victoria, en sus manos está el destino de las cuatro naciones. - murmuro emitiendo una sonrisa ladina.

Cuando Itachi estaba por preguntar por qué fue interrumpido por el sonido de las puertas abriéndose, la mirada de los tres se encontró en Fugaku que tras un breve silencio les dijo que la petición de Saori había sido aprobada con la única advertencia de que debía llevar al reino a la victoria o de lo contrario le costaría la vida.

Sasuke no tardó en salir como un remolino del lugar, tenía que comenzar a organizar todo y mezclarse más con la formación del Ejército que hasta ahora era comandado por Hatake Kakashi, conocía a ese hombre desde que era un ni lo ya que era un subordinado de Minato y confiaba ciegamente en él. Sabía que debía estar haciendo un excelente trabajo pero él como el Rey que aún era tenía que estar al tanto de todo.

Pero antes, tenía algo pendiente que hacer. Su recuperación había sido lenta y aunque Saori le aseguraba que había sido demasiado rápida gracias a sus cuidados para él había sido una eternidad esas tres semanas postrado en una cama. En esas tres semanas todos hacían su debido trabajo tratando de aportar lo más que su pudiera, Minato y su padre habían estado reuniendo hombres, investigando, analizando y cualquier cosa para asegurar sus reinos y les asegurará una victoria en esa guerra.

También se había enterado de que Itachi y Sasori habían estado vigilando al enemigo a distancia detallando cada movimiento que este realizaba, incluso sabían que tan grande era el Ejército pero nunca habían visto a la reina o a Hinata, era como si la tierra se las hubiera tragado.

Pero su asunto pendiente no trataba de ellas, su asunto pendiente trataba de visitar a Karin, desde que había recuperado la conciencia y estaba en mejor condición no había visto ni una sola vez a la chica. Había escuchado por ahí que ella se mantenía encerrada en su habitación con un humor de los mil demonios pero la mayoría de las veces estaba deprimida o llorando, Sasuke sabía que era un desconsiderado al no presentarse a apoyarla por la pérdida del bebé pero no encontraba la forma adecuada para hacerse presente.

También sabía que quizá Kushina debía odiarle por jugar y tratar de esa forma a su sobrina pero no era la única, todos en ese reuní veían mal su reacción y actos. Incluso él se sentía como una basura, ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Suspiró profundamente tomando el pomo de la puerta y entrando a paso lento, aún no sabía que iba a decir una vez que estuviera dentro.

Cerró la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, divido a Karin sentada en una mecedora cerca de la ventana. El estado de la chica era deplorable... Sólo vestía un camisón blanco y una pequeña cobija cubría sus hombros, su mirada rojiza estaba perdida en algún Pinto fuera de la ventana carente de emoción alguna, su cabello estaba embarañado, su rostro lucía más pálido de lo normal y se abrazaba a sí misma. En esos momentos Karin no era ni la sombra de la hermosa y flamante mujer que una vez fue.

Se acercó con sutileza a ella, tratando de no asustarla. Ella aún encerrada en su propio mundo fue capaz de sentir la presencia de alguien más en su habitación, desvió su mirada en busca de la persona que se atrevía a irrumpir en su pequeño lugar.

\- Sasuke... - susurro, la mirada se le iluminó llenándose al instante de ese líquido salado había soñado toros esos días que Sasuke fuera a buscarla y reconfortarla por la pérdida de su bebé que verlo ahora le parecía irreal, de forma temblorosa se levantó de su lugar avanzando a pasos torpes hacia él que logró superarla justo cuando ella había tropezado e iba en picada al suelo - Sasuke... - volvió a susurrar pero esta vez las lágrimas salieron a flote.

Lloro como no lo había hecho desde el accidente, lloro sacando toda esa tristeza de haber perdido un hijo del amor de su vida, lloro liberando todo ese dolor que la había hecho perderse. Se aferró a Sasuke con tanto fuerza como le fue posible asegurándose de que era real y no una ilusión producto de su mente, Inhalo profundamente su aroma llenando sus pulmones de ese delicioso aroma que siempre desprendía, era verdad... Sasuke estaba ahí.

\- Lo siento... - se disculpó -... Perdí a nuestro hijo. -sollozo.

\- Hn, fuiste atacada. - Sasuke no era bueno para demostrar emociones y menos con una situación de ese tamaño ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-Yo... Trate... Trate de protegerlo. - su llanto se hizo más prominente.

Sasuke sólo guardo silencio escuchando cada palabra que ella emitía, Poco a poco sintió como la chica entre brazos dejaba de sollozar y temblar sustituyendo eso por unos besos cortos en su cuello.

-Karin, ¿Qué haces? - murmuró alejándola un poco de su lado.

\- Sasuke... Hazme el amor... Quiero otro hijo tuyo. -

Sasuke no podía dar crédito a las palabras de la Uzumaki, acaso ¿había quedado tan mal como para decir esa clase de tonterías? Suspiró fuertemente pasando su mano derecha por sus desordenados cabellos negros, reconocía que quizá en otro momentos u otras circunstancias la hubiese complacido pero desafortunadamente... Ahora no. Para él su prioridad era Sakura y el bebé que llevaba.

\- Sakura está embarazada. - soltó sin tacto alguno.

La forma en que Karin lo asimilo no fue la mejor forma ya que la pelirroja se quedó quieta como una estatua, en esos momentos sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo ante esas palabras... Sakura iba a darle el hijo que ella no pudo. Sonrió de forma tan amarga al darse cuenta de que esa chiquilla vulgar y sin modales le había robado el amor de Sasuke, había sido vencida por ella en todos los aspectos.

Ciertamente, no había palabras para describir el gran dolor que residía en su corazón, ¿Así era como se sentía el desamor? Porque de ser así... Dolía... Y mucho.

\- ¿La amas? - cuestionó aunque sabía de sobra que Sasuke nunca contrataría algo como eso, él no era de esa clase de hombres que gritan a los cuatro vientos su amor. - Supongo que su hijo será tu heredero... ¿Le perdonarán su traición? -

-Hn-

Quizá no era la gran respuesta pero para ella esa era una afirmativa, conocía demasiado bien a Sasuke como para saber descifrar sus monosílabos. Soltó un suspiro triste y colocándose de pie regreso a la silla mecedora que ocupaba anteriormente, sujeto la pequeña manta para cobijarse a sí misma en busca de una calidez que sólo con el Uchiha había encontrado. Decir que se sentía miserable era poco.

Decidió dejar que Sasuke se fuera albergando una poca de esperanza en su corazón, una poca de esperanza de que aquello sólo fuera pasajero y que una vez que se aburriera de la chica... Regresaría a sus brazos porque así era siempre ¿No?

Sasuke por su parte decidió abandonar la habitación, había hecho bastante daño a esa chica como para torturarla aún más con su presencia pero estaba casi seguro que nunca olvidaría la última imagen que obtuvo al cerrar la puerta... La imagen de una chica desolada, triste y con un semblante poco cuerdo.

Recorrió los largos pasillos de su Castillo camino al salón de reuniones, borro todos sus pensamientos dispuesto a centrar toda su atención en la reunión. Todos sus problemas no eran más que el resultado de sus pésimas decisiones, se detuvo delante de la puerta arreglando un poco su apariencia, sabía que estaba a punto de entrar a un lugar donde las burlas o humillaciones no se harían esperar. Claro que eso no le daba miedo o importancia después de todo era una Uchiha y se necesitaba más para intimidarlo o acobardarlo.

Abrió la puerta entrando con firmeza, los ojos de los presentes ya estaba en el desde el momento en que dio el primer paso, lo analizaron e incluso se atrevieron a verle con arrogancia y burla.

-Sasuke-Naruto fue el primero en recibirlo con una sonrisa sincera que dejaba ver el cansancio en él -, llegas justo a tiempo.-

Sasuke sabía que su rubio amigo no la estaba pasando para nada bien, quizá tenía los mismos -o más- problemas que él. Había escuchado que muchas personas en la nación del viento pedían al Rey que diera a su hijo como tributo para saciar la sed de venganza del enemigo o que le echaban la culpa por enamorase de una mujer prohibida. Claro que Minato había defendido a capa y espada a su hijo pero ambos sabían que esa guerra sólo era culpa de Naruto y él que como rey de la nación del fuego se le había hecho fácil todo.

-Bien, en vista de que Sasuke está aquí, hay que empezar con esto. - anunció Itachi regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano.

\- La nación del agua y la tierra han mandado la información. - informó Sai con la vista clavada en un pergamino.

-Las otras dos naciones fueron convencidas de unirse a nosotros en esta guerra, sus reinos también peligran y supongo que deben pensar que es mejor unir fuerzas ahora que ser derrotados uno por uno. -explicó Saori que de forma rápida se había colocado a su lado derecho -, claro que todo se lo debemos al poder de convencimiento del rey Minato y su padre mi señor. - esbozo una sonrisa ligera.

Sasuke asintió entendiendo la situación.

\- Al parecer han reunido un buen ejército, me sorprende que sea tan grande para los pocos días que han pasado. - Sai murmuró lo último.

\- Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. - murmuro Itachi.

\- Problemático- Shikamaru sujeto si barbilla analizando un mapa que yacía sobre la mesa rectangular ocupando casi la mitad de esta -, con los hombres de esas dos naciones tenemos los suficientes como para igualar el número de Menma y Toneri. -

\- El viejo Tazuna y varios hombres ya están preparando los barcos, si todo marcha bien terminarán para el día indicado. - esta vez fue turno de Naruto.

Todos repararon en esa información recordando que tenían los hombres necesarios pero no los barcos y es que para llegar a la isla de la Luna tenían que cruzar el mar. Quizá ese era el punto más importante a debatir puesto que nadie había analizado coló se desenvolvería la guerra, sabían que ellos atacaran pero ¿Lo harían en el mar? O ¿En tierra? También estaba el hecho de que si ellos decidían llegar hasta la isla pudiesen ser recibidos por una emboscada.

\- Lo mejor sería atacar en tierra, el hecho de llegar a la isla de la Luna a atacar no es una opción a considerar ya que sólo correríamos riesgos -Sasuke avanzó hacia el mapa para analizarlo, él había hablado respecto al tema como si hubiese leído sus mentes -, Toneri y Menema deben tener bien vigilada la zona y en cuanto detecten indicios de barcos o ejércitos no dejarán que avancemos-

\- ¿Y qué es lo que sugieres Uchiha? - pregunto Sai con un ligero tono de burla.

\- No me confío mucho de ustedes, no toman buenas decisiones. - murmuro Deidara.

-Aquí.- murmuraron Itachi y Sasuke al mismo tiempo señalando con su dedo índice algún punto en el mapa, ambos intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron con arrogancia - Este es un buen punto. -

Saori sonrió orgullosa de los hermanos, Poco a poco todo se movía como debía. Sólo esperaba que no terminará en una tragedia ya que ella mejor que nadie sabía que el tiempo siempre suele hacer pasar malas jugadas ¿No?

\- Ahí instalaremos al Ejército esperando al enemigo, este es el único punto donde se cruzan los caminos para los cuatro reinos. De una o de otra forma tendrán que pasar por aquí, sólo es cuestión de esperar y atacar. - explicó Sasuke.

\- Sasori e Itachi pueden seguir vigilando la isla, en cuanto el Ejército salga para invadir las naciones nos informaran para que el nuestro también lo haga. - Shikamaru apoyo la idea de Sasuke. -Ellos dos son buenos vigilando. -

\- No debemos colocarlos a todos en un sólo punto, hay que colocar al Ejército de poco a poco y de forma estratégica a los al rededores. Si están vigilándonos, lo mejor es que crean que aún somos pocos. - esta vez fue Naruto quien secundó. - Si mi hermano fue capaz de controlar a la reina e invadir este castillo... Es capaz de todo. -

\- Naruto tiene razón, debemos colocarlos estratégicamente al igual que dejar a varios más protegiendo cada nación y a sus Reyes. Los hombres que Saori nos otorgará debemos guardarlos como reserva para tomarles por sorpresa. - Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

-Minato, Kakashi, yo y mi padre podemos hacernos cargo de liderar el Ejército dirijan la batalla mientras que un grupo de hombres dirigía por Sasuke y Naruto entra en a la isla en busca de la reina y Hinata. - Itachi concluyó dirigiéndome una mirada a manos chicos que asistieron, el conocía a la perfección a esos dos, sabía que ellos irían en persona por las chicas. No importaría cuanto se les dijera que no.

\- Eso es un acto muy arriesgado, en esa isla tiñen se quedarán hombres y parte del Ejército para protegerlos -Sai sujeto su mentón -, y cabe mencionar que no se trata de cualquier persona a quien estáis mandando. Son el rey de la nación del fuego y el Príncipe de la nación del viento ¿Qué pasará si fallan y mueren? -

-Entonces debemos asegurarnos de que no sea así. Mi deber es proteger al Rey así que pongo a su servicio mi Ejército de las cien marionetas- todas las miradas viajaron a Sasori que permanecía recargado en la esquina ele lugar con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y luciendo como si todo fuera de lo más normal -, ese debe ser suficiente para ganar. -

\- Mi señor, tienes bastante suerte al poseer hombres tan habilidosos e inteligentes a tu disposición. Ahora rodó depende de cómo los manejes - Saori avanzó sigilosamente hacia Sasuke -, debes moverte de manera inteligente pero también debes entrenarte. Los enemigos a los que te enfrentas no son para nada comunes. -

\- Esto es una mala idea. - murmuró Sai.

Itachi soltó un suspiro sonoro, le mandó una mirada lasciva a él chico que permanecía cruzado de brazos. Quizá tenía sus motivos para desconfiar de Sasuke y Naruto pero él confiaba en su hermano, había sido testigo del pequeño cambio que Sasuke había tenido desde su accidente. Aquella experiencia cerca de la muerte y el amor por esa chica lo habían hecho maduran aunque fuera un poco pero el mejor que nadie sabía... Que por algo se empieza.

\- ¿Alguien más piensa que es una mala idea?- cuestionó recorriendo con la mirada a los presentes que negaron - Entonces no hay más de que hablar, comenzamos a reunir a los hombres mañana por la mañana- dicho lo último salió del lugar regalándole una sonrisa a su hermano.

\- Bueno, mi señor debe estar cansado... Seguiremos con esto mañana por la mañana... Con su permiso. - Saori realizó una reverencia saliendo de la habitación acompañando a Sasuke.

Naruto no se quedó atrás y salió para darle alcanzar a el Uchiha, desde su recuperación no había tenido la oportunidad de verle. Logró darle alcance cuando subía las escaleras, lo siguió en silencio hasta su habitación donde Saori le indicó que entrará y que ella iría a la cocina por la cena de este para darles un poco de privacidad.

\- Lamento lo de Sakura... - murmuró sin saber que decir con exactitud, avanzó a una pequeña silla que yacía a lado de la cama. -... Todo esto es mi culpa. - dejó caer todo su peso en la silla.

Estaba cansado, agotado de tanto darle vueltas al asunto en el que estaban metidos. Todos los remordimientos, culpas y sentimientos se le venían encima una y otra vez atormentándolo, aún recordaba claramente la cara de decepción de sus padres al saber que se había enamorado de una mujer casada, que se la había robado y que por esos motivos una guerra estaba por estallar. Definitivamente, nunca olvidaría esa cara.

Claro que a pesar de todo eso sus padres eran tan bondadosos que seguían ahí con él... Al pie del cañón y dispuestos a apoyarlo en lo que fuera, no se merecía a unos padres como ellos. También estaba el hecho de que en su mente sólo estaba la imagen de Menma y Hinata, el corazón se le oprimida cuando recordaba a ambos por los motivos que fueran.

-Ninguno de los dos tomó decisiones adecuadas. - Sasuke se acercó a la ventana. -Y esta guerra es la prueba de ello. -

\- Me preocupa Hinata, Sakura y... -

-Menma- completo Sasuke. -, quiere a Sakura sólo porque se parece a ella... No dudo que sea capaz de hacerle daño. -

Naruto entristecido ligeramente ante el recuerdo de aquella chica que fue como una hermana más para él.

\- No la lastimara- aseguró -la amaba demasiado y si Sakura se parece a ella... No será capaz de lastimarla. -

Sasuke suspiro, quizá Naruto tenía razón pero aun así no estaba del todo seguro, después de todo Sakura ya había sido herida una vez por él. Decidió alejar esos pensamientos centrando su atención en su rubio amigo que lucía muy demacrado, sabía que la consciencia de eso chico no debía dejarlo dormir.

\- La muerte de ella -

-Aún nos persigue. - murmuró Naruto perdido en algún punto. -Hasta la fecha sigo sufriendo pesadillas por haberla matado. -

-Fue un accidente. -

Esas palabras eran las que se repetía una y otra vez el Uchiha para tratar de tener un poco de paz, recordaba día a día la imagen de ella siendo atravesada por sus espadas. Optó por cambiar el tema y escuchar como Naruto se desahogaba con él, era algo que su amigo necesitaba, hablaron de varias cosas en general y una vez que el rubio estuvo más tranquilo se retiró de la habitación para irse a descansar.

Claro que su privacidad no duró mucho ya que enseguida entró Saori con una bandeja en mano que dejó sobre su Buró, la pequeña bandeja llevaba algo de leche, frutita y pan. Le indicó que cenara algo mientras ella acomodada su cama para que descansará puesto que ya era tarde y necesitaba descansar.

Comió un poco sólo porque no había probado nada en todo el día, después de eso se cambió y acomodo en la cama sin decir más.

-Debes descansar mi señor, mañana será un nuevo día. - Saori realizó una reverencia y se retiró de su habitación.

Sasuke no tardó casi nada en perderse en el sueño, estaba tan cansado que sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que los ojos se le cerrarán solos y se durmiera.

_Los tenues rayos del sol causaron que despertará encontrándose con una imagen desconocida, parpadeo varias veces tratando de acostumbrar a su vista. No le costó trabajo darse cuenta de que estaba en un sueño puesto que el mismo paisaje se lo decía, estaba en lo que parecía un campo lleno de varias flores que deleitaban la vista. El sol y esa pequeña corriente de aire se complementarán de forma perfecta haciendo que flores y los árboles se mecieran con suavidad. _

_Era un lugar bello. _

_Para tratarse de un sueño, era uno bastante agradable. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar encontrándose con un enorme Cerezo a unos cuantos metros de su posición, una fugaz imagen del rostro de Sakura paso por su mente al ver el color rosa del árbol y como si su mente hubiera decidió hacerle una mala jugada... Sakura estaba ahí sentada bajo el árbol. _

_Su corazón dio un brinco al verla, comenzó a avanzar a grandes zancadas para acercarse a ella, no importaba si se trataba de un sueño... Quería estar cerca de ella. Con forme se fue acercando fue capaz de ver lo serena que se encontraba, tenía las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y abrazadas con sus brazos mientras que su mentón estaba apoyado en ellas, estaba tan distraída en algo que nunca se percató cuando él se posicionó a su lado tomando asiento muy cerca de ella. _

_Quizá abrazarla y sentir su calidez pero la idea de que desaparecería al hacerlo... Lo detuvo. Optó por sólo sentarse a su lado y esperar alguna palabra de ella. _

_\- Sasuke. - soltó en un murmuró casi inaudible. _

_\- Sakura-_

_En esos momentos la aludida lo miró por el rabillo del ojo pero no duro mucho ya que enseguida la regreso al frente, decidió hacer lo mismo y esperar a que su sueño terminará lo cual esperaba que fuera pronto ya que le resultaba una tortura estar al lado de ella y no poder tocarla. _

_En esos momentos Sasuke juraba que el latir de su corazón era lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar tan silencioso pero el repentino movimiento de Sakura le sorprendió, la chica había sujetado su brazo derecho y se había metido bajo el simulando un abrazo. Por unos momentos se quedó petrificado por la sorpresa pero su cuerpo reaccionó ante el contacto, su mano le había sujetado la cintura y la había atraído a él y por instinto había apoyado su mentón en la cabeza de ella inhalando el aroma a cerezas que desprendía... La había necesitado tanto. _

_Sakura por su parte se mantenía confundida, miles de preguntas bombardeaban su mente desde el día en que Saori le había contado todo lo ocurrido durante su "ausencia" ¿Cómo rayos se había enamorado ella de Sasuke? Pero lo más importante era ¿Cómo demonios se había entregado a EL? Su cabeza era un verdadero lío desde que sabía TODO acerca de ellos dos. Cuando Saori le había comentado que llevaría a Sasuke ahí donde estaba ella, se había alterado y preocupado por cómo se comportaría o reaccionaria. _

_Pero con forme pasaron las horas decidió dejarlo por las buenas, se rindió decidida a dejar que pasará lo que pasará, cuando sintió que Sasuke había llegado y se sentaba a su lado no le dio importancia y siguió perdida en el paisaje delante de ella y tras debatirse en una batalla mental sobre si hablarle o no... Terminó por abrazarlo. _

_La razón por lo que lo había hecho era porque si de verdad estaba enamorada de él o viceversa... Sentiría algo pero sólo sintió una muy extraña calidez y tranquilidad cuando este apoyo su mentón sobre su cabeza y sujeto su cintura pegándole más a él y bueno ¿Eso era amor? Porque según lo que ella había leído o escuchado... Se sentía de otra forma. _

_Harta de pensar todo lo que pensaba hundió su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke inundando sus fosas nasales del aroma que desprendía ese aroma... Es delicioso pensó volviendo a inhalar ¿Porque me es tan familiar? Y como si algo dentro de ella hiciera "clic" una ola de recuerdos la inundó. Se alejó de forma brusca de Sasuke con los ojos abiertos como platos y que reflejaban varias emociones pero la que más resaltó fue la de la tristeza, sus ojos cristalinos terminaban de declararla. _

_A pesar de que Saori le había dicho todo, no era lo mismo que recordarlo claramente y experimentar todo de nuevo. No entendía como alguien como ella se enamoró de alguien como Sasuke que desde el principio la trató mal, la engaño con otra mujer y la desprecio por ser de clase baja. _

_\- Sakura- el sonido de la voz de Sasuke la trajo a la realidad. _

_Lo observó atenta notando que lucía preocupado, quizá estaba preocupado por la forma en que se alejó de él. Por unos instantes estuvo tentada a correr y dejarlo ahí pero al verlo así, intentado acercarse a ella con la preocupación asomando en sus obscuros ojos... Hizo que se quedará ahí. De pronto otro pensamiento llegó a ella... Quizá Sasuke si se había enamorado de ella, quizá de verdad se preocupaba por su bienestar y el de su futuro hijo... Quizá y sólo quizá... Sasuke había cambiado al enamorarse de ella. _

_Pero ¿Y ella? ¿Acaso se enamoraría de Sasuke? O ¿Ya lo estaba? Su mente comenzó a darle vueltas por tantas preguntas que se formulaba, se dejó caer en el césped casi a punto de desmayarse, quizá si no estuviera embarazada ese mareo no hubiese sido tan fuerte. _

_\- Sasuke - susurro cuando este apareció en su campo de visión, el chico había corrido hacia ella en cuanto vio que caía al suelo acunándola rápidamente entre sus brazos. Quitó los mechones rosas que cubrían su rostro dejando ver sus esmeraldas... Sasuke de verdad se veía preocupado. - Sasuke - volvió a susurrar pero esta vez acurrucándose más a él dejando que su aroma la envolviera y sus brazos la protegieran. _

_\- Hn, cuidaré de ti y de nuestro hijo... Te lo prometo.- _

_Abrió sus ojos de forma abrupta encontrándose sólo en la oscuridad de su habitación, la tenue luz de la Luna se filtraba por las delgadas cortinas de seda iluminando un poco el lugar, suspiro con gran pesadez al darse cuenta de que en verdad... Todo había sido un sueño._


	11. Chapter 11

**-¡SALUDOS!-**

**PUES…EH VUELTO HE HE HE **** SE QUE QUERRAN MATARME DESPUES DE CASI UN MES SIN ACTUALIZAR PERO E ESTADO BASTNATE OCUPADA TRABAJANDO Y ESTUDIANDO… **** SOY TAN TRISTE POR ESO PERO SIEMPRE TRATO DE ESCRIR DE A POCO Y ASI FORMULAR EL CAPITULO DE MIS HISTORIAS JE JE TAMBIEN DEJO EN CLARO QUE NO LAS ABANDONARE PORQUE TAMBIEN FUI LECTORA DE MUCHOS FICS Y SE LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE NO LOS TERMINEN :,( POR ESO TRATO DE SEGUIR CONTINUANDOLOS PERO ¿LES CONFIESO ALGO? ESTA HISRTIA ES MI FAVORITA! AMO TODAS MIS HISTORIAS Y LAS ESCRIBO CON LA MISMA DEDICACION PERO ESTA EN ESPECIAL LE TENGO CARIÑO **** Y DEJENME DECIRLES QUE SE ESTA PONIENDO INTERESANTE JAJA PERO BUENO ERO ERA TODO…LAS DEJO LEER Y QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULITO. SALUDOS Y MUCAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS LAS QUE AGREGARON A FAVORTIOS Y FLLOWERS, ESO ME HACE TAN FELIZ! **

**-HASTA LA PROXIMA-**

**Natsuki Hiroto:** hola hola chiquilla jaja Lamento ser cruel :D no es mi intención pero de veras que ni si quiera tengo tiempo para mi (lloro silenciosamente por eso XD) pero aquí hay otro capitulo. Saludos y gracias por el comentario.

**Marcela**: hola y bienvenida nueva lectora jaja que emoción que te haya gustado tanto esta historia jaja y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo lleno de mucho misterio je je je. Saludos y gracias por el review.

**Guest:** holis…Am…supongo que eh actualizado lo mas rápido posible ja….ja…(risa nerviosa). Gracias por el comentario.

**Guest (NATANARU:DIVER14)** holaaa (lloro de la emoción por tu comentario) es increíble que sea tu fic favorito numero uno ¡es increíble! Y muchas gracias por tu preocupación hacia mi pequeña persona :,) aun sigo viva y bien jaja saludos y gracias por el review.

**Guest:** hola hola! Gracias por tu preocupación (me siento tan feliz que creo comenzare a escribir pronto el siguiente capitulo) y hasta ahora estoy bien, algo cansada pero bien jaja . saludos desde México y gracias por el bonito comentario.

Ahora si es todo….a leer.

-X-

El tiempo es muy malvado.

Discalimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 11: Un paso adelante.

_-Hn, ¿Enserio te estas volviendo fuerte?_

_Sakura soltó una risita después de su pregunta, esa noche como todas las niches desde hacía ya dos semanas, estaba reunida con Sasuke ahí en ese lugar en el que ella estaba cautiva. Desde aquella primera vez que se encontraron volvieron a hacerlo sin saber porque, Sakura atribuyo aquello a Saori, esa mujer que sabía más de lo que aparentaba y que no se había vuelto aparecer con ella... Solo el Uchiha estaba ahí._

_Claro que al principio se sentía incomoda y hasta molesta con la presencia del rey pero con forme fueron pasando las noches y sus pláticas... Se fue acostumbrando a él. Claro que también el respetaba el espacio personal de ella y tenía paciencia para no asustarla, ya que ahora sí... Estaba conociendo a la _

_Verdadera Sakura._

_-Hn, es molesto pero al menos no moriré tan pronto en batalla con ese entrenamiento._

_Sakura rio de nuevo al verlo fruncir el ceño._

_-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es? -_

_-Especial y muy diferente a cualquier otro que haya tenido antes._

_-¿Quién te los da?_

_-Hn, se llama Orochimaru y el hombre que entrena a Naruto... Jiraiya... O algo así._

_\- Me gustaría ver cómo te patean el trasero durante tu entrenamiento. - bromeó alegre y recostándose en el pasto, el suave viento mecía sus ropas y los rayos del sol bailaban su silueta. -Sería estupendo._

_Sasuke frunció aún más el ceño fingiendo estar molesto, se recostó a su lado llevando sus brazos a su nuca y cruzando sus pies, contemplo el cielo despejado y sonrió de lado borrando todo rastro de molestia. No podía estar molesto con ella, no ahora que conocía a la verdadera Sakura, esa chica testaruda, altanera y demasiado honesta... Era fascinante._

_Aunque al principio le había costado acostumbrase a ella ya que siempre estaba a la defensiva y no lo dejaba acercarse, lo trataba mal e incluso lo insultaba pero el como todo buen Uchiha... No se dio por vencido. Se mantuvo firme y terco a alejarse de ella, comenzó a tratarla como si igual y más de una ovación le contó las decisiones que se tomaban en su reino y como había hecho hasta lo imposible porque la perdonarán... Porque ahí afuera... Ella había cometido traición._

_-¿Enserio te apuñale? - la pregunta de la peli rosa le sorprendió, el nunca había tocado ese tema con ella, lo había omitido en sus pláticas. -Nunca he matado ni a una mosca... -murmuro más pata ella que para él._

_-No eras tú misma... -_

_-Pero aun así... ¿Te imaginas que tanto poder tiene Menma?- ella se levantó de golpe y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su mentón en las mismas. -Debe tener mucho como para controlar a una persona al frado de hacerla... Asesinar.._

_Sasuke noto como ella se estremeció ante lo último que dijo._

_-Hn._

_-Valla, tu siempre tan expresivo. -ironizo -espero que mi hijo no salga igual que su padre._

_Sorpresa, una muy grande sorpresa fue lo que se asomó por los orbes negros del Uchiha, desde hace dos semanas que estaba ahí y no había escuchado a Sakura referiste así al bebe que esperaba, una sonrisa muy ligera apareció en su rostro al ver que ella ni si quiera se había percatado de lo que había dicho. Se levantó y acercándose a ella silenciosamente susurro a su oído.._

_-Y yo solo espero que mi hijo no nazca con cabello rosa... Sa.. Ku... Ra.. -_

_La peli rosa sintió su cuerpo estremecer, su piel se erizo y una extraña sensación la recorrió al escuchar la suave voz de Sasuke en su oído. Pero antes de que logrará reaccionar, Sasuke se levantó y le dedico una suave sonrisa._

_-Es hora de irme, cuídate, cuida de nuestro hijo y no hagas cosas tontas. - Sakura se sonrojo por lo de "cosas tontas" que había dicho Sasuke, claramente se estaba burlando de ella por aquel incidente que había ocurrido días antes donde ella al estar aburrida decidió trepar el cerezo y llegar lo ms salto que pudiera para ver más allá pero no conto con qué Sasuke aparecería y le diría que parecía un "mono" trepando de esa forma. -Nos vemos mañana.- y dicho eso le robó un beso fugaz en los labios y comenzó a desaparecer._

_-Hasta mañana... -murmuro sonriendo tontamente y tocando sus labios. -... Cuídate._

_Y así... Volvía a estar sola._

Hinata miraba atentamente por el ventanal de su habitación la neblina espesa que cubría el mar, a ella le

gustaba aquella vista de la azulada agua pero los últimos días había estado cubierta por esas nubes que ni siquiera dejaban ver el cielo. Eso solo hacía que todo se viera más opaco, lúgubre y triste en ese castillo, ya no quedaba nada de aquello lleno de vida que algún día fue ese lugar.

Suspiró tristemente girando sobre sus talones regresó a la mecedora en la que había estado momentos antes, tomó de nuevo las agujas y comenzó a tejer como siempre lo hacía, ese era su única cosa para entretenerse. Cada día era una tortura para ella que llevaba ahí más de dos meses, dos malditos meses sin saber nada de Naruto, sólo escuchaba ir y venir a Toneri junto con Menma dando órdenes y planeando cosas.

Planeando una guerra.

Una guerra que planeaban desatar en las cuatro naciones, ellos planeaban a lo grande y estaban anticipados a cualquier movimiento del enemigo lo cual la hacía preocuparse más y temer. Al principio tenía fe y esperanzas ciegas en que Naruto y Sasuke lograrían sacarlas de ahí pero con forme fue pasando el tiempo... Se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad.

Toneri y Menma planeaban atacar las cuatro naciones al mismo tiempo.

Ellos no se preocupaban en ocultar sus planes de ella, siempre platicaban como si nada frente a un mapa del territorio y hacían estrategias para atacar, por lo que también había escuchado, ellos ya sabían los planes de las cuatro naciones. Sabían los planes de Naruto, los de Sasuke... Los de todos.

¿Cómo tener esperanza ante eso?

-Mi señora - llamo uno de sus sirvientes entrando a su habitación y haciendo una reverencia-, la comida está servida.

Ella asintió y casi al instante se levantó de su lugar para bajar al comedor, como todos los días, llego... De sentó y se preparó para comer. Ella nunca emitía palabra alguna.

-La nación de fuego y del viento pronto comenzaran a moverse - escucho decir a Toneri, le miro de reojo sentarse en la cabeza de la mesa. -, tal y como esperábamos... Ellos comenzaran la guerra.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro rápido a Toneri que sonreía con calma a Menma que miraba con desinterés todo y que llevaba colgada del brazo a Sakura... Si es que ella podía ser la Haruno.

-No puede haber nada más divertido que esto. - murmuro Menma destilando arrogancia en la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro. -Es como el cazador cazando a su presa.

Hinata regreso su mirada a su plato y probo algo de la comida, repentinamente no tenía apetito. Sin embargo tenía que esperar a que todos terminaran ya que tenía prohibido retirarse antes, decidió mirar disimuladamente a Toneri y su compañía pero solo hablaban cosas que ella había dejado de escuchar hace ya un rato, así que paso a Sakura que... No había tocado su comida.

La observo durante unos minutos mas y en efecto, la Haruno no había tocado su comida para nada, Hinata ya se había dado cuenta de aquellas pequeñas cosas que la peli rosa hacía, desde hace unas semanas atrás se había percatado de que no comía bien, de que a veces vomitaba o que de pronto se mareaba.

Porque a pesar de ser algo así como un "recipiente" ya que no tenía alma, ella aun podía sentir y tenía que alimentarse gracias a las emociones que Menma había insertado en ella, Hinata al principio no había comprendido aquello pero cuando puso más atención... Se dio cuenta..

Menma estaba creando a su propia Sakura.

Estaba dejando a un lado el alma de la antigua Sakura, de aquella que Hinata conoció para hacer así a la Sakura que el quería... A su imagen y semejanza. Cuando se dio cuenta le causo escalofríos la idea y como buena persona había intentado hacer reaccionar a la peli rosa, quizá sacarla de ese trance... Pero todo era en vano.

Sakura se estaba perdiendo poco a poco.

Pero volviendo al tema, Hinata había percibido todos esos cambios en la peli rosa, al principio le restó importancia creyendo que era normal por el cambio pero ahora que lo analizaba bien... Comenzaba a sospechar algo.

Los vómitos.

Los mareos..

La falta de apetito...

Se negó a si misma el hecho de esa idea, quizá se trataba solo de una mal interpretación, decidió mirar su plato de nuevo y jugar con la comida a lo que terminaban los demás. Cuando termino todo espero paciente a que Sakura se levantara, la miro detenidamente analizándola en una zona específica...

Y ahí fue cuando lo vio...

Su vientre...

Estaba abultado.

"Ella está embarazada" pensó tratando de disimular su cara de sorpresa y levantándose, no era muy notable su vientre pero si le prestabas la atención necesaria lograbas verlo. Llego a su habitación y dio vueltas de un lado para otro... Tenía que asegurarse de que ella en verdad estaba embarazada.

Pero en caso de ser así, ¿Que haría?

-X-

Sus ojos zafiro miraban maravillada a Sasuke cansado, agitado concentrando su energía en su mano derecha, en la espada que ella le había regalado... Kusanagi. Pequeños rayos eléctricos bañaban la hora de la espada haciéndola verse completamente maravillosa.

El menor de los Uchiha era todo lo que ella esperaba, cumplía con todas sus expectativas.

Sonrió de lado pasando su mirada a Naruto que estaba a unos metros de Sasuke, este se encontraba haciendo berrinche porque no lograba controlar bien su energía y hacia que el globo de agua que sostenía en su mano se reventara. Sonrió con suficiencia, Naruto no se quedaba atrás con las grandes expectativas que tenía sobre él, solo que este era un poco más lento.

Pero tenía gran fuerza de voluntad y un gran poder.

Estaba segura de que ambos lograrían su cometido. Apoyo sus codos sobre la orilla del balcón de donde observaba a los chicos y suspiro pensando en la guerra que pronto se les vendría, ya habían transcurrido dos meses y medio desde que paso el ataque y no había día en que no planearan, hablaran y entrenaran.

Siempre preparándose día a día, porque ella mejor que nadie sabía el enorme poder de aquellos dos que querían destruirlos, tenía todo fríamente calculado y no podía haber errores en sus planes, porque ella siempre tenía que ir un paso delante de ellos.

-Sasori- llamó al sentir la presencia del pelirrojo detrás de ella. -, haz regresado pronto murmuró sin despegar su mirada de los chicos, Naruto ahora reía a carcajada suelta porque había golpeado a Sasuke

Fon el globo de agua que utilizaba para su práctica.

-Tengo que resguardar tu bienestar mi señora, no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos. -contesto colocando una mano en su pecho.-. Eh logrado entrar.

A pesar de que sus zafiros reflejaron sorpresa no despego la mirada de aquellos dos que ahora peleaban como niños pequeños, se hizo a un lado dejando espacio para que Sasori se colocara junto a ella. Sasori se acercó y entendió su silencio como una señal de que continuará.

-Shikamaru encontró una entrada a la isla sin ser detectados, sólo entre yo para no ponerlos en peligro- explicó apoyado las Palmas de sus manos en la orilla. -. Fue bastante difícil pasar desapercibido pero logre obtener bastante información que te será útil.

-Tan eficiente como siempre- murmuro sonriendo ligeramente de lado -, ¿Qué hay de la reina y Hinata?

-Solo logre ver una vez a la reina, los signos del embarazo comienzan a hacerse visibles. - Sasori se encogió de hombros. -Luce pálida, ojerosa y más delgada de lo normal... También su vientre comienza a crecer.

-Es natural, él bebe que crece dentro de ella es un Uchiha... Necesita de cuidados especiales. -murmuro mas para ella que para su acompañante. -Peto lo preocupante es que pronto Menma comenzara a darse cuenta.

-También noté que sus ojos... Lucen vacíos... Casi negros.

-La reina ahora es solo un recipiente ya que su alma se encuentra cautiva en otro lugar, es natural que sus ojos se vean así ya que... Los ojos son las ventanas de alma.

-Y ella al no tener una... No refleja nada.

-Exacto Saori, pero eso también afecta al cuerpo humano ya que carece de la calidez y emociones, es como una marioneta...

Sasori capto rápido el punto al que ella quería llegar.

-Y las marionetas no pueden tener hijos..

Saori asintió, ella mejor que nadie sabía perfectamente el estado de la reina, sabía que entre más tiempo demoraran, mas tiempo corría peligro la criatura que se formaba en su vientre.

-Confió en ti ciegamente Sasori- murmuro enfocando su mirada en Sasuke que peleaba con Itachi. -, lo que acabo de decirte es confidencial... Nadie más sabe de esto.

Sasori asintió. -Lo sé y nunca te traicionaría pero... ¿Cómo piensas salvarla?

-Estoy confiando plenamente en las visiones que tenido, estoy tratando de hacer todo lo mejor posible y al pie de la letra- murmuro -, se por esas visiones que Menma está tratando de crear a la Sakura que él quiere.

-Esta dándole un alma con la forma que él desea?.

-Así es, es por eso que hasta ahora no he adelantado nuestros movimientos, si Menma esta dándole una alama que el mismo moldea...

-Él bebe puede seguir viviendo. - completo Sasori -¿Pero no es eso muy arriesgado de tu parte?

Sasori miro a la poseedora de los zafios que había endurecido su mirada y sus labios habían formado una ligera línea recta.

\- Lo es, no sólo porque estoy confiando de lleno en las visiones, el destino y el tiempo... - contesto-... Si no también porque soy bastante arrogante al jugar con esas dos vidas.

El silencio inundo el lugar, Sasori sabía que quizá si estaba siendo demasiado arriesgada y ¿Porque no? demasiado arrogante por tener a esas dos vidas pendiendo de sus manos y aun así... Jugar con ellas. Porque el mejor que nadie sabía que si ella quería podía rescatar a la reina en menos de lo que canta un gallo, total, si el ya había logrado infiltrarse, ¿Porque no simplemente ordenarle que sacara a la reina y a Hinata?

-Quizá -contesto sonriendo ligeramente- pero solo debes tener presente que... Tus visiones pueden variar, que el destino puede cambiar en cualquier momento y que.. El tiempo es muy malvado... Y puede hacerte una jugarreta en cualquier momento.

-Entonces pagare con mi vida por ello. - un brillo especial se colocó en sus ojos - Pero por ahora tendré que encomendarse tu siguiente tarea.

-La cual cumpliré al pie de la letra.

Dicho eso ambos giraron sobre sus talones y se encerraron en aquella habitación que hasta ese día encerraba cientos de secretos, ambos tenían en mente su objetivo y ambos deseaban cumplirlos con un fin en común... Proteger todo lo que amaban.

-X-

Gritos, llanto, tristeza, dolor... Importancia. Era lo que serían los aldeanos y soldados de aquella pequeña aldea escondida, muy lejos de las cuatro naciones... Muy lejos de la ayuda. El lugar entero ardía en llamas junto con varias casas derrumbadas, cuerpo inertes sobre la tierra y mujeres y niños corriendo de un lado para otro pidiendo ayuda.

Toda la imagen era digna de una historia de terror, ya nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo a él, al causante de toda esa desgracia, sabían que si lo hacían sólo perderían la vida porque era demasiado fuerte y tenía poderes jamás antes vistos. Su mirada sádica, su sonrisa arrogante y burlona, su porte engreído...

Parecía un demonio... Un demonio que había soltado el infierno en su aldea.

Avanzando lentamente al templo principal, donde decidía la sacerdotisa que manejaba la aldea, disfrutando de toda la desgracia que había causado, disfrutando de toda esa sangre derramada. Sigiloso como un zorro, rodeado por sus bestias y por una extraña mujer de cabellos rosas.

Ambos riendo despiadadamente.

Juntos llegaron al templo, un brillo de maldad se paseó por esos ojos rojos al encontrarse con una sorpresa no tan grata pero que haría que su diversión aumentara más.

-Sasori... -escupió el nombre con asco -... Tanto tiempo sin vernos. -

-Bastante - el pelirrojo estaba cruzado de brazos delante de una chica rubia. -Menma.

El nombrado rio con diversión.

-Veo que Saori ha mandado a su perro faldero - dijo colocando su brazo derecho sobre la cintura de su acompañante. -, Saori en verdad me subestima... - frunció el ceño -... Mira que mandarte solo.

-Haz destruido una aldea entera solo por diversión propia... - Sasori sujeto el tabique de su nariz-... Sigues siendo demasiado sádico.

-Bueno, hay algunas cosas que no cambian. - se burló.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, lo miro directo a los ojos y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pronto su mirada paso a la reina y le hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo... Porque a pesar de todo... La reina era la reina. Después su mirada paso a las bestias enmascaradas que los escoltaban a ambos y que parecían listas para atacar en cualquier momento, desvió su mirada ahora al techo y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

Ese maldito se estaba adelantando a su plan.

Sasori sujeto rápidamente a la rubia que tenía escondida detrás suyo, Menma que lo miraba fastidiado había seguido su mirada al techo y pronto se dio cuenta, tomo a la peli rosa entre sus brazos como si fuera una princesa y pego un salto imitando a Sasori.

Una fuerte explosión derrumbo el templo habiendo que ellos con trabajo salieran del lugar, Sasori que era el mas cercano a una ventana había logrado salir a tiempo alejándose de todo el derrumbe y el polvo.

-Deidara, idiota- mascullo al ver al rubio llegar a su lado. -, te adelantaste imbécil... Debes tener cuidado... La reina esta con él.

-Hum, era un ataque sorpresa...

-¿Enserio crees que un ataque como ese puede acabar conmigo?

La voz de Menma apareciendo a unos metros delante de ellos les causó una sensación de miedo, claro que nunca lo admitirían, ambos se prepararon para lo que venía.

-Al menos la reina salió intacta. - murmuro Sasori.

-Estamos a punto de ser atacados y ¿Te preocupas por la reina? Hum.

-Somos soldados de la corona... Debemos ver por el bienestar de ellos.

-Déjense de pláticas tontas y entréguenme a la sacerdotisa. - hablo con voz dura Menma. -Se los estoy poniendo fácil..

-Hum, ¿Y que si nos negamos?

Menma arqueo una ceja por la pregunta retadora de aquel rubio idiota, sin embargo no contesto y con un simple movimiento de mano las bestias se abalanzaron sobre ellos. La mitad de ellos fue tras el rubio y la otra mitad sobre el pelirrojo.

Varias marionetas rodearon a Sasori para protegerse de los ataques, mientras que Deidara volaba por los cielos lanzando bombas para intentar acabar con esas bestias. Sin embargo, Sasori no se esperaba que Menma mandara a Sakura a atacarlo, la peli rosa había entrado a aquel circulo que el había formado sin problema alguno, ya que las bestias no la atacaban y mucho menos lo harían las marionetas que el manipulaba.

-¡Maldición! - murmuro al detener con su espada la espada de Sakura. -No puedo lastimarla.

Sakura sonrió de forma maliciosa y siguió atacando, el pelirrojo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas proteger a la sacerdotisa que estaba detrás suyo pero con constantes ataques de todos lados... O cuidaba a la sacerdotisa, o manipulaba sus marionetas... O se defendía de la reina.

Deidara no la estaba pasando mejor ya que se enfrentaba a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con esas bestias y utilizaba sus bombas pero la fuerza descomunal de esos monstruos era por mucho muy superior a la de ellos.

Y de pronto todo paso tan rápido, en un movimiento Menma tenía a la sacerdotisa en sus manos y Sasori había logrado darle la vuelta a la reina y sujetarla colocando su espada a la altura de su cuello y mirando fijamente a Menma que parecía disfrutar de todo eso.

-Suéltala- musito el pelirrojo viéndole a los ojos.

-¿o qué? - la burla era presente en esa voz. -¿Matarás a tu reina?

-Lo hare si es necesario.

-Vamos Sasori, tu y yo sabemos que nunca le harías daño, Saori nunca te lo perdonaría. - una carcajada llena de placer broto de su pecho. -así que ¿Porque no la sueltas y ya?

El escorpión maldijo internamente al verse entre la espada y la pared, ese maldito de Menma tenía la razon, analizo sus posibilidades de salir huyendo y llevarse a la peli rosa con el pero ciertamente estaba en desventaja y a cualquier movimiento Menma ordenaría a sus bestias matarlos... Porque el. Nunca dejaría que se llevaran a Sakura.

-Sasori... - llamo con voz débil la sacerdotisa. -... Haz lo que dice... Te agradezco que me protegieras pero... La fuerza de él es descomunal.

-Pero...

-Es una orden Sasori. - mí sigo viéndolo decidida. -... Regresa a tu casa con vida... Vuelve con Saori.

Sasori chasqueo la lengua y se preparó, miro a Menma y después a la sacerdotisa.

-Está bien... Shion.

Miro a Deidara que ahora de nuevo volaba por los aires y le hizo un suave asentimiento de cabeza, este al entender aquella señal dejó caer otra de sus bombas justo en medio de ellos dos, el pelirrojo cargo a la reina pegando un enorme salto y en cuento vio que una de las bestias iba tras el... Soltó a la reina.

Deidara lo atrapo a él en el aire y desde las alturas miro como la reina era puesta a salvo en el suelo por la bestia que la había sujetado... Tal y como esperaba.

-¿porque era tan importante esa sacerdotisa? - Deidara respiraba agotado y tenía uno que otro golpe en la cara.

-Shion era la sacerdotisa de la aldea del demonio, las cuatro naciones saben acerca de este lugar y juraron protegerla a ella y a la aldea... - dijo con seriedad. -... Por eso estaba oculta en este sitio alejada de todos y protegida con un portal especial que formaron los sirvientes de los cuatro reyes... Saori, Chojuro, Rin y Matsuri.

-Hum.. Pues al parecer no era tan especial.

-El poder de Menma ha crecido bastante que junto con la ayuda de Toneri logró derrumbar la barrera y entrar... - Sasori suspiro

\- Pero no haz contestado mi pregunta... ¿Porque es tan importante?

-Porque ella también puede predecir el futuro... - murmuro Sasori.-... Y tiene en su poder su poder un antiguo pergamino... Que puede revivir a los muertos

-Eso era lo que ella resguardaba en ese templo? -

-Así es... El pergamino ha pasado de generación en generación hasta llegar a ella... Resguardándolo de tipos como Menma... De todo aquel que quiera darle un mal uso... Por eso las naciones también lo protegían para después utilizarlo en un momento como este... En beneficio de ellos..

-hum, pero ahora lo tiene Menma...

Sasori asintió y así ambos guardaron silencio hasta llegar al Castillo de la nación del fuego.

-X-

_Los blanquecinos dedos de Sakura acariciaban con delicadeza los cabellos negros de Sasuke que estaba recostado en el pasto con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, el pobre Uchiha había aparecido, como todas las noches anteriores, bastante cansado y hasta con uno que otro rasguño en su rostro. _

_-El entrenamiento de hoy fue duro... - afirmo al verlo casi dormido -... Supongo que por hoy te dejare descansar. _

_-Hn.. Deberías mantenerme despierto... - Sakura se sobresaltó al escucharlo hablar-... Para aprovechar cada momento a mi lado. - una sonrisa de lado adorno el rostro de Sasuke. _

_Sakura negó con la cabeza. _

_-¿Cómo esta Naruto?- pregunto de pronto. _

_No conocía bien al chico rubio pero por las pláticas con Sasuke savia que este era el mejor amigo de Sasuke y que era una buena persona. La razón por la cual preguntaba por él era porque durante su día se había preguntado como estaría Hinata, después de todo, la chica también estaba secuestrada y Naruto debía estarla pasando mal sin ella... Así como Sasuke. _

_-Está entusiasmado por el entrenamiento... Pone todo su esfuerzo para lograr ser más fuerte. _

_-Para rescatar a Hinata... _

_-A pesar de que sufre t piensa en ella cada momento del día... Se esmera en su entrenamiento-murmuro Sasuke - Es lo único que podemos hacer para traerlas de vuelta. _

_Sakura suspiro sonoramente, miro al cielo que se encontraba ligeramente nublado y sonrió, de alguna o de otra forma admitía que esos dos eran increíbles, ambos luchando y entrenando hasta el cansancio solo para liderar un ejército, enfrentarse a una guerra y salvarlas a ellas y a las naciones... Era sorprendente. _

_-Más les vale salvar a las naciones y hacer de ellas un buen lugar para que viva tu hijo, tus futuros hijos y los futuros hijos de Naruto. - bromeo. _

_Aunque no era del todo broma ya que ella, ella también tenía esperanza de que todo terminaría bien, de que saldrían victoriosos de esa guerra y de que ella regresaría a su cuerpo... Tendría el hijo de Sasuke y ella y sería feliz. O por lo menos lo intentaría, tenía confianza y esperanza en que todo saldría bien... Que lo lograrían. _

_-¿Mis futuros hijos? - Sasuke abrió su ojo derecho arqueando su ceja y sonriendo sancarronamente, para el no había pasado desapercibido aquello que había dicho la Haruno. Se levantó de su lugar y apoyando su peso en su mano izquierda y quedando bastante ceca del rostro de la peli rosa que ahora estaba roja como un tomate y mostraba sorpresa en sus ojos. -¿Piensas tener mas hijos conmigo? Sa ku ra.. -_

_Trago grueso y trato de decir algo pero solo balbuceaba incoherencias causando que Sasuke ampliara su sonrisa. _

_-Definitivamente tengo que vivir para "hacerte" esos hijos... Sakura. - susurro contra sus labios y se apoderó de ellos con un suave y tierno beso. _

-X-

Sasori abrió ligeramente sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir el cálido abrazo de Saori, la chica a penas lo había visto entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta, lo envolvió en un abrazo pasando sus manos por su cuello. Sintió claramente como la mujer suspiraba de alivio.

-Estaba segura de que regresarías con vida... - murmuro aun abrazándolo -... Lamento haberte mandado a una tarea como esa.

Sasori sonrió y se atrevió a corresponder el abrazo ligeramente. -Un poco tarde pero regrese.

Saori se apartó de el con una suave sonrisa y tomo asiento en la orilla de su cama, ella no era una mujer que estuviera acostumbrada a mostrar sus emociones pero el pelirrojo era bastante especial para ella, ese chico era su incondicional y confidente, se había ganado ese preciado lugar con el pasar de los años.

-Menma destrozo la aldea entera y tiene a Shion- comenzó a explicar metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. -, la reina estaba con él y le ordeno que nos atacara... Logre mantenerla intacta.

-Eso me parece bien, Menma cree tener el control hasta ahora..

-Sí, también informo que Matsuri, Chojuro, Kankuro y Temari están llegando al castillo por los subterráneos escoltando a la verdadera Shion. Deidara y yo logramos llegar a tiempo pata sacarla de la aldea y hacer el ritual de cambio con su sirviente...

-Solo espero que el hombre logre actuar bien frente a Menma y mantenerse vivo hasta la guerra.

Saori asintió, todo había sido meticulosamente preparado por ella, había previsto el ataque de la aldea pero no sabía con exactitud que día atacaría Menma, así que decidió adelantarse mandando a Sasori y Deidara a sacarla y entregarla a los sirvientes de los demás reyes para que la escoltaran hasta la nación del fuego donde la mantendrían a salvo los cuatro, los mismo cuatro que habían formado aquella barrera para proteger su aldea, pero esta vez... Ellos darían su vida para protegerla de ser necesario.

-Es un hombre inteligente, así que sabrá mantenerse vivo - murmuro Sasori - ah, por cierto, Rin Nohara ya está aquí, al parecer también logro llegar a salvo con "ella".

-¿Como esta?

-Rin en perfectas condiciones y "Ella" también pero insiste en verte.

-Tráela... Y dile a los demás que es una vieja amiga, que se instalara en mi habitación. -ordeno -"Ella" es el ataque sorpresa... Nadie debe verla.

**Chan chan chan (Musica de suspenso) hasta aquí el capitulo muajaja**

**Bueno pues el amor el amor esta en el aire con los dos tortolos je je**

**Y en cuanto lo demas pues… ¿Qué pasara?**

**¿Quién ira un paso delante del otro? **

**¿Menma o Saori?**

**¿ Que tanto sabe la consejera del rey?**

**¿Creen que actualizare rapido?**

**¿Me dara tiempo de escribir el siguiente capitulo?**

**¿Por qué sigo preguntando cosa? Jaja **

**Adiosito y saludos.**

13


	12. Chapter 12

He regresado! Y quizá todos piensen en matarme perooooo mi inspiración me abandonó y e tenido un montón de trabajo jeje se que no es excusa ni pretexto pero bueno, al menos traigo el capítulo y les diré que comenzaré a actualiza más seguido, en especial esta historia que ya está en plena acción! Jaja muchísima gracias a todos los que siguen este fic por su paciencia y por seguir aquí ahora si los dejó leer.

cinlayj2: Yo también lo adoro jaja.

Moon Skin: Omaiga me alegra saber eso ya que Saori es un Occ. Jaja Saludos!

NATANARUDIVER14: Hola! Si creo que me abandonó la inspiración por un tiempo, Pero e regresado! Jaja y yo también creo saber quien esa "ella" jaja feliz año nuevo para ti también linda y estoy bien ja agradezco la preocupación yo soy del D. F. Jaja muchos Saludos, abrazoss, besos y gracias por el lindo review.

-X-

**El tiempo es muy malvado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

El vaho escapó de sus labios temblorosos, su abrazo a su misma en un intento de mantenerse en calor, miró el cielo titiritando de pies a cabeza. Estaba totalmente cubierto de negro, las nubes impedían cualquier filtración de la luz de la luna, su pequeño lugar se veía más tenebroso que nunca.

Todo había cambiado drásticamente, la tarde había sido medio nublada pero con algo de calor, sin embargo, cuando anocheció todo cambio. El cielo comenzó a tornarse negro poco a poco cubriendo todo el esplendor de la luna llena y llevándose consigo la calidez, la temperatura descendió drásticamente causando que ella casi muriera de frío.

El viento que corría a una velocidad descomunal no ayudaba nada, a cada minuto que pasaba todo comenzaba a hacerse más y más tétrico- y hasta podría jurar, que oscuro. Miro a todos lados, estaba sola, suspiro, ¿Acaso eso podría ser peor?

De pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza, miro hacia arriba tan rápido que estaba segura que escucho su cuello tornar por el acto. Le resto importancia, las hojas del Cerezo se movían con suavidad, no tan violentas como el aire que corría abajo, sonrió.

-Me veré muy mono – Mascullo castañeando los dientes y dirigiéndose al tronco del árbol. -, pero al menos no moriré de frío. – comenzó a trepar cuidando cada paso porque un movimiento en falso, y pondría en riesgo su vida.

Se llevo un susto de muerte que aceleró su corazón al máximo y hasta el frío le quitó, cuando uno de sus pies resbaló por la corteza del árbol resbalosa y por poco obtiene un golpe. Por fortuna logró estabilizarse usando toda su fuerza en su otro pie y sus manos. Con algo de dificultad logró llegar hasta una de las ramas gruesas e instalarse ahí, estiró sus pies en la rama apoyando su espalda contra el tronco.

Apoyo su cabeza inclinándola ligeramente hacia atrás mirando la oscuridad de las flores, hasta estas se veían contagiadas por la oscuridad del lugar. Suspiró pesadamente y acarició su estómago con ambas manos, ¿Por qué ese cambio tan drástico? Al menos refugiada en medio de todas esas ramas y flores no se sentía tanto frío…. Podría soportarlo.

-Sasuke… - murmuró cerrando los ojos. -¿Dónde estas?

Durante los últimos tres días no había visto al Uchiha menor, comenzó a preocuparse desde el primer día que el no fue a visitarla, él siempre iba aunque muriera de cansancio, no quería pensar lo peor – como que algo le hubiese pasado- pero su angustia hacia que su mente divagara pensando cientos de escenarios trágicos.

Aspiro hondo y trató de relajarse, poco a poco sintió como sus párpados pesaban más y más hasta quedarse medio dormida.

-¿Sakura? – escucho su nombre como un susurro lejano perdiéndose en el sonido del viento implacable. – Sakura… - volvió a escucharlo pero estaba vez un poco más claro. Quizá el viento comenzaba a hacerla escuchar cosas. -¡Sakura! – abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba vez había sido fuerte y claro, un grito lleno de desesperación.

Miro a su alrededor, yo estaba aún más oscuro que cuando se durmió, no había nadie. Con sumo cuidado sé enderezo y dejó colgar sus pies sobre la rama y hecho un vistazo hacia abajo, logró ver una silueta pero no estaba muy segura, había sido un sombra rápida. Decidió esperar, quizá podría tratarse del enemigo.

-¡Maldita sea! – escucho a alguien estampar su puño contra el árbol, la voz se le hacía familiar. - ¡Sakura! – volvió a gritar pero esta vez más fuerte y ahora si no le quedo duda de quien era.

-¡Sasuke! – grito con fuerza para que este logrará escucharla. - ¡imbécil, estoy aquí arriba! – grito entre enojada y alegre.

-¿Qué demonios?

-¡No te quedes ahí parado y trepa! – rodó los ojos. -¿¡o quieres que baje yo a traerte de la manita!? - bufo.

Sakura estaba por gritar de nuevo pero la silueta de Sasuke trepando apareció. -¿A quien llamas idiota, Haruno? – la fulmino con la mirada. Tenía el ceño fruncido en clara señal de estar molesto.

Muy molesto.

Pero Sakura también lo estaba, le sostuvo la mirada de la misma forma juntando tanto sus cejas que casi parecían una sola. Sasuke terminó de trepar y se sentó a su lado sin ceder ni un poquito a su semblante y mirada, estaba por reclamarle cuando Sakura, Sin previó avisó y tomándole por sorpresa, se abalanzó contra el abrazándola de la cintura y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Sasuke se quedo en Shock hasta que el cuerpo de Sakura emitiendo pequeñas convulsiones lo sacó de ello, la peli rosa estaba llorando. Sin pensarlo la envolvió en sus brazos apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella, su semblante se relajó y una mirada de ternura se instalo en sus ojos…. Sakura lo estaba dejando ver su parte vulnerable.

Se estaba mostrando ante él con todo y sin temor, se sintió orgulloso de su avance y a la vez un idiota por hacerla llorar.

-Eres un idiota- sollozo contra su pecho aún. -, creí que mi hijo se quedaba sin padre y que sería madre soltera. – reclamó.

Sasuke comprendió enseguida porque lloraba y su preocupación, no la culpaba, el también se había sentido igual al no verla en ese prado momentos antes, pensó la peor de las situaciones, como que Menma se la había llevado ya.

-Hn, lo siento – soltó en un susurro causando que Sakura parara de llorar y se apartaba de su lado, le miraba incrédula y con una boba sonrisa en el rostro, sus mejillas Rojas por llorar y sus ojos aún vidriosos.

-Te has disculpado – musito emocionada. – cada día me agradas más Uchiha. – río y de nuevo le abrazó pero esta vez más en busca del calor que este le daba, ese refugio entre sus brazos al que se había acostumbrado y en el cual sentía que encajaba a la perfección.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. -Molestia.

-Si, si. – musito ignorándolo. - ¿Por qué no haz venido? –

Sasuke la abrazo de nuevo y la apretó más aún a su pecho, como si no quisiera que ese momento terminará. -Saori a Estado bastante ocupada estos días, termina exhausta y Sasori la protege demasiado alegando que no debe usar más de la cuenta su "don"

-Y has decidido no molestarla y dejarla descansar y por eso no has venido estos dos días. – afirmó.

-Ella es la que me conecta a este lugar para poder verte.

-Esta bien – murmuró acomodándose mejor. -, me basta con que estés aquí ahora. Conmigo.

-Hn.

-De pronto todo se puso muy tenebroso aquí - Sakura suspiro. -, el frío haya abajo calaba hasta los huesos.

-Y trepaste a este árbol en busca de un refugio – completo – importándote poco el riesgo. – reprendió al final.

-De todas formas moriría congelada ahí abajo – se defendió -, así que preferiría morir trepando en busca de un refugio, que ahí parada sin hacer nada.

Sasuke pido paciencia a todo su ser, Sakura a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas. Apoyo su cabeza en el tronco y suspiro profundamente. Ambos se sumieron en un pequeño silencio, el violento viento era lo único que se escuchaba colarse entre las ramas. Sonrió con ligereza al ver como Sakura se acomodada en su regazo, la pequeña y frágil silueta de la chica la hacia encajar a la perfección ahí con él.

-¿Crees que para mañana mejore esto? – pregunto refiriéndose al clima la peli Rosa.

-Hn, no creo.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

Sasuke se tenso por un momento dudando en si decirle o no la verdad, Saori le había advertido de como estaría todo ahí antes de que el entrará. No era más que una consecuencia de lo que estaba por suceder ahí afuera.

-Porque la guerra esta por comenzar.

-X-

Sasori ingresó a la habitación del Rey cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido, pero el rechinar de las puertas no le ayudaba en mucho, soltó maldiciones por lo bajo e ingresó rápido para no hacer más ruido.

Se detuvo justo a unos pasos de la puerta al ver al Uchiha menor durmiendo sobre su cama y a Saori sentada a su lado derecho en un sofá individual, la peli negra parecía dormir también por su respiración acompasada, sus manos entrelazadas reposaba en su regazo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? Sasori. – la pregunta de Saori lo hizo sobresaltos un poco por la sorpresa.

-Ah…. Creí que Estaba a dormida. – murmuró rascando su nuca.

-Sólo estoy descansando en lo que mi señor visita a la reina – murmuró -, al parecer las cosas tampoco andan bien ahí con ella.

-¿Está en peligro? – la preocupación en su voz era evidente. - ¿Menma ya los descubrió?

Saori sonrió aún sin abrir los ojos. – No, es sólo que la pequeña burbuja en la que se encuentra también percibe los cambios de afuera.

-Oh – fue lo único que contestó.

-Sólo el clima a cambiado drásticamente. – explicó brevemente. – pero, dime, ¿A que venías?

El pelirrojo pareció recordar el motivo por el que estaba ahí. -Estamos por partir al punto de encuentro. Ya todos están listos.

Saori asintió dándole una última orden a Sasori para que se retirará y en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse, abrió los ojos. Cinco minutos después, Sasuke también lo hizo, su primera acción fue buscar a la peli negra que lo miraba tranquila y con una sonrisa.

-Es hora de partir mi señor. – comentó levantándose de su lugar. – en diez minutos te espero abajo.

Sasuke sólo se limitó a levantarse y tomar un pequeño morral que tenía previamente preparado para la ocasión. En cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse, soltó un suspiro fuerte, sujeto el puente de su nariz. La despedida con Sakura no había sido fácil.

Y si a eso le sumaba su próximo encuentro con los líderes de las otras naciones…. No ayudaba mucho. Pronto entraría en el campo de batalla donde no sabía si regresaría con vida o si lograría salvar a su esposa y su hijo, su vida estaría en juego en cuanto saliera de su reino, un juego donde apostaba todo o nada.

Sonrió de forma arrogante negando con la cabeza, ahora no era momento de titubeos y mucho menos de acobardarse, tenía un reino que defender y personas a las cuales rescatar. No podía infundirse miedo el sólo, después de todo, era un Uchiha…. Y los Uchiha nunca se acobardan.

Terminó de acomodar su morral, revisó una vez más su atuendo y que la malla protectora estuviera bien acomodada cubriendo toda la zona de su pecho, espalda y caderas, tomó el cinturón que reposaba junto al morral. Acomodo a Kusanagi de tal forma que pudiera desenfundarla fácilmente pero que de igual forma pudiese ser escondida en su capa.

Reviso los cuchillos escondidos en sus botas y en sus mangas, su último recurso en caso de que algo saliera mal. Acomodo otra pequeña bolsa en el mismo cinturón donde iba Kusanagi, sólo que esta del lado izquierdo justo por encima de su trasero. La pequeña bolsa contenía de todo un poco, armas, dardos y pequeños frasquitos. Saori y Sasori la habían preparado especialmente para el, al igual que su morral. Con lo indispensable para el campo de batalla.

Se cruzó el morral y sujeto su capa de color negro envolviéndose en ella, el gorro le cubría perfectamente, al igual que toda la capa, hasta sus botas quedaban bien cubiertas. La abrocho del lado izquierdo de su hombro, donde tenía un pequeño broche con la forma del símbolo del clan.

Terminó de darse su último arreglo y salió dispuesto a partir y con una sola meta en su mente…. Ganar esa guerra.

Bajo a paso veloz hasta el patio de armas, donde lo esperaban sus padres, su hermano, Sasori y Saori. Tan sólo bastó que llegará a ellos para que Mikoto lo abrazara fuertemente. Correspondió el abrazo con el mismo cariño que ella.

-Sasuke – susurro a su oído. – Prométeme que te cuidadas, que no dejarás que nada malo te pase.

-Hn, te prometo que ganare esta guerra – sonrió de lado. -Y traeré a Sakura de regreso.

Mikoto sollozo mientras trataba de sonreír,, se apartó de Sasuke y le hizo señas a Itachi de que se acercara y en cuanto este lo hizo, los abrazo a los dos con su delgados y frágiles brazos.

-Cuídense– pidió – cuídense mucho. – y le dio un beso en la frente a cada quien.

Los hermanos Uchiha asintieron con una sonrisa sólo para darle tranquilidad a su madre, sabían que para ella no era fácil dejarlos ir. No cuando sabía que se jugaban la vida ahí afuera y por mucho que no quisiera pensar negativo, sabía que no era seguro que regresarán con vida.

-Sasuke, Itachi – llamó Fugaku con voz fría y mirada inexpresiva. – vuelvan a casa con la victoria. – pidió aunque más buen fue como una orden.

Pero Sasuke e Itachi sabían que eso sería lo más cercano a una despedida emotiva por parte de padre, asintieron y tras darle un cordial abrazo, montaron a sus caballos. Sasuke en un semental negro como la mismísima noche e Itachi en uno café como un Halcón.

Sasori y Saori hicieron lo mismo tras realizar una reverencia a los antiguos Reyes, ambos en caballos blancos siguiendo de cerca a Sasuke e Itachi. Y así, con una última mirada a sus padres y el reino que dejaban a sus espaldas, partieron a toda velocidad con la única promesa de… volver con la victoria.

Una promesa de la que nadie estaba seguro…. Si se podría cumplir.

-X-

Y esa noche…

Terumi Mei, reina de la nación del agua.

Namikaze Minato, Rey de la nación del viento.

Sabaku no Gaara, Rey de la nación de la tierra.

Y Uchiha Sasuke, Rey de la nación del fuego.

Junto con cientos de soldados comenzaron la guerra, con cientos de emociones a flor de piel. Pensando en sus familias, amigos, hogares y todo eso que dejaban atrás por ir a defender su nación con valentía, fuerza y coraje.

Esa noche, el sonido de espadas chocando la sumas con las otras, los escudos siendo utilizados como protección los gritos de fuerza y de dolor al recibir una herida, inundaron el silenciosos bosque que se había fijado como campo de batalla.


End file.
